Nights Like These
by danixox
Summary: Successful surgeons; Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton have been dating since their first year as interns.The hectic nights at the hospital are always exciting, but its the nights where they can just be together,laying in the quiet that they like the most.
1. Nights like these

Massachusetts General Hospital, Boston.

Workplace of resident, Troy Bolton: Blue eyes, brown hair, sexy smirk. He has it all right down to the energetic, charismatic, goofy personality. Living life at full throttle and loving every minute of it. Also long time boyfriend to Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella Montez: Another resident at MGH. Smart, beautiful and incredibly passionate. Dark brown eyes and wavy dark hair. Troy's pride and joy, his light, his jelly to his peanut butter if you will. Hard working, and determined. Definitely a hard ass and takes her job very seriously. The two could not be more opposite, and could not be more in love.

Gabriella was leaning on the counter at the nurses station filling out charts. She sighed and ran her hand through her long hair, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Hey, there" Troy chirped cheerfully placing a kiss on her cheek, as he came up to her. She turned looking at her boyfriend of almost three years.

"Troy, were at work." She scolded. He grinned amused.

"I figured, seeing all the sick people, and the distinct smell of..yup, vomit." He said and Gabriella couldn't help but smile. He leaned in and kissed her right on the lips.

"Troy. You know we can't act like this at the hospital." She murmured tugging on his navy blue scrubs.

"I do know." He murmured to her placing another kiss on her lips, which made him receive a look of disbelief from Gabriella. He smiled widely and kissed her again before she could rebut. "I also know you yell at me every time I try to kiss you here."

"Well you'd think that would make you learn." She giggled.

"Well, you know im not a very good listener." He smiled.

"But you are damn good surgeon, and you currently have your arms wrapped around one of my residents." A voice boomed and Troy's infectious smile grew.

"Hey chief!" Troy greeted the chief of surgery Dr. Cohen, a fifty-three year old man, dark skin and grey hair. Intimidates everyone, except Troy of course. Gabriella sunk behind Troy embarrassed.

"I agreed to letting the two of you be sexually intimate as long as you didn't flaunt your relationship around the hospital." The chief scolded.

"Yeah, I know but I'm not a huge fan of that rule. Not the sexually intimate part, I'm all for that, am I right Ella?" Troy asked turning to her and she turned red, staring at him like he was insane. He smiled and brought her in front of him putting his arms around her waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder. "Just the 'no flaunting the relationship' part. I mean look at this face." He said looking at the side of Gabriella's face, who currently looked mortified. "Isn't she just the cutest thing? How do you expect me not to flaunt?" He asked. The chief rolled his eyes before walking away.

"Troy! Your going to get us in a lot of trouble." She said turning to him and smacking him across the chest. A sudden beeping went off and Troy looked down at the pager that hung from the waist band of his scrubs.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." He said before giving her a quick kiss. "Love you." Gabriella rose her arms incredulously as she felt him kiss her quickly again and she watched him saunter down the hallway. He would never get it.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Warton, I'm Dr. Montez, I'll be assisting on your bypass surgery along with one of my interns. Now can anyone tell me, why Mrs Warton needs this surgery?" Gabriella asked. MGH was a teaching hospital, one of the best actually. Interns followed their residents learning about different procedures and competing, to see which intern would be the one to scrub in.

"Mrs. Warton has ischemic heart disease, also known as coronary artery disease."

"Very good Dr. Kurse." She praised her intern. "And what are the effects?"

"The heart doesn't get enough blood, because the artery is either partially or fully blocked."

"Well done. Get a tox screen and later you can scrub in." Gabriella said smiling warmly at her intern. Dr. Kurse looked at her fellow interns excitedly. "As for you Mrs. Warton, I'm sorry to say that you cannot eat until after surgery. So from now, until tomorrow, you are on a strict diet of ice chips." Mrs Warton laughed slightly and Gabriella smiled at her. "You just rest and I'll be back later, so we can wheel you in, sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thank you so much Dr. Montez." Gabriella just smiled before handing Dr. Anna Kurse; brown hair, blue eyes., top of her class at Stanford, the chart.

-

-

"Alright, so I know today is slow, and it's kind of sucky, and your all wishing that someone will be wheeled through the emergency room doors with a serious injury. No need to feel guilty. Not only did we become doctors to save lives but also because we love that feeling of adrenaline, am I right?" Troy asked his interns, who nodded timidly. "Since I've seen no sign of screaming paramedics nor do I have blood dripping all over my brand new scrubs, I'm guessing non of your wishes have come true." They laughed slightly. "I am sending you to the lamest of jobs here at MGH and sending you down to the pit." He said and some of the interns groaned. "I know, I know, you can groan all you want, and you may hate me right now, and although your probably throwing imaginary daggers at me, I know for a fact I will sleep very soundly tonight next to my beautiful girlfriend of three years, guilt free. So get to it." He said and his interns scattered.

"You and your rants." A voice snickered from behind him. Troy turned and smiled at his best friend Chad Danforth. Brown eyes, dark skin but most known for his crazy hair. He had a huge afro that you could spot from the other end of the hospital. "Have you seen a sexy little nurse around?" Chad asked and Troy laughed.

"Sorry man, haven't seen Taylor."

"Oh man. I've been looking for her everywhere. So, slow day I see."

"Yeah. I'm bored out of my mind."

"I bet, well I'll see yeah later."

"Bye."

**A half an our later. **

Troy was currently with some of his interns, giving them instructions, when the door burst open. Troy's head whipped to the door seeing two paramedics come through with a man on a stretcher. "Things just got a little more interesting." Troy muttered to his interns before racing over to the paramedics, placing his stethoscope in his ears checking for a heartbeat while the paramedics gave him all the information he needed. His group of interns, or as Troy liked to call them "Team Bolton" followed closely watching his every move.

"Dave Turner, age thirty-five, in the middle of a three car pile up. Major head injuries, BP one over eighty." The paramedics informed and Troy nodded, checking how steady his pulse was. "We've got three more guys coming in." Troy nodded again.

"Gabriella!" He called as she came to investigate what was going on. "Three more stretchers coming in. All with serious blows to the head." She nodded at Troy gathering her interns and racing out the doors. It definitely just got more interesting.

* * *

Gabriella sighed tiredly as she laid her head down on Troy's chest. The on call room was dark and quiet, protecting them from the chaos that was going on, on the other side of the door. They treated their car accident patients, as quickly as possible. Troy had to perform immediate neurosurgery, preventing him from seizing, while Gabriella had to remove two discs that were damaged beyond repair, and replace them with artificial ones. The other man didn't need surgery until tomorrow which was being preformed by Dr. Sullivan.

"How's your patient?" Gabriella asked softly looking up at him in the dark room.

"He's good. Last I checked, he was fine. Long recovery though."

"Oh." She said sadly feeling sorry for him. Long recovery's were always the worst. She couldn't imagine being stuck in a hospital for god knows how long.

"Hey, at least he's okay right?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yeah, that's true." She closed her eyes again wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Dr. Bolton?" An intern named Dr. Thomson asked timidly. Troy groaned loudly making Gabriella stifle a laugh as she watched the intern grow scared. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you, it's just..we wanted to know how many milligrams of epi you wanted to push." Troy sighed and started to sit up making Gabriella sit up as well. "You know, I can just ask another doctor.." He started but Troy shook his head.

"No, its okay. I'm up anyway." He said standing up. He turned to Gabriella after giving a pointed look to the intern. He turned around giving them privacy and Troy grinned amused at Gabriella.

"That was mean." She whispered to him but he just smiled before kissing her.

"Hopefully I'll be back soon."

"Okay." She whispered allowing him to kiss her again before walking out with Dr. Thomas. Gabriella sighed. That was the down side of being a doctor. There wasn't a whole lot of time to have a personal life. They would settle in the on call room, hoping for some sleep, or even some alone time, only to get interrupted a few minutes later. And since the chief wouldn't let them act like a couple in public, the on call room, and the apartment was really the only time she could be with her boyfriend rather then Dr. Bolton, the resident that everyone seemed to get along with. She was about to lay back down before she heard one of her interns calling her from the doorway. She groaned quietly, before slipping off the bed.

**5 hours later.**

"Paging Gabriella Montez. We've got a code red, push ten CC's of _love." _Gabriella heard a smooth voice say playfully. She turned around to see Troy talking into his beeper, pretending that it was a microphone. Gabriella giggled and put her hands on his chest. "Ms Gabriella. Your showing affection, at work? You know that's against the rules. You're a naughty doctor."

"Screw the rules." She whispered.

"I am so turned on right now." Gabriella giggled at his confession wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Will you two just go home." The chief snapped walking by.

"Night chief!" Troy called after him just to bug him. Gabriella giggled as she heard chief Cohen mutter profanities under his breath. "Ready to go home?"

"Yup."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked through the hospital hand in hand after changing out of their scrubs. They had just worked a sixty hour shift and were finally leaving to go home. They stopped at the nurses station seeing Taylor at the desk.

"Hey Tay." Gabriella greeted. Taylor McKessie, dark skin and darker eyes. Gabriella's best friend and a nurse at Massachusetts General Hospital. She was working at MGH for three years before Gabriella came. She met her on Gabriella's second day as an intern. They immediately clicked, and she noticed Gabriella's insane crush on Troy as soon as she first saw the two interact.

"Hey Gab. Are you guys leaving?"

"Yeah, finally." Troy said and she laughed. "I get to go home and be with my girl." He muttered into Gabriella's hair, although it was loud enough for Taylor to hear. Taylor smiled warmly at the couple before it disappeared when she saw Chad leaning on the counter.

"Hey sexy. Where have you been all day?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested."

"Enough until you realize how interested you actually are." He replied and she looked at him like he was stupid.

"Well I'd hate to interrupt this night time soap opera but I'm tired, and I want to go home. So we'll see you guys tomorrow, bright and early." Troy said tugging on Gabriella's hand making her follow him out the door.

"Bye guys." She bid as Troy dragged her away.

* * *

His hand swayed back and forth against her back, the soft cotton of her white tank top stuck to his hand with each stroke. Her right leg was draped over his as they laid in their double bed. Her pyjama shorts exposing her long legs that Troy loved and her hair was in a ponytail exposing her smiling face-which Troy loved even more. Her lips placed light kisses up his cheek, before placing one final kiss on his ear and laying her head back on his shoulder. He smiled when he felt her kisses on his skin.

"I think there's something going on between Dr. Jennings and Dr. Reid." Gabriella gossiped to him.

"Oh no, I think we have some competition for best couple." He joked and she giggled nuzzling her face deeper into his neck.

"Us, have competition? Never!" She said teasingly. He laughed quietly and bit his lip as she moved her face from his neck and flipped on her stomach so she could look at him properly. She kissed him gently on the lips before whispering; "I love you."

"God, I love you too." He said sincerely pulling her in for another kiss. He manoeuvred her so she was laying on top of his solid, bare chest. She smiled brightly at him while wiping his bangs out of his eyes.

"I love it when we can do this." She said and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Just lay here, in the quiet. Not worrying about pagers or annoying interns."

"Me too." He said softly smiling widely and kissing her before rolling them over so he was on top. She giggled loudly at the sudden movement. His hands went to her sides tickling her, making her laugh again. It was nights like these that made her fall in love with him over and over again.

**I know what your thinking. Another new story lol. I couldn't help it. I thought of it and I had to get started on it right away. The first chapters are never the best. Please read, it'll get better. I put a lot of work into this story so I hope you like it. Tell me if you want me to continue. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**dani**


	2. A feeling

Gabriella stared up at the ceiling. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. It swam in her veins. Something was different, something was wrong.

She sighed and shook it off. Glancing at the clock she decided it was probably time to get up and get ready for work. She heard a soft grumble coming from beside her, and she giggled quietly as she watched Troy sleep peacefully, a snore coming off his lips.

"Troy." Gabriella whispered. "Troy." She repeated a little louder while gently brushing the bangs out of his face. He groaned quietly and his eyes fluttered open to see Gabriella smiling at him. "We have to get up." He groaned again and brought her to his chest, making her laugh slightly.

"I don't wanna." He mumbled.

"Troy." She giggled. "We have to go to work."

"I don't wanna." He repeated.

"Too bad." She said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Can't we just stay here all day? Lay in bed and watch movies? I doubt they need us."

"I'm pretty sure they do, hun." Gabriella giggled again. "Come on, get up."

"Wait." He said before Gabriella could get out of bed. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Good morning." She smiled at him a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Good morning." She replied shyly before she placed another kiss on his lips and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Troy pulled the keys out of the ignition as they pulled up in front of the hospital.

"So, I'm guessing the second we step in there, your not going to let me touch you?" He asked teasingly.

"That's right. But it's not like you'll listen anyway." She replied allowing him to kiss her. "Even though you know the rules."

"What happened to screw the rules?" He asked playfully

"That was yesterday." She grinned stepping out of the car.

"Oh I see." He shook his head and got out as well, pulling her hand, which made her stop walking. "Well since, I don't know the next time I'll be allowed to do this, I'll just have to do it now." She grinned as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She giggled into the kiss before he pulled away reluctantly.

"Is it out of your system?" She asked.

"Not really."

* * *

"Hey Chief." Troy greeted as he and Gabriella walked by. Troy had his arm draped lazily over her shoulders. Chief Cohen just gave him a deadpanned expression before going back to his paper work. Troy pulled Gabriella to him and laughed into her hair.

"Your going to get yourself fired, and then what am I going to do without you here huh?" She asked

"Yeah, yeah. Now you get that sexy body of yours into a pair of scrubs and I'll see you in ten minutes." He muttered, while his hands her placed on her hips . She shook her head at him before walking into the girls lockerroom. Troy smiled at the door for a few seconds before turning to see the chief glaring at him. "Hello sir. How are you this morning?"

"Just follow me." He snarled. Most people would think the chief hated Troy. It was actually quite the opposite and Troy knew it. The chief thought he was stubborn and hard headed-which he was. But he also thought that, those were the types of qulaties you needed to be a great doctor-which Troy was. "I see you and Dr. Montez are still up to your charade." He spat.

"Charade, sir?"

"Yes, you must be quite familiar with it. It seems you can't stay away from my resident for more then two minutes."

"Are you in love with Gabriella? Is that what this is about?" Troy joked only to get a glare from the chief. " 'Cause if so, just setting it on the table now, she's taken."

"Don't be smart ass Bolton!" Troy just laughed. The chief opened his mouth to lecture him some more but Troy interrupted.

"Oh, would yeah look at that." He said looking at the imaginary watch on his wrist. "My shift is about to start soon. If you'll excuse me, I have a pretty little doctor waiting for me." He smiled brightly before walking off. The chief shook his head, he was certainly hard to handle, and he was probably his favourite resident.

* * *

"And you know what he did next? He sent me flowers! To the nursing station!" Taylor said appalled as she and Gabriella made there way to the nurses desk. Gabriella looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Isn't that a..good thing?"

"A good thing! No, Gabriella, its not. It's embarrassing! And all the nurses just had to ask me about it like all day! It was humiliating."

"I think its sweet." Gabriella said as they approached the desk where they saw Troy leaning on the counter filling out some paper work. "No one's ever done that for me." She said hinting to Troy. Troy hearing the tone in her voice looked up.

"Uh oh, what have I done now?" He asked and Gabriella giggled.

"Nothing, baby."

"Sweet? How's it sweet?" She rambled ignoring the couple.

"Tay, come on. If Chad likes you enough to send you flowers, why not give him a shot?"

"Chad sent you flowers?" Troy asked and Taylor nodded with a roll of her eyes. "Awe, that is sweet." Gabriella gave him a look before adding;

" See even Troy agrees..even if he had to lose his manly essence to do it." She teased.

"I had a manly essence?" Gabriella laughed at his reply.

"I have to check on Mrs Webber." Gabriella said before turning to Taylor. "_You_, just try to think about giving Chad a chance, and _you_," She continued turning to Troy. "try not to make the chief go crazy."

"I'm not promising anything." He replied leaning down to kiss her but she dodged it.

"One is enough." She said and he groaned playfully watching her walk away.

"Way to keep your pride." Taylor teased sarcastically, walking behind the desk.

* * *

"Alright Mrs Webber, I'm just going to check your stitches really quickly." Gabriella said coming into the room. She moved her gown down slightly checking the stitches. She had a heart transplant a couple weeks ago, once her original one failed. After being on the waiting list for over a year, Gabriella was extremely happy when she got to make the call herself, telling her that she had a heart waiting for her. "How are you feeling? Any chest pains, trouble breathing?"

"No, not really. Just a little nauseous." She admitted and Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, there's nothing to worry about really. It's not uncommon to feel that way. Well I think it's safe to say that you can go home tomorrow." Gabriella said looking at the grey metal clip board.

"Really?" Mrs Webber asked with slight dissapointment in her voice.

"I thought you'd be happy." She replied hanging the clip board at the end of the bed.

"Oh I am. I'm very happy." She said and Gabriella giggled.

"No offence Mrs Webber, but that didn't sound very happy to me." Mrs Webber laughed at her.

"Oh well, it's just theres such strapping young men here." The fifty-six year old women replied and Gabriella resisted the urge to widen her eyes. "Like that Dr Bolton, we don't have many of those at the senior home." Gabriellas jaw dropped but she quickly recovered. "You know, I'm considered pretty young at the home."

"Oh I'm not surprised. You don't look a day over forty."

"Oh your too sweet."

"You know, something tells me that Dr. Bolton would be very interested in someone as beautiful as yourself."

"Really!?"

"Mhm." Was her reply as a mischievous grin made her way on to her lips.

* * *

"What the hell did you do?" Troy asked coming up to her as she stood in line in the cafeteria.

"Well hello to you too." She replied trying not to laugh.

"I just got my ass pinched by a sixty year old woman, and guess whose fault it was?"

"First, she's fifty-six, and second, I have no idea what your talking about." Gabriella smiled innocently at him, turning back to the buffet-if you could even call it that-and placing a plate of fruit on her tray. Troy laughed before shaking his head.

"Why must you torture me?"

"I get bored." She said with a shrug. She smiled at the woman at the cash register giving her, her money. "Hey Troy?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah?" He answered carefully hearing the change of tone in her voice.

"I have.. this feeling."

"A feeling?"

"Yeah, like something's...wrong." She muttered and Troy couldn't help but look at her somewhat worriedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling like something bads going to happen." She said shrugging once again while sitting at the table.

"A feeling? Oh no! All hell is about to break loose." He teased and Gabriella glared at him playfully.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my feeling."

"Your right sweetie. I'm terribly sorry." Gabriella smiled at his oover exaggerated apology and put her fingers to his lips as he tried to lean in.

"Hey now, your with Mrs Webber remember?"

* * *

"Ha-ha." Was his sarcastic reply.

After rounds, Troy and Gabriella met up at the nurses station again talking with Taylor and some of the other nurses and doctors.

"Are you guys going to donate?" Taylor asked. Today they were holding a blood drive. They would do it every few months. A couple people coming in to donate their blood, even some of the doctors and nurses were doing it. Troy was sitting on the counter holding the white gauze to his arm where he had just had a needle, he was able to do it right after rounds, before he met with his friends.

"I already did. See that Ella, I had to face a huge needle for the good of the hospital." He joked pushing his arm in her face.

"You were always a brave one Troy." She giggled

"I like to think I'm your superman." He said in his fake cocky voice, shrugging like him being superman was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That and more." She said and Troy smiled as she stood on her tippy toes giving him a kiss. She was getting better at the whole sticking it to the chief thing. Troy was so proud.

"Alright, team Bolton! Huddle!." Troy said and his interns gathered around him. "Barber, Jennkins, I want you down in the free clinic. Stevens I want you to go check on Mr Carter, and Matthews, you get the privledge to follow me around while I complain about the giant needle I just got stuck in my arm." The interns laughed. "Okay, break!" Troy cheered and they all split.

"Okay, so do you know how to place a catheter?"

"Uh, no sir-"

"Well it's you lucky day. You get to learn how to stick a tube up a mans penis."

* * *

"So I heard Matthews got the pleasure to place a catheter." Gabriella said as she looked at an x-ray while walking through the hospital with Troy.

"Oh yeah, it's truly a life altering experience." He said sarcastically and Gabriella laughed while putting the x-rays back in a brown folder. Their attention suddenly turned to the small television that was placed in the corner of the room, hanging from the ceiling.

"_Another accident on 184__th__ street. A man was driving under the influence when he crashed into two other cars, causing a seven car pile up. Police officers believe the man who caused the accident is on drugs."_

The camera went to the scene and Gabriella gasped at the sight. It was a total wreck. People were trapped in there cars, some looked already dead. The man who she guessed was the man who caused the accident ,was screaming and refusing to leave his car, he looked crazy and Gabriella was slightly scared of him. Troy put his arm around her seeing the look on her face.

"_Moments after the police arrived the thirty-seven year old male started screaming, ordering them to stay away, and he's refusing to exit his vehicle. We've been informed that paramedics are on their way."_

The news caster looked down at the desk sadly before looking back into the camera

"_Four people have died in the incident, others have severe injuries. We can only pray that the remainder will survive." _

Everyone stared at the TV in shock. She knew it. She knew something bad was going to happen.

**Sorry this wasn't that great. I wasn't planning on updating so fast. Usually when I write a new story I like to wait a little while to see if you guys like it, and how its doing and all that. But for this story I got 18 reviews just for the first chapter. That's awesome! Thanks so much. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Love dani.**


	3. Sixth sense

Some doctors have been able to feel when death is coming. It's a feeling almost like a sixth sense. It comes from being around it so much, every day all day, they deal with it. They get used to seeing it, they try to fight it. And because of this, they can feel it coming. She had that feeling, the one that she only heard doctors talk about. That feeling that scared her to no end.

Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes. She finally got some time for herself and was laying in the on call room. She was a terrible person. She was a terrible, terrible person. Well that's what she believed anyway. She was relieved, happy that, that accident happened. When she woke up with the indescribable mood she had prepared for the worst. She was so scared that her feeling was directed to one of her friends. Now she felt guilty for being relieved that those people on the bridge died instead of someone she cared about. She was a terrible person.

She sighed again sitting up. Back to work.

* * *

"Bolton, give it a rest." The chief said while walking down the hallway. He stopped at the nurses station- where Gabriella was talking with Taylor, and gave one of the nurses a folder.

"Look all I'm saying is that the paramedics aren't going to be able to help all those people. There we people trapped under cars. There not trained for that!"

"Troy, I understand what your saying, but there's nothing we can do."

"Of course there is chief. All I'm asking for, is a couple guys and that's it. I can go down there, I can help."

"Troy, we need your help here."

"All my patients are in stable condition and Dr. Montez and Dr. Sullivan are both here. Most of those people have severe injuries, and may even need immediate surgery. You saw it on TV. They _need_ a doctor down there. " Troy said firmly and the chief sighed.

"Fine, but you do what you have to do, and come straight back here. You got that?"

"Yes, sir." Troy agreed excitedly. He pushed himself off the counter and went into the storage room, getting the supplies he would need.

Gabriella looked at the chief worriedly before following Troy.

"Troy?" Gabriella called carefully. He turned around smiling brightly once he saw it was her.

"Hey."

"Just, be careful okay. That guy looked pretty freaky." She said remembering when she saw him on the TV. Troy looked at her for a minute before setting down his bag and putting both of his hands on either side of her face. He smiled and kissed her gently.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise." He kissed her again and slipped on an EMS jacket.

"I know. I just can't help but worry."

"Oh right, your feeling." He said amused and she swatted him.

"Hey, something bad happened didn't it?"

"Your right, something bad did happen. I'll never doubt your sixth sense again." He said and Gabriella glared playfully at him. "I love you." He said giving her one last kiss before leaving and hoping into an ambulance with two other doctors.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sharpay Evans; Brown eyes blond hair. Fellow doctor, working in paediatrics. She asked sitting next to her in the break room looking at all the books that were spread out in front of Gabriella.

"I have this patient and I can't for the life of me figure out what's wrong with her. I've run every test you could imagine."

"What are the symptoms?" Sharpay asked taking a peak at her chart.

"Severe abdominal pain and she won't eat."

"Maybe she has appendicitis?"

"No I checked for appendicitis. Besides no sign of fever or vomiting." Gabriella said with a frustrated sigh. "She doesn't have bowel obstruction." Gabriella muttered to herself surely.

"What about an abdominal aneurysm?"

"No, it didn't come up on the MRI." She said and Sharpay groaned.

"This is why I'm in paediatrics. You give them a shot and a lollypop and then their on there way." Sharpay joked and Gabriella giggled.

"This is so frustrating. Distract me, I need a break before I snap." Gabriella said making Sharpay laugh.

"Okay..umm, oh! My rent went up, and…I'm thinking about getting a new car…and I'm getting..married." She mumbled the last part her eyes redirecting into her coffee taking a sip.

"What! Zeke finally asked?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah." She beamed showing her, her left hand. "Last night."

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you." Gabriella said looking at the ring.

"Yeah, now all we need is for Troy to get on one knee and we'll be all set." She said and Gabriella blushed.

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one." Gabriella said sadly. "Troy's not really a marriage kind of guy."

"He'll come around. He's too crazy about you not to." Sharpay said and she smiled at her. "Well I should get back. The shots and lollypops await." She mumbled and Gabriella giggled.

"Bye Shar."

"See yeah."

* * *

"Hey there."

"Go away Chad." Taylor snarled.

"Well that's just rude." He said and she glared at him. "I know how you can make it up to me though."

"Is there something you need Dr Danforth?"

"Dr Danforth, why so formal?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Are you bugging her again?" Gabriella asked with a laugh.

"Yes." Taylor snapped.

"No, I could never bug Taylor. Right sweetie?"

"Please make him leave." She begged Gabriella desperately.

"Sorry Tay, I don't think I'll be much help."

"Come on Tay. Just go out with me already. You know you want to."

"I know nothing of the sort." Gabriella giggled at Taylor.

"Tay, can you do me a favour and run a blood test for Sabrina Walters?"

"Yeah, sure." She said happy to get away from Chad.

"I have no idea what's wrong with this girl." She mumbled sadly.

"What, your sixth sense not working?"

"Shut up! Besides that's not what my 'sixth sense' as you want to call it, is about. Now help me!" She said and Chad laughed.

"Sabrina Walters. Stomach pains and inability to eat." Chad read off of her chart. "Well that could be anything."

"Exactly. I've tested everything that could possibly be wrong with her."

"And you found nothing?" He asked and she shook her head. "Well test for things that may not be wrong with her. Maybe you'll find it then." He suggested and Gabriella laughed.

"Thanks Chad." She said slightly sarcastic.

* * *

Gabriella couldn't help but cringe as she watched the poor girl squirm in pain, her hands clutching her stomach. She sighed and walked into her room. How was she supposed to tell her that she had no idea what was wrong with her?

"Dr. Montez! Thank god you're here." She groaned at the pain. Gabriella looked at her sympathetically, before injecting some more pain killers in her IV.

"How are you feeling Sabrina?" She had grown very close to this patient. "Have you gotten sick or anything?"

"No, it just really hurts!" She groaned. Gabriella walked over to her and started to put a little pressure on her stomach.

"How's that? Is there any difference?"

"Not really." She moved her hands and gasped slightly hearing her shriek.

"Ow! Okay, that one really hurt." Gabriella paused remembering what she felt.

"Okay Sabrina, now this is going to hurt a little, I have to put some pressure there again okay?" The fifteen year old girl nodded fearfully. Gabriella let her hand rest on her stomach again seeing her wince. Her eyes widened as she felt a slight bump. She felt the swollen area before turning to her. "Have you noticed a slight bump on your stomach?"

"A bump? Like, a pregnancy bump!?" She asked scared and Gabriella smiled at her.

"Don't worry, your not pregnant. But have you noticed the swelling?"

"Not really." Gabriella nodded and wrote it down. She couldn't help but smile widely, and rush out of the room.

* * *

"Pancreatic pseudocyst." Gabriella confirmed slamming the book down on the counter. "a collection of tissue, fluid, debris, pancreatic enzymes, and blood that can develop after acute pancreatitis." Gabriella read smiling happily, relieved she got it. Taylor looked at her and smiled. "It all makes sense. The abdominal pain, the reason she can't eat. We'll schedule a surgery for tomorrow."

"Okay." Taylor nodded. "You must be so relieved."

"You have no idea. You know, Chad helped…kind of." She said with a giggled while Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go out with him, when hell freezes over." Gabriella laughed until it was drowned out by

the emergency doors being pushed open violently. All heads whipped to the door. Two paramedics were pushing a stretcher in quickly. She couldn't identify the man from where she was standing. He was laying limply on the stretcher, an oxygen mask over his face

"What have we got?" The chief asked hurriedly looking at the paper they handed him.

"Shot wound to the chest , age 25, born June 3rd 1983."

"What's the patients name?" The chief asked hurriedly.

"Uhh, Troy Bolton."


	4. Those eyes

* * *

"Troy?" Gabriella mumbled panicked. "Troy!" She screeched running to the stretcher.

"Gabriella, we have to take him to surgery." The chief said stepping in front of her so she couldn't get any closer.

"Oh my god, Troy. Is he going to be okay?" She felt the tears leak down her face rapidly and the chief looked down sadly.

"I don't know. We'll find out when we get him in surgery."

"I'll scrub in." She said quickly but he stopped her.

"Gabriella, you can't. Your in no state to be performing surgery." He said and she sighed looking at Troy terrified. After a minute of silence he heard her soft voice echo.

"I didn't even get to tell him I loved him back." She muttered to herself and he looked at her sadly

"I'm sorry Gabriella, really."

"But I need to know he's okay. I just..I cant sit here not knowing."

"We'll try to inform you as much as we can." Gabriella's heart wrenched as she watched him leave. She felt someone pull her tightly into a hug. She gripped at Taylor's back having no control over the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"He'll be okay." She whispered, feeling tears of her own roll down her cheeks.

-

-

"Okay gentlemen." The chief said to the other doctors in the OR. "Now there's a girl crying her eyes out over this man, and were going to do everything we can to make sure he comes out of this alive. Understand?" They all nodded scared of their chief. He thought of Gabriella as a daughter, and Troy as a friend, and he was going to get Troy out of here alive if it killed him himself.

-

-

Gabriella was sitting in the same chair that she's been sitting in for over an hour. She felt as if she's been sitting there for days. She felt alone, isolated and scared. She hated that feeling. Her once silent tears began to pick up pace as the thought of Troy holding her when ever she was scared popped into her mind. Whether it was because of a scary movie, or a bad dream, whether she was scared for a patient or for her loved ones, he was always there. He was always there holding her and whispering to her that everything would be alright, and she found it ironic and cruel that the time, when she was more scared then she's ever been before, he wasn't there.

Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and looked up to see one of the nurses looking at her with sad eyes. Gabriella didn't even try to smile, she just turned her head back to the white walls and the nurse walked away. As she glanced around the waiting room, she saw everyone there, everyone feeling the way she was. A woman crying and holding her children, a man rubbing his temples while his eyes were glossed over, and all of her colleagues looking at her with concern and whispering to their friends. She suddenly didn't want to sit there anymore. She couldn't sit there anymore.

"Gabriella?" Taylor called worriedly watching her run by

-

-

Gabriella burst through the locker room door forcefully sinking to the floor as soon as she was away from all eyes. She couldn't take it. All the sympathetic smiles that people were giving her, looking at her as if they knew what she was going through. They had no idea. Troy-her Troy might…she put her head down on her knees not able to finish the thought. He promised, he promised he would be okay.

* * *

"Poor Gabriella." A nurse muttered to her friend. Sharpay felt her eyes narrow. "I know how she's feeling. We had to put my dog down last month." The nurse shook her head. "It's a terrible feeling."

"Are you listening to them?" Sharpay asked Taylor unbelievingly. "They know absolutely nothing about how she's feeling."

"Oh I know. But you'd think she'd be used to it. She works in a hospital. She's around death all the time." The other nurse replied. That was enough to make Sharpay explode.

"Are you serious?!" Sharpay snapped and the two nurses looked at her.

"Uhh Shar.." Taylor said slowly.

" I can't believe you! Her boyfriend-the love of her life has a bullet in his chest, and your comparing that to a dog getting a needle in it's ass? And _you_, do you really think anyone can just get used to death? You work at a hospital, are you saying you'd be just fine if someone you loved was perfectly healthy one day and dead the next?"

"Shar.." Taylor said again trying to calm her friend.

"You know nothing! You know nothing about Troy or Gabriella, and you know nothing about there relationship. You have a lot of nerve judging the way she's taking the news, and him getting shot is nothing like a dog being put down, so I would get it straight before you decide to justify your opinion." She sneered and the nurses looked at her with wide eyes. "Now get out of here." She snapped and they scurried off. "Who do they think they are?"

"Shar, I know your upset. I am too, but we have to be strong for Gabriella. She's really hurting."

"I know, I'm just getting sick of the way people are looking at her."

"I know me too." She said and suddenly a beeping went off. Sharpay looked down at her pager.

"Troy's out of surgery." She said relived. "The chief paged me."

"Oh thank god! Where's Gabriella?" Just as that said Gabriella came zooming by running to his room.

"Right there."

* * *

As soon as Gabriella got the chiefs page she ran as fast as she could to the room that was mentioned in his page. She entered the room breathless and the chief turned to her. Her breath got stuck seeing Troy laying in the bed, his body still limp. He had a white bandage wrapped around his torso. Her eyes reluctantly turned to the chief as she heard her name.

"He's okay Gabriella, we just have to wait for him to wake up." Gabriella put her hand over her heart relieved. "A witness said that, the man who caused the accident went crazy when they tried to get him out of the car." Her eyes went back to Troy. "They pulled him out of the vehicle and well, he pulled out a gun." Gabriella closed her eyes briefly in pain. "They said Troy pushed a women out of the way." The chief said softly. That made Gabriella smile. She sniffled as her tears, were now happy ones.

"That sounds like something he would do." Her eyes looked at his still body, feeling a sense of pride for him. "How long, until he wakes up?"

"It's hard to tell. It could be a couple hours, could be a couple days." He watched her eyes stay fixed on her boyfriend and she nodded sadly. "I'll leave you alone with him."

"Uh chief?" She called before he left. "Thank you." She said sincerely and he smiled before leaving. Her fingertips danced across the foot of the hospital bed as she got closer and closer. Before she knew it she was standing right by his head. She gently brushed the bangs out of his face.

_**Flashback**_

"_Troy." Gabriella whispered. "Troy." She repeated a little louder while gently brushing the bangs out of his face. He groaned quietly and his eyes fluttered open to see Gabriella smiling at him. "We have to get up." He groaned again and brought her to his chest, making her laugh slightly._

_**End Flashback.**_

_**Flashback**_

_He laughed quietly and bit his lip as she moved her face from his neck and flipped on her stomach so she could look at him properly. She kissed him gently on the lips before whispering; "I love you."_

"_God, I love you too." He said sincerely pulling her in for another kiss. He manoeuvred her so she was laying on top of his solid, bare chest. She smiled brightly at him while wiping his bangs out of his eyes._

_**End Flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

"_Hi." A voice said and she turned around to see a handsome man staring at her. "I'm Troy Bolton."_

"_Gabriella Montez."_

"_So," He started awkwardly not knowing what to say. "Excited?" Troy asked insinuating to their first day at Massachusetts General Hospital tomorrow morning._

"_More like terrified." She giggled and she watched him smile. She looked at all the other people who attended the orientation, the people who would be her future colleagues._

"_I think everyone's kind of feeling that way." He said smiling, he looked down at his shoes before looking back up causing his bangs to sweep in front of his face._

"_You know, you should really keep your bangs out of your eyes." She said randomly, he had the most beautiful eyes._

"_I'll keep that in mind."_

_**End Flashback**_

Gabriella looked away at the memories as tears clouded her vision. Then she did the only thing she could do at the moment. She crawled into the bed beside him, laying her head carefully on his chest being careful of his wound, and then she cried. She didn't know whether it was because she was happy, or because of the scare she had just gone through, but what she did know was, she was relived to be back by his side, listening to his heart beat.


	5. Bring it on

Troy cringed slightly as an annoying beeping filled his ears. He groaned slightly, opening his eyes only to see the ugly walls of the hospital. He looked down at his body seeing an ugly bandage wrapped around his torso.

"Hey your up." He heard Chad say. He turned his head to the right looking slightly confused, before it all came back to him. The creepy guy, the woman crying, and how could he ever forget the painful feeling of the bullet entering his chest.

"What's up with the coat?" Was the first thing Troy muttered painfully seeing Chad wearing a white lab coat.

"Oh, um..I'm chief of surgery now Troy." Chad muttered looking at him sympathetically. Troy's eyes widened slightly. How long has he been asleep? "Troy, what day is it?" Chad asked carefully.

"Uh." Troy closed his eyes thinking hard. "Thursday, because Gabriella and I get up early and go out to have breakfast on Thursdays." He muttered. Chad hung his head sadly which made Troy grow scared.

"Troy, you've been..'asleep' for a little longer then you think."

"Wh-what?"

"It's been almost five years Troy." Troy's eyes widened. Chad's serious face suddenly turned playful. "Nah! I'm just playing with yeah, you've only been down for a couple hours." He laughed and Troy breathed a sigh of relief before glaring at his so called best friend.

"You're an idiot." His hoarse voice sneered.

"Troy!" He suddenly heard and his head turned to the door smiling brightly as he saw Gabriella with a coffee in her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yea-"

"Oh my god, I was so scared. What's the matter with you!?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You better be sorry. I told you! I told you that guy looked freaky and for you to be careful, and what do you do? You get yourself shot!" She scolded and Troy tried his hardest not laugh. He really wasn't surprised to get a lecture about almost dying. While most girls would cry and just thank god that their boyfriend was okay, his girlfriend yelled at him. It was just her way of showing him how much she loved him. So he was slightly flattered by her scolding.

"I'm terribly sorry darling. I'll never do it again."

"That's not even funny Troy! You always have to be the brave guy don't you?" She asked before muttering under breath. "Making me worry like that." She mumbled unbelievingly shaking her head. "And you know what else Troy Bolton-"

"Gabi, breathe sweetie." He said pulling her waist so she was sitting on the bed. "Your gunna be here yelling until your blue in the face."

"Don't scare me like that ever again."

"I promise."

"I don't know if I can trust your promises anymore."

"Once! I get shot once, and all my promises are out the window?"

"Well you know what Troy, you should of thought of that before." Chad stared at the couple who they had forgotten was still there. Noticing this, Chad didn't know what to do except sneak out. He stood carefully walking out of the room like he hadn't just been forgotten.

"Oh my god!" Troy groaned exasperated.

"Don't 'oh my god' me."

"You are so hard headed." He mumbled rubbing his temple.

"Oh, _I'm_ hard headed?"

"Yeah, yeah you are. You would of known that if you weren't so hard headed."

"Oh grow up Troy." She mumbled walking around to the end of the bed, grabbing his chart.

"I need to grow up huh? You're the one yelling for no reason."

"Whatever." She said reading his chart. "Are you in any pain?"

"No." He said stubbornly.

"Your lying. I'm going to get you some pain medication."

"I don't want it." He pouted

"Doesn't matter, your getting it anyway. I'll bring you some water too."

"Fine." He mumbled shortly.

"Now can I trust you to be alone, or are you going to jump off the roof next?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You know, it's not like I shot myself."

"Basically." She muttered.

"Oh what is that mean? _Basically_?"

"You jumped in front of it!"

"To save someone else!" He pointed out.

"Who jumps in front of a bullet?"

"Heroic people! I thought you were getting me water?"

"I'm going, I'm going." She said walking to the door.

"Love you!" He called.

"Love you too!" She replied. That's how they worked. When they weren't gazing into each others eyes sickening everyone around them with their lovey dovey nature, you would usually find them arguing. And it was usually about stupid things. But their disagreements lasted a couple minutes and before you knew what was happening they would be back to their nauseating love struck selves.

* * *

"So he's awake?" Taylor asked as Gabriella filled the cup of water.

"Yeah, thank god."

"How's he feeling?"

"He says he's fine, but I don't really believe him." She said and Taylor laughed. "He says he's in no pain."

"Well that's a lie." Taylor said and Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"No kidding. So are you going to go out with Chad or not?"

"Not." She said quickly.

"Why? He's..nice." She said. It's not that he wasn't because he was, he was really nice, sometimes. Taylor gave her a pointed look. "Okay, well he's funny, and sweet."

"Sweet!? Gabriella, he calls me sexy lady."

"Okay, but besides that.."

"Gabriella, come on he's rude and annoying."

"But funny." She added quickly.

"But he knows he's funny. It just makes his ego even worse." She said and Gabriella sighed giving up as they walked back to Troy's room. What they didn't see was Chad hiding behind the wall listening to their conversation.

* * *

"Here you go." She said handing him his water.

"Thank you." He said before she kissed him lightly. She sat beside him and his arm looped around her waist.

"Hello Dr. Bolton." The chief said coming in with some interns. He wasn't suppose to teach, but he insisted on it. Feeling useless if he didn't. Plus, someone had to take Troy's interns.

"Sup chief?" He replied earning him an eye roll. "Team Bolton." He said nodding his head at his interns. They all smiled at there resident.

"Okay..what do we have to be aware of for every gun shot wound?" The chief asked.

"Umm, lead poisoning?" An intern Troy's never seen before said. He must have been one of the chiefs.

"Good." Troy said impressed before turning to Gabriella. "He's good." He turned back to the intern. "Your good. Well done."

"Troy shut up." The chief finally snapped giving up on trying to be professional. "Yes Dr. Macaw, well done."

"I just said that." Troy mumbled to Gabriella making her giggle quietly.

"So what else can you tell me about Dr. Bolton?" The chief asked the interns.

"Gemini, happily taken, middle name-embarrassingly enough, Alexander uh, what else, Oh! I admit, I am a bit of a cuddler..uh..-"

"Troy, don't be a smart ass." The chief said, he's been saying that a lot lately. Troy looked to Gabriella for support but she shrugged.

"I'm on his side for this one." She said and he sighed defeated.

"When can I go home?" Troy asked impatiently.

"Well since you don't smoke or drink, the healing process will be a little faster then someone who did. And it did not go straight through which is also means a slightly faster healing process. Although it did get quite a bit of tissue. So I'd say about three to five weeks."

"So basically a month?" Troy asked deadpanned. "Well that sucks. Isn't there something you can do to make the process go by faster?"

"Troy, stop being difficult." Gabriella scolded.

"I am not being difficult-am I being difficult?" He asked the chief. "I don't think I'm difficult, it's a perfectly normal question, god, a coffin would be more welcoming then this room."

"Sweetie?" Gabriella said gently and he looked at her. "Your being difficult." Troy sighed again and plopped his head on his pillow as Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair.

"Okay Dr. Bolton, now I want you to stretch your left arm out in front of you." Troy rolled his eyes slightly before doing as he was told. "Okay, now your right." Troy tried to move his right arm but it stayed in its place.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked cautiously as he looked at his arm confused.

"I..I can't move my arm." He said scared and the chief sighed.

"I was afraid of that. The bullet might of his a nerve. We'll have to start physical therapy."

"Wait what? No, I don't have time for physical therapy. I'm a surgeon, this can't be happening."

"Troy, it's okay." Gabriella cooed hearing the fear in his voice, Troy let out a breath calming down slightly.

"After physical therapy, everything will be fine right? I mean, it'll be as if nothing happened, right?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Well you know that there could be some effects, but we'll have to see how it goes."

"Oh my god." Troy muttered. He was a surgeon, he couldn't lose use of his arm. That couldn't happen.

"Troy." He heard Gabriella say firmly. He looked up at her, and she looked into his fearful eyes intensely. "Physical therapy is going to fly by." She said surely. "Were going to work really hard at it, and you'll be performing surgeries in no time. You got shot, and your sitting here talking and breathing and joking like nothing happened. Physical therapy is nothing. You can handle it. Your superman, remember?" She said to him. Troy looked at her for a moment before leaning his forehead on hers briefly, closing his eyes. He took a breath and looked at the chief.

"Bring it on."

* * *

**Hi everyone. I cant believe how many people are liking this story. Thanks so much for the reviews. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks everyone for reading.**

**dani**


	6. Physical therapy

"Okay Dr. Bolton first we'll have to massage the arm trying to get some circulation." The chief said coming up to the side of his bed.

"Whoa, whoa! I don't think so." He said trying to move away.

"Relax Bolton. I figured you'd react that way so I paged someone to come down and do it."

"Like female?" Troy asked.

"Yes Dr. Bolton."

"Uhh.."

"What now?" The chief asked frustrated.

"I just don't know how happy Gabriella would be about that." He said and the chief rolled his eyes.

"It's an arm Troy." The chief said.

"But still…it's suggesting something."

"Like what!?"

"I _really _don't want to have this conversation with you." He shuddered.

"Hey chief. You paged me?" Gabriella asked coming into the room.

"Oh okay, that's cool." Troy said nodding while Gabriella's eyebrows scrunched. The chief just rolled his eyes again.

"He won't let me massage his arm." He said deadpanned writing something down on his chart.

"Ohh. Your being difficult again." She said walking over to him. He smiled and kissed her, she pulled away quickly considering the chief of surgery was in the room.

"Hey! I'm a patient I get to kiss you as much as I want." He said.

"Just like all my other patients." She joked.

"Not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"If you two are done flirting, I'd like to start."

"Jeez chief, way to kill a mood." Troy mumbled. Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm stretching it out gently. She carefully laid it out in front of him before curling it toward him. A quick beep was heard and the chief looked down at his pager.

"I'll be right back. Dr. Montez, just keep doing what your doing, and if he's in any pain give him ten milligrams of epi okay?" He said and she nodded at him before he left.

"You know," Troy muttered to her watching her carefully as she worked on his arm. "If I could use my arm right now, I would sooo be flexing for you." He said which made her giggle.

"Always a charmer." She said smiling at him. "Can you feel that?" She asked massaging his bicep.

"Yeah, actually." He replied slightly surprised.

"That's a good sign. How does it feel?"

"Good." He breathed almost seductively. He reached his left arm over to her stroking her thigh.

"Troy.." She warned with a small giggled slapping his hand away. "I'm your doctor right now, not your girlfriend."

"You're a sexy doctor."

"Do you want me to get the chief to do this?" She asked and his eyes widened.

"No. God no." He said with a shudder making her giggle.

"So, Zeke asked Sharpay to marry him." Gabriella muttered almost hinting looking down at her fingers that were still rubbing his arm.

"Stupid, stupid man." Troy muttered with a laugh.

"Well, they have been together for a year and a half." She said trying to point out to him that they've been together longer.

"So? That doesn't mean that marriage is the right thing. The time two people date doesn't determine how the marriage is going to work. I mean we've been together for almost three years and you don't see us getting married."

"No, no I don't." She muttered pushing her thumb into his arm with force.

"Ow!" He whined.

"Sorry sweetie."

* * *

"Hello nurse McKessie, can you run these labs for me, please?" Chad asked politely. Taylor raised an eyebrow at him before taking the folder out of his hand.

"Uhh, sure..doctor."

"Thank you. Good bye nurse McKessie."

"Bye." she said watching his retreating back weirdly.

"What are you looking at?" Sharpay asked coming up to the counter.

"Uhh, nothing." Taylor said shaking her head. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, are you going for lunch soon?"

"Yeah I just have to run these labs first."

"Okay, I'm going to see if Gabriella wants to come."

"Oh, she can't she's working with the chief on Troy's physical therapy."

* * *

Troy held the oversized pen in his hand trying to write his name. So far, he had 'T' well, at least that's what Gabriella thought it was. She giggled quietly to herself as she watched him use the giant pen. It was probably bigger then his head, but it was easier to hold so it had to be that size if he ever wanted to write with his right hand again. "This is frustrating." Troy mumbled.

"That's pretty good Dr. Bolton." The chief said

"Are you kidding? That's terrible." Troy said seeing two lines scraped across the page.

"What do you expect?" Gabriella asked with a slight giggle. "It's your first day. It'll get better." She said softly stroking his hair.

"You can take a break if you like Troy." The chief said. He sighed in relief dropping the pen.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"My arms okay. I got feeling back so that's good, but it's still hard to write. It like tenses up."

"No I don't just mean your arm. Like any head aches? Nausea?..Diarrhea?-"

"What!? No" He said quickly making her laugh.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm a doctor, remember?" She giggled.

"But its weird, you're my girlfriend."

"Not here she isn't." The chief warned quickly.

"Yeah, professional blah, blah, blah, I get that enough from her." Troy said pointing his thumb at Gabriella.

"Okay, breaks over." The chief announced earning a loud groan from Troy.

"That was hardly a break." Troy complained. Gabriella laughed again as she watched the chief roll his eyes for about the hundredth time. Troy watched Gabriella carefully as she sat on the bed beside him. He still had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming each time he laid eyes on her. He still remembered the first time he ever laid eyes on her.

_Flashback_

_Troy looked around the crowded room with a sigh as he stood by his best friend and roommate Chad Danforth. They were roommates in med school and were both ecstatic when they got into the same hospital. Everyone was dressed in nice evening wear. Women in elegant cocktail dresses and men in suits. Glancing around he looked at his colleagues or as he thought of them, competition. Taking in everyone's appearance before they would be shielded away by surgical masks._

"_Whoa." He uttered before quickly spinning around to face Chad._

"_What? What's going on?" Chad asked as he watched Troy look over his shoulder before looking to the floor. Troy gulped and scratched his head._

"_Look um..see the girl with the black dress? And the dark hair?" He asked. Chad looked past Troy's shoulder looking in the crowd. "Don't look!" Troy shrieked and Chad diverted his eyes quickly._

"_But you told me to look."_

"_She's beautiful." Troy muttered under his breath._

"_Who?" Chad asked getting frustrated._

"_I just told you!" Troy said exasperated before exhaling. He looked over his shoulder subtly, smiling softly as he watched her laugh lightly with another girl with blonde hair. "She has dark eyes, and long curly black hair." He said before turning back to Chad reluctantly._

"_Oh okay, I see her. She's hot." Chad said nodding casually. "Are you going to go talk to her or what?" He asked and Troy's eyes widened._

"_Are you kidding? A girl like that probably has a boyfriend."_

"_It's just talking. Plus it doesn't hurt to find out. Who knows, maybe she doesn't."_

"_I guess." He said nervously. "But what do I say?"_

"_Hi, would be a good start."_

"_Hi?"_

"_That's it." Chad said obviously amused with Troy's nervous state. He'd never seen his best friend like this. He had no problem talking to girls in med school._

"_Hi. I can do that." He said some what confidently. Troy took a deep breath. "Hold my drink." He muttered before walking over to the beautiful girl in the black dress._

"_Hi." He said and he watched her turn around, and he sucked in a breath. "I'm Troy Bolton."_

"_Gabriella Montez." God even her name was beautiful._

"_So," He started awkwardly not knowing what to say. "Excited?" Troy asked insinuating to their first day at Massachusetts General Hospital tomorrow morning._

"_More like terrified." She giggled and he smiled. _

"_I think everyone's kind of feeling that way." He said smiling, he looked down at his shoes before looking back up causing his bangs to sweep in front of his face._

"_You know, you should really keep your bangs out of your eyes." She said randomly. He couldn't help but smile at the abrupt statement._

"_I'll keep that in mind."_

_**End Flashback**_

Gabriella felt Troy interlace their hands and she smiled.

* * *

"Nurse McKessie, would you mind running an IV drip on Mr Shift?"

"Okay what's up with you?" She asked Chad.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you acting…weird?"

"I'm sorry nurse McKessie, I don't know what your talking about. I think I'm being very civilized. Not rude at all." He said not looking at her.

"Okay, whatever, just cut it out. It's weird." Taylor said before going to Mr. Shift's room and Chad let out a small smile.

* * *

**I can't believe how many reviews I have already. Thanks so much. And I was surprised how many people loved the prank Chad pulled. Lol. I wasn't expecting that good of a reaction. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Love dani.**


	7. Homesick

Gabriella walked through the hospital smiling at the people that passed. Anyone could tell she was a little excited. She had been in surgery all day, so she was ecstatic that she finally had time to go see her boyfriend. It had been about a week or so and Troy was doing great. He could write his name, and it was somewhat legible. The chief was about to keep having Troy work on it but Gabriella just laughed and told him that's what his writing always looked like. That got her a glare from Troy, but it was true. So he was promoted to a smaller pen.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted coming into his room.

"Hey! Come look." He said and Gabriella did as he said. She watched his hand clench slightly before picking up the pen and started to slowly write seeing the lead sprawled across the paper.

"Troy that's great!" She said watching him write her name.

"Great? I don't think you realize how hard it is to write your name." He said which made Gabriella laugh quietly. "I thought it was amazing, incredible even. I was hoping to be that guy in the movies that everyone loves. You know the one whose injured but still manages to drag himself across the gross dirty floor to save the one he loves." He ranted and Gabriella looked at him amused. "It's not exactly the same thing but still."

"Your right Troy. I apologize. That's wonderfully amazing I'm truly touched thank you."

"That's all I'm asking for." He said smiling charmingly before she bent down to kiss him. "So how are you?"

"I'm okay. I miss having you at the apartment."

"I miss _being _at the apartment."

"Don't worry, you'll be home in no time. Your already writing my name." She smiled. "Which from what I hear is a hard name to write out." She said mockingly.

"There's so many letters." He whined and Gabriella giggled. She watched as he suddenly turned serious, which caught her off guard. Troy wasn't really the serious type. "I've missed you."

"Me? But I see you every day." She laughed.

"But it's not the same. I miss having you around all the time, and Thursday breakfast, and going to sleep with you in my arms and waking up with you there." Gabriella looked at him feeling touched. She rarely saw this side of him. He was always goofing around, rather making jokes then having serious conversations. "And of course our morning showers." There he is.

"You mean my morning showers that you intrude on." She giggled.

"It saves time." He said coming up with an excuse.

"Oh right, that's why you do it." She said and he nodded.

"Oh yeah. You know we haven't had sex in like.."

"What, a week and a half?" She finished amused. "You can't wait a week and a half?"

"No, no I can't." He said wrapping both his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

"Hey!" She said excited pointing to his arm.

"I know, now I can feel you up with both hands."

"Good to know." The chief said coming into the room. Gabriella blushed and pulled out of his embrace.

"Don't worry chief, your next." Troy joked and the chief shook his head obviously annoyed.

"Well Dr. Bolton, your making great progress. You have movement back which is great news. I'm surprised by how quickly your recovery is going."

"Well." Troy said cockily. "That's how I do." Gabriella rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Right." The chief said emotionless.

"Your gunna miss me when I get out of here." Troy said. "I mean one day I'm the loving patient that bonds with all the doctors and the next I'm the sexy doctor that survived a tragedy. I would completely understand if you were envious of me."

"What! What would possibly make you think I'm envious of you?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"I'll be back to check on you later Dr. Bolton." The chief said before storming out muttering under his breath.

"What did I say about bugging the chief?" She asked disciplining. Troy's eyes squinted slightly as if he was racking his brain for an answer.

"Do it?" He tried lamely and she shook her head laughing slightly.

"I'm so proud of you. I know all of this is a lot to take in. I mean one minute you're a sexy doctor and the next you're a loving patient." She mocked and he smiled at her. "I have to go okay?" She muttered to him sadly and he nodded. She bent down and kissed him again. "I'll come back later though. Do you want me to turn on the TV?" She asked.

"Could you?" Gabriela nodded and walked over to the TV that sat in the corner of the room hanging from the ceiling. She stood on her tippy toes reaching for the TV. Troy couldn't help but stare at her ass and her bare back as her scrub top rode up as she stretched. "Damn." He grunted playfully. Gabriella turned around glaring at him.

"I hope your not like this to all women." She said going over to his bedside again.

"Of course not baby. I only like my women in scrubs."

"I'm sure you do." She said kissing him on the lips one last time. "Love you baby."

"Love you too." He replied before she walked out. Troy sighed, bored already.

"Uh, Leah?" He called the nurse that walked by. "Could you page the chief for me?"

"Sure Dr. Bolton." She answered and Troy smiled. He needed something to amuse him.

* * *

Gabriella groaned and put her head on the counter. Taylor raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just always feel so bad leaving him." She said and Taylor laughed slightly

"I know, but you're a doctor. You have to work."

"Speaking of work, I have to go do rounds." She said grabbing her clipboard. "Stupid interns." She muttered under her breath making Taylor laugh again. "Bye Tay."

"See yeah." Taylor waved smiling. "Hey your Troy's best friend right?" She asked Chad as he walked by. He looked over his shoulder before looking back at her making sure she was talking to him.

"Uh yeah."

"Do you think you could go see him or something? Gabriella's always upset whenever he's alone."

"Well you know, I'll be alone Friday night."

"Okay, whatever, can you just go see him when you have the time?" She asked and watched him nod before walking away. Chad looked around hoping no one saw what just happened.

-

-

"Dr Murphy." Gabriella said and the interns head whipped up at the sound of his name. He found himself grow scared under the gaze of the pretty doctor. "What can you tell me about Mrs Foley?"

"Uhh, she was submitted complaining about headaches and dizziness."

"Very good. And what did we find out?"

"She has a tumor on her left frontal lobe."

"Thank you Dr. Murphy, you can scrub in on the surgery this afternoon." She said before turning to Mrs Foley. "Do you have any questions Mrs Foley?"

"Um, I don't think so." She said nervously and Gabriella smiled warmly at her.

"We'll do everything we can to make sure nothing goes wrong in surgery." That seemed to calm her and she nodded.

* * *

"Hey." Chad said coming into Troy's room.

"Hey." Troy replied not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"What are you watching?"

"Infomercial."

"Why?" Chad asked confused looking at the TV.

"Gabriella forgot to change the channel. Look at these knives. There amazing, they can cut through anything."

"Okay.." Chad muttered going over to the TV to change the channel.

"No, wait! I want to see how much these cost. Besides there's one about this exercise DVD next. I'm thinking about buffing up a little you know? I mean Gabriella's always going to her Yoga, Pilates stuff, so I figure I should do something to." He said still looking at the TV, and Chad nodded staring at the TV as well.

"Man, look at those things go. They really can cut through anything."

"I know right."

* * *

**Really bad ending. Sorry. And sorry its so short. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Dani. **


	8. Murse?

**Three weeks later.**

Gabriella turned the corner into Troy's room but stopped as she saw his empty bed. That couldn't be good.

"Looking for me?" A voice asked and Gabriella turned around smiling brightly at Troy.

"There you are. I was afraid the chief killed you." She joked and he laughed slightly.

"Nah, I'm a fast runner." He said and she giggled before kissing him on the lips, noticing the blue sling his arm was sitting in.

"What are you doing up?" She asked although she had a slight feeling she knew why considering he was wearing his normal clothes. He smiled brightly at her hopeful look.

"Why do think?" He asked playfully and she lit up hugging him tightly. He laughed and picked her up with his left arm before putting her back down.

"Your getting discharged today!?" She asked excited and he nodded.

"Yup."

"Oh Troy, I'm so excited. Its been so boring at the apartment without you."

"I bet. There hasn't been any late night visitors has there?" He asked jokingly and she smiled and leaned into his chest.

"A few here and there." She teased.

"There lucky this is my punching arm." Troy joked insinuating to his arm that was cozy in the sling.

"How long do you have to wear this?"

"Just a week." He answered and watched as she bit her lip looking at him happily.

"Your coming home." She mumbled happily and he smiled.

"I'm coming home." He repeated lovingly placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled and stood on her tippy toes so she could kiss him probably. Wrapping one arm around his neck bringing their foreheads together while the other one laid on his chest playing with the white belt that was gripped to his chest, attached to his sling. He kissed her happily. He couldn't wait to get home, it was probably spotless. Knowing his girlfriend she would want it squeaky clean for his return.

"Oh god!" The chief shrieked coming around the corner cringing slightly as he saw them kissing. "This is a hospital!"

"Yeah Gabriella, god!" Troy said and Gabriella's jaw dropped. Troy laughed and wrapped his left arm around her waist making sure she didn't storm away. "Kidding." He mumbled before kissing her pouting lips.

"Dr. Bolton, I just came to tell you that you can come back to work in a week."

"A week!? That sucks!" Troy said and the chief sighed at his unprofessional behaviour. "I've been bored out of my mind for the past month. Why cant I work? I'm out of the hospital."

"Troy your arms in a sling. There's no way you can work." Gabriella pointed out.

"There has to be something I can do."

"Well, the nurses could use some help." The chief pondered making Gabriella laugh loudly and both men looked at her.

"You want Troy, _Troy,_ to be a nurse?"

"I could be a nurse." Troy said and Gabriella's jaw dropped for the second time that morning.

"Your serious." She concluded shocked seeing the humourless expression on his face. "Oh my god. My boyfriends going to be a murse." She mumbled before walking out of the room.

"Murse?" The chief asked.

"Male nurse. Ignore her." Troy said with a wave of a hand. "All I know is that I can't sit anymore I want to work. Besides I am confident enough with my masculinity to be a murse!" Troy said yelling the last part so Gabriella would hear. He laughed slightly as he heard; "Oh my god Troy!" come from the hallway. The chief gave him a confused look. "She's just afraid that I'll embarrass her." He said rolling his eyes.

"You have an odd relationship." The chief said before shaking his head. "So obviously you won't be able to do much, just organize folders and other things like that."

"Fine by me."

"Okay, you can start tomorrow." The chief said with a nod of a head.

* * *

Troy jumped out of the bed room, his left hand resting on his hip and his chest puffed out as if he was a super hero.

"Troy.." Gabriella groaned seeing his bright pink scrubs. "Is that really necessary?"

"Gabriella, it's my first day, I have to _blend._"

"You're a man, wearing pink scrubs. That's not exactly blending." She said before accepting the kiss he placed on her lips. He walked over to the counter pouring him some cereal.

"Your just jealous because I look better in pink then you do."

"Troy, you know you're a man, right?" Gabriella asked teasingly

"Well this man, needs a man sized breakfast." He said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Why do you insist to embarrass me?"

"Cause its fun." He replied making her roll her eyes. He brought his bowl to the table sitting in the chair beside hers slinging his free arm over her chair and peaking at the paper she was reading. She handed him the sports section, unfolding it for him and he smiled happily.

* * *

Gabriella walked about ten feet ahead of Troy as she walked into the hospital, walking up to the nurses station being greeted by a confused look from Taylor.

"Where's Troy? Isn't he working with the nurses today?" Taylor asked her.

"Oh, just wait." Gabriella said almost painfully and Taylor's eyebrows scrunched in confusion until her mouth dropped as she watched him enter the hospital walking in and draping his arm around Gabriella's shoulder as she hid her face.

"This is my girlfriend." Troy told one of the doctors that walked by nodding his head at Gabriella.

"Why do I sleep with you?" She asked and Troy laughed.

"Because I'm sexy." He said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I have to go." She told Taylor before turning to Troy. She opened her mouth to say something but just closed it shaking her head and walking off. Troy laughed and turned to Taylor. God he loved to bug her. Chad turned the corner on his way to see Taylor when he froze as he saw what his best friend was wearing.

"Dude, why are you wearing that?" Chad asked.

"To bug Gabriella."

"She's gunna dump you one day." Taylor said with a laugh.

"Nah, she loves me too much." He said leaning on the counter. He looked at Chad amused as Chad just stared at him flabbergasted. "Chad.." Troy called softly. "You okay?"

"You..why..oh my god."

"That was Gabriella's reaction."

"How did you even find those in your size?" Chad asked and Troy laughed.

"Dr Bolton." The chief said staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hey chief what do you want me to do first?"

"Uh, nurse McKessie, will show you what to do." He said shaking his head. It was one thing after another with this guy.

"Okay Taylor." Troy said standing up straight. "Teach me."

"Okay for now were just going to get you to sort out these charts."

"I can do that."

"Okay and we'll just find something for you to do after."

"Okay."

* * *

Mrs Foley woke up, her vision becoming clear, seeing Gabriella smiling at her.

"Your awake." Gabriella said happily. "The surgery went great. You'll be happy to hear that we got it all out."

"Oh thank you." She thanked tearfully. Gabriella smiled and brought a tiny flashlight out of her breast pocket.

"I just want your eyes to follow the light okay?" She asked and Mrs Foley nodded doing as she said. Gabriella smiled happily seeing her vision didn't get affected from the surgery. "Well your visions fine, and so is your speech which is great. Dr Murphy will be here if you have any questions and he's just going to make sure everything else is running smoothly, okay?"

"Thank you so much Dr Montez. I can't begin to say how grateful I am." She said and Gabriella smiled warmly. She loved this part of the job. Seeing their grateful faces made the long hours and encounters with death all worth it.

"Good job Murphy." Gabriella complimented as they left the room and Dr. Murphy smiled nervously. "I'm assigning you to the rest of her case." She said passing him her chart. "Just check to see if everything is running smoothly. Her vision is all clear, and her speech seems to be fine. Just check for dizziness, any loss of smell things like that."

"Okay Dr. Montez." He said and Gabriella smiled.

* * *

Troy had finished organizing the charts after about an hour. Having only one arm can really slow a person down. Taylor assigned him to pencil sharpening next, so he was sitting in front of the pencil sharpener realizing that it is _not _easy using an electric pencil sharpener with one hand. He pushed the pencil in only to have the sharpener back up. He tried again and the same thing happened as the pencil just spun around and around not being sharpened. He groaned aggravated and tried to use his right elbow to try and hold the sharpener in place, but struggling as the white belt attached to the sling held it in place. He heard a soft giggled and looked up to see Gabriella looking at him amused.

"Having troubles?" She asked amused.

"No." He lied. "There's just, something wrong with the sharpener."

"Oh yeah, the _sharpener_ is the one with the troubles." She said teasingly.

"Now your catching on."

"How's your first day?"

"Besides the sharpener part its good." He said making her laugh. "Your talking to me now?"

"Would you rather I leave?"

"No! Don't leave." He said and she smiled. "So how's your tumor patient?"

"She's good. Surgery went great, we got it out."

"All of it?"

"Yup."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah I know, well now I really do have to go."

"Okay meet me back here later and I'll take you to lunch." He said and she looked at him cautiously. He rolled his eyes. "I'll change."

"Okay." She said and he leaned over the counter giving her a kiss ignoring the scolding look she gave him. Her boyfriend was crazy and embarrassing but he always left her on her toes. Never made life boring. She managed to get used to his crazy ways, the longer they dated. Now all she had to do was get his ass down the aisle.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**dani**


	9. Promises

Gabriella stepped down the white laminate floor when a hand reached out and snatched her in the on call room. She giggled as Troy pressed her against the door and started kissing down her neck

"What happened to lunch?" Gabriella asked amused.

"I suddenly have a craving for something else." He whispered to her seductively and she felt herself shiver. She bit her lip as he started nibbling on her ear.

"You expect me to do this with you while your dressed like that?" She asked tugging on his pink scrubs.

"No I expect you to take them off." He whispered making her shiver again.

"Baby, as much as I would love to do this with you," She muttered placing both of her hands on his chest, her fingers dancing on the bare skin that was exposed by the V cut. "I have to work."

"But Ella, you were going to go to lunch with me, why won't you have sex with me?" Gabriella laughed at this.

" Were at work. And your arm still isn't that great. Besides lunch was in the cafeteria."

"And sex is in the on call room." He pointed out playfully.

"My point is," She giggled. "Lunch would of taken ten minutes."

"Well you know.."

"Don't even finish that sentence." She giggled pressing her fingers to his lips.

"Its been like a month." Troy whined. "Please."

"Your begging now?" Gabriella asked amused. He suddenly dropped to his knees hugging her legs with his left arm.

"Yes Gabriella, please, please have sex with me." He joked. Gabriella giggled and pulled him back up and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Don't you remember when we were interns?"

"How could I forget."

"We were young and just starting to date. We were in the on call room more then we were in the OR." He joked making her giggle.

"I would race to work to see you." She said remembering.

"As would I, love." He muttered to her lovingly and she smiled. Her hands found there way back to his chest playing with the pink fabric.

"So, how about tonight, we light some candles, and I could get into something tight and sexy that barely covers anything and.."

"Mhmm.." Troy said smiling.

"And we can snuggle up and watch a movie."

"Oh, ha-ha." He said sarcastically. "Your hilarious."

"And you say nobody gets my jokes." She said. He smiled brightly and kissed her passionately.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She giggled, running her fingers through his hair, before sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

Troy spun himself around on the blue office chair making himself dizzy. He gripped the counter of the nurses station pushing himself forcefully making him spin in a circle quickly, causing any outsider to see a blur of pink. He was waiting to meet Gabriella. When she arrived they would drive home, not paying attention to stop signs and red lights, a yield sign couldn't even stop Troy. After a month he would finally get what he was dying for. No exaggeration. Well, sort of.

"How is that helping?" Taylor asked stopping his chair abruptly. He blinked trying to make the room stop spinning. "You beg for work, and then come here and goof around." Taylor scolded.

"Can you, stop jumping around?" He asked dizzily and she huffed.

"Troy! Please be serious. I don't know how Gabriella puts up with you." She said making him laugh.

"She's just using me for my body." He joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Just..behave." She said desperately.

"Yes Miss." Troy replied teasingly.

"Dr. Bolton." The chief boomed making him spin in his chair looking at the chief.

"Hey chief!" Troy said brightly.

"Can you change the bed pans in Mr Fetchers room, before you leave?"

"Ooo," Troy winced. "I don't think so."

"Excuse me?" The chief asked.

"That's a two arm job. I am only in use of one, as you can see."

"It's not a two arm job." The chief replied tiredly.

"For you two arm people it's not."

"What?"

"What?" Troy replied and the chief groaned.

"I don't have time for this." He snarled storming off. Troy laughed and spun around to look at Taylor.

"Works every time." He said and she rolled her eyes. Troy sighed loudly looking at the clock on the wall. "Where's my girlfriend!?" He asked impatient.

"Now, are you talking about me? Or your other girlfriend?" Gabriella asked giggling. He turned around and smiled as he saw her.

"You know I only see my other girlfriend on Sundays." He joked. He stood up from his chair leaning over the counter so he was closer.

"Oh right, how foolish of me."

"Mhmm, but you're my favourite."

"I'm flattered." Gabriella said as she leaned on the counter.

"You guys have an odd relationship." Taylor said.

"That is not the first time I've heard that." Troy said making Gabriella laugh.

"So listen," She started making Troy look back at her.

"Uh oh." He muttered.

"No, no, 'uh oh.'" She said hesitantly, biting her lip looking at him guilty

"That face means uh oh."

"No, this face means, I have to stay later then expected." She said.

"Uh oh!" He groaned and Gabriella laughed quietly.

"Baby, our evenings not ruined, I promise, it's just…delayed."

"I don't like delay." He whined. Gabriella smiled again before leaning closer to him.

"You waited a month, you can wait a couple more hours." She whispered giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't remind me."

"I will see you in a couple hours." She said backing away from the counter. "Hopefully." She spun around walking away.

"Hopefully!?" He called after her.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Taylor asked.

"No, not really."

"I didn't think so."

"So, speaking about what a great guy I am," He said and Taylor looked at him strangely. "You know who else is a great guy?"

"Hm, let me guess, Chad?" She asked not surprised.

"So you think so too?" He asked in his fake cheery voice. "He is really great isn't he? And, he's a _doctor_." Troy said raising his eyebrows.

"Just like everybody else in here."

"Not me. Haven't you heard? I'm a murse now." Troy said making her laugh. "Well, for a week anyway."

"Impressive."

"I know right. You know who else is impressive?"

"Let it go Troy."

"Okay, okay..he really is great though."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**dani**


	10. Late night phone call

Troy had his arms wrapped tightly around Gabriella, as they laid in bed. The red numbers on the digital clock flashing 1:10 am. The starry night hadn't seemed to set them to sleep, as they were both tossing and turning. Troy kept placing soft kisses on the back of her neck and readjusting his arms around her waist.

"Troy." Gabriella said softly as he kissed her skin again. "Stop it, your keeping me up." She muttered and he pushed his lips to her neck blowing out a gust of air making a loud noise slip his lips and a tingle hit her skin. She threw her foot back kicking him in the shin.

"Ow." He muttered and she kept her eyes closed letting out a breath preparing herself for sleep once again. She got herself comfortable snuggling in his arms when the phone rang loudly through out the apartment. Both of there eyebrows scrunched, wondering who would be calling so late. "Ella.." He groaned.

"I'm comfy you get it."

"Just let it go to the answering machine." He mumbled sleepily into her hair, his eyes still refusing to open.

"It could be important."

"Then answer it." He mumbled like it was obvious.

"I don't want to, you get it."

"I don't want to get it. Besides, my arm hurts." He lied using the excuse he's been using a lot lately, making Gabriella groan and roll out of bed.

"I can't wait until that stupid thing comes off." She muttered walking over to the dresser taking the phone off of the charger. "Hello?" She answered her tired state obvious in her voice.

"Gab! It's Chad!" He said excitedly and Gabriella walked over to the bed shoving the phone in Troy's face climbing back into bed.

"Hello?" Troy asked confused.

"Thank you!" Chad said gratefully, his smile ear to ear, although Troy couldn't see.

"Who is this?"

"It's Chad. Your best friend."

"My best friend doesn't call me at.." He looked over a comfortable but also irritated Gabriella to the black alarm clock. " 1:30 in the morning."

"Were you asleep?"

"What do you want Chad?" He asked impatiently. His eyes closed again and he laid back down cuddling into his girlfriend while holding the phone to his ear.

"I got a date!" Chad yelled and Troy winced slightly at the loud voice booming through the receiver. "What ever you say worked. Thank you! Both me and Taylor are on call and I walked by the desk, laying down my moves-"

"Of course." Troy said. It was Chad's routine, of course he did.

"And she said yes! She said yes and I'm taking her out Friday. Now of course she's taking her own car and is allowed to leave at anytime but it's still a date."

"That's great." He mumbled tiredly. "But Chad, couldn't this have waited until tomorrow? When the suns up?"

"No! It's because of you were even going out. I had to thank you as soon as it happened."

"Okay, well I have to get up in about 5 hours and I have a cranky girlfriend so-" Gabriella reached over slapping him against his chest. "Ow! Why do you keep hurting me tonight?" He asked rubbing his chest.

"Don't call me cranky."

"Right hunny, 'cause you're a ray of sunshine right now." He muttered making her slap him again.

"Troy?" Chad question hearing the two lovers bicker. "Troy!"

"Chad I got to go." Troy moped saying one last goodbye. "There, are you happy?" He asked hanging up the phone and throwing it at the end of the bed.

"Sweetie, don't put the phone on the bed. One of us will kick it and it will fall and break and then it'll wake us up." She listed. " Put it on the charger."

"I can't. My arm hurts." He mumbled snuggling into her back. She groaned getting up again.

"What did Chad want?" She asked putting the phone on the charger.

"Him and Taylor have a date." He mumbled tiredly in the pillow. She opened her mouth to say something as her eyebrows scrunched. She was about to question it before she just shook her head figuring she'd ask questions at a reasonable hour. "Ella, come back to bed. I can't sleep without you." He mumbled and her shoulders slumped unbelievingly, before she rolled her eyes. He's the one whose been keeping her up. She did as he said anyway crawling in next to him, feeling his arms drape over her waist again. "Kiss." Was all he mumbled his eyes shut peacefully. As the words left his mouth she looked over her shoulder pressing a quick goodnight kiss to his lips. His eyes opened again as he felt her turn back positioning herself comfortably in his arms, pressing her back to his chest. "Since..your up, and I'm up.."

"Go to sleep Troy."

* * *

"Oh thank god." Gabriella said teasingly watching Troy come out of the bedroom in his normal navy blue scrubs.

"What, you didn't like the pink?" He asked playfully. It was his third day as a murse and he was kind of missing being in action. Slicing and dicing, and showing off for Gabriella. Only a couple more days and he would get that stupid sling off of his arm, and be the sexy surgeon again.

"I'm not the biggest fan." She said smiling softly at him before he leant down and kissed her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked worried as he watched her rub her temples.

"Yeah, just a head ache."

"You know, I am a doctor…in four days." He said making her laugh slightly.

"Oh really. So your saying you can just cure my head ache?" She asked amused and he nodded.

"Yup." He said sitting in the chair beside her. He pressed a long kiss to her head and she laughed. "Better?"

"Not really." She said muffling a laugh as his eyebrows scrunched like what she said was ridiculous. He brought his lips to her forehead again pressing another kiss.

"How about now?"

"Nope."

"Well your obviously prone to my kissing powers."

"Doesn't mean I still don't want them." She giggled leaning into him and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Well good. Because all day I'm gunna be trying to make it work. I'll get rid of that head ache if it kills me. You'll be walking and I'll just side tackle yeah, and give yeah a big sloppy one." He joked and she laughed again.

"Looking forward to it." She mumbled kissing him again.

"It's nice to see your in a better mood then last night." He teased and she glared at him.

"You mean this morning. Why was your stupid friend calling at one in the morning anyway?" She asked in a slight whimper.

"Hey, he's your stupid friend to. And it's Chad. He was excited and wanted us to know."

"He couldn't have waited until work?"

"Doesn't look like it." He said and she sighed.

"Speaking of work.."

"A few more minutes?" He pleaded. He didn't want to go to work yet. Because once they step into the hospital he's stuck behind the nurses desk and unable to see his girlfriend until the end of the day.

"Were going to be late." She said standing up and putting her empty bowl in the sink. He followed her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"So? We can call in sick. You have a headache."

"Were not skipping work Troy." She giggled and he stuck out his bottom lip, craning his neck so he could look at the side of her face, and she could see his pout. She giggled again placing a haste kiss on his pouting lips. Troy smiled widely kissing her one more time before letting her go. He had to get as much as he could knowing she wouldn't let him near her once they get to the hospital.

* * *

They walked into the brown brick hospital hand in hand. The early morning crew of doctors and nurses bustling around while the ones on call were fighting to stay awake. Gabriella placed her hand that wasn't in Troy's to her mouth covering a yawn. She sighed slightly wishing more then anything

she could crawl back into her and Troy's warm bed.

"Are you gunna hang out with me for a little while at the nurses desk?" He asked playfully and she smiled.

"I can't. I have to go and save lives."

"That's why I love yeah." He mumbled placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"I want to talk to Taylor though, so I'll walk you there, how about that?"

"Fine by me." He said kissing the back of her hand quickly and walking towards the teal countertop.

-

-

"Hey guys." Taylor greeted walking behind the counter and putting a file in one of the baskets. "I'm exhausted I can't wait to get out of here."

"You know who else is exhausted?" Troy asked walking around the counter and throwing his backpack under it. "Us." He said pointing to him and Gabriella making Gabriella smile and shake her head. "Your stupid boyfriend called in the middle of the night."

"What?"

"Chad." Gabriella giggled shaking her head at Troy. "He told us you have a date." She added leaning on the counter rubbing her temples again feeling another sharp pain.

"Oh." Taylor mumbled sheepishly. "I guess. It's nothing major, he just kept bugging me so I said yes."

"What a story to tell the grandchildren." Troy joked earning a glare from Taylor and a laugh from Gabriella.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked worried.

"I'm fine." Gabriella said honestly. "Just a small headache and a bad sleep." She said eyeing Troy and he raised his arms in defence.

"That last part was Chad's fault." He said and she smiled.

"I got to go." Gabriella said. "I'll see yeah later." She mumbled and Troy leaned over giving her a quick kiss.

"Bye baby."

"Bye Gab." Taylor said with a wave before turning to Troy, looking at him cautiously as he smiled at her. "What?"

"You want to do Chad!" He laughed as if he was thirteen and she rolled her eyes. "You think he's sexy."

"Four days." Taylor muttered to herself. She had no idea how Gabriella put up with him.

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews you guys have been sending in. I get at least 20 for each chapter. It means so much and it helps me update. I always update the story that gets the most reviews so, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Dani.**


	11. Headache

Gabriella's pounding head had died down slightly and she snuck away into the on call room trying to lay down and get some quiet. Troy followed her worried as he watched her sneak into the dark room with a pained expression on her face. They were cuddled up on the small bed, her head buried in his chest trying to get as much darkness as possible.

"Are you sure your okay?" Troy asked softly, brushing her hair out of her face soothingly.

"I'm fine. It's already starting to get better. I just need to lay down for a little while."

"You want me to leave you alone?" He asked sweetly and Gabriella's grip tightened around his waist.

"No. Stay." She muttered and he smiled, bringing her closer. She laid her chin on his chest and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." He smiled, and closed his eyes. "Now, rest." He mumbled kissing her head as she reburied her face in his rock of a chest. A comfortable silence washed over the pair as he stroked her hair lovingly, making her eyelids suddenly feel heavier from sleep. Troy sighed relaxed, embracing the soft silence.

"Dr Bolton?" A nurse called timidly and Troy groaned loudly.

"Troy." Gabriella whimpered. "Don't do that. I have a headache."

" I'm sorry Dr. Bolton, Dr. Montez. But the chief is looking for you Dr Bolton."

"Is his face red?" Troy asked his eyes still closed as he cuddled further into Gabriella.

"Excuse me?" The nurse asked.

"Is his face red?" He repeated.

"Um no."

"Does he have a big vein popping out of his forehead?" He asked and felt Gabriella giggle quietly into his chest.

"No."

"He's fine. He can wait a little while longer."

"Umm, okay." She replied timidly, carefully closing the door.

"Go talk to the chief." Gabriella mumbled.

"I don't want to. I want to stay here."

"Sweetie, he's looking for you. Your going to make him mad."

"I always make him mad."

"Troy." She giggled, looking at him. "Go, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You haven't shut up since you got here, and I need to rest."

"Not true." He said and she laughed again.

"I'll be fine." She said kissing him on the lips and moving off of him so he could get up.

"I just worry about you."

"I know baby. But I'm fine. Just a headache, it'll be better in a couple of hours." She smiled and he sighed.

Okay, but I'll be back, okay? And with Advil." He said, reluctantly getting up.

"Mhmm." She mumbled rolling on her side closing her eyes. He smiled to himself kissing her on the head before sneaking out. He closed the door slowly trying not to make a lot of noise.

"I do not have a vein!" The chief yelled and Troy jumped, frightened and spun around to him.

"Shh. Gabriella's trying to sleep."

"Sleep, why is she sleeping?"

"She has a headache. Besides she doesn't have any surgeries until this afternoon."

"Fine. Well I wanted you to sort these files for me."

"Oh." Troy winced.

"What!?" He snapped.

"You see, Gabriella and I have been working, quite a bit. And the one night we got to had to ourselves was ruined by Chad calling because he had a stupid date. So we finally have time to be alone together and she's sick, so.."

"So, you want me to ask someone else to do this so you can spend time with your girlfriend?"

"Yes." Troy said smiling widely.

"File these, Troy." He said pushing the document into him.

"But I'm crippled!" He whined and the chief rolled his eyes before stalking away. He groaned looking at the door one last time before reluctantly walking to the nurses station and sitting in the chair in a huff.

"Are you busy?" Troy asked Taylor and she turned around to look at him.

"Depends. What do you want?" She asked smiling at him.

"Can you bring Ella some Advil? And a glass of water? And maybe a cloth for her head. She tends to get really hot when she's sick, and that might help. Oh and if-"

"Whoa Troy. Calm down. What's wrong?" Taylor asked panicked.

"Gabriella has a head ache."

"That's it?" Taylor asked. "You scared me. I thought something was wrong."

"Please Tay. The chief has me stuck on these stupid files, and I can't take care of her myself."

"Troy, it's just a headache. She'll be fine."

"I know, but please, just do this." He begged and Taylor looked at him smiling softly. "What?"

"You really love her, don't you?" Taylor observed, smiling.

"Shut up." He mumbled and she laughed grabbing a bottle of water and some Advil.

"Hey." Taylor said coming into the on call room and sitting on the bed.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Troy made me come." She laughed. "With water and Advil. There was talk about a cloth but I didn't think you'd really need that." She smiled handing her two pills and her water.

"He did?" She asked touched.

"Yeah, he's freaking out." She said and Gabriella smiled. Troy was never one to express his feelings. Even on there anniversary's he'd take her out to dinner, make a joke about having sex and that was it. But when ever she was sick, you could see how much he actually cared. One time, when she got a stomach ache, he ran around like crazy getting everything he possibly could that might help. He even made her pancakes because he read somewhere that they helped a stomach ache. Something to do with absorbing all the stomach acid. What ever it was it made her laugh.

"That's sweet." She smiled swallowing the Advil and standing up.

"It is."

"I should get back to work. Thanks for this though."

"Don't thank me." She said and Gabriella smiled. "So Sharpay wants us to come over this weekend, to help plan for the wedding. Is that okay for you?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. I'll see yeah later Tay."

"Bye."

Troy held the folder in his teeth as he opened the drawer to the cabinet.

"Don't do that!" The chief shrieked disgusted. Troy smiled and took the folder out of his mouth, putting it in the cabinet. "We don't need your spit all over the charts."

"Hey it was your idea to have me do this in the first place." He said and the chief rolled his eyes. "Your gunna go cross eyed one day." He said and the chief huffed and walked away making Troy laughed quietly to himself. He closed the drawer and turned around but stumbled back as he was greeted with Gabriella's lips on his, surprising him. She put both of her hands on either side of his face kissing him passionately. "Gabriella." He scolded playfully wrapping his arm around her waist. "Were at work." She just smiled and kissed him lightly. "What did I do, to deserve such a greeting?"

"Being so sweet." She said kissing him again.

"Mmm." He murmured feeling her kissing him again. "Your drunk." He said surely. Why else would she be kissing him at the hospital. She laughed, placing her hands on his chest.

"No." She laughed. "Taylor told me you were freaking out about my head ache."

"Oh." He mumbled embarrassed.

"I like it, when you freak out about me being sick." She said and he smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it makes me feel special."

"You are special."

"Not like, stop eating the paste special, right?"

"Do you eat paste?"

"Not when your around." She joked.

"I still love you anyway." He said and she smiled. She liked this Troy. The sweet Troy, who told her how much he loved her. But she knew he would go back to his goofy self tomorrow, not that she loved that side of him any less. "And now I know to send you drugs more often." He said and Gabriella giggled kissing him again.

"I'll see yeah later."

"Bye baby." He breathed watching as she walked away with a goofy smile on his face. Taylor, leaned against the counter smirking at him.

"You love her." She teased.

"Shut up."

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**dani**


	12. Making up for lost time

Troy sat on top of the small table as the chief examined his arm. Gabriella was by his side loyally, sitting beside him and stroking his back lightly, an old habit of hers.

"Well Dr. Bolton, it seems like we can take the sling off now." The chief said and Troy smiled widely.

"Finally." Troy said relieved.

"And you can start work tomorrow. As a doctor." The chief clarified.

"Thank god." Gabriella muttered under her breath and Troy looked at her with a playful glare before looking back to the chief.

"If you have any problems, just let me know, and we'll do what we can."

"Alrightly." Troy said hopping off the table and rolling his right wrist getting used to the feeling.

"How does it feel?" The cheif asked

"Feeling good." Troy said nodding and he swore to god he saw the chief smile.

"Good." The chief said deadpanned, the quick smile wiped off. "I'll see you two tomorrow." They both nodded at him before he left the room.

"He smiled right? You saw him smile?" Troy asked her and she laughed quietly.

"Yeah, he did."

"That's the first time I've _ever_ seen him smile."

"He smiles all the time." Gabriella said like it was obvious.

"Why don't I ever see him smile?" Troy asked, wide eyed.

"That's because he hates you."

"Oh yeah."

-

-

_**Later that night**_

Chad waited at the table nervously, waiting for Taylor to come. What if she decided she didn't want to go and just stayed home? That would be embarrassing. Or what if she forgot? Should he call her to remind her that they have a date? Or would that seem to clingy?

"Chad?" Taylor asked cautiously watching him lost in his thoughts.

"Oh hey." He said standing up awkwardly. Was he supposed to stand? That was the polite thing to do, when a woman arrives. Well that's what his mom said anyway. He watched her sit down across from him and he sat hesitantly. "So.."

"Nice restaurant." Taylor said making conversation.

"Oh, yeah." He said and another awkward silence washed over the pair. She opened her mouth and Chad's eyes lit up before she closed it again and he slumped in his chair.

* * *

Gabriella sat on the comfy bed, the blue duvet cover underneath her. Her glasses were resting on her nose, the glasses she only allowed Troy to see her wear while typing on the laptop that was resting on her lap. She was writing a report on a patient while Troy was laying beside her watching 'South Park' on the television that was in there bedroom. The soft typing and Troy's quiet laughter, along with the voice of Cartman, was the only sounds that could be heard through out the room, before the phone rang breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered as Troy continued to watch the television hypnotically. "Oh, hey Chad." She greeted. Troy waited for her to pass him the phone, but his eyebrows scrunched as she continued to talk.

"Chad, again?" Troy asked surprised. "There's not anything going on between you two right?" Troy joked and she rolled her eyes.

"_Gab! You're a girl."_

"Yes Chad, I'm a girl."

"You better be." Troy muttered to himself and Gabriella laughed quietly.

"_What do girls talk about_?"

"What?"

"_Girls, what do they talk about_?"

"I don't know. Girl stuff."

"_I can't think of anything to say to her!_"Chad hissed into the phone. "_I've imagined this night over and over and I'm coming up with complete blanks._"

"Chad calm down. Just talk about work or something."

"_Work?"_

"Yeah."

"_But I work with her. I already know everything_."

"Oh really? So what do you know?" Gabriella asked with a smile and Troy watched her carefully.

"_Well, I know..uhh,.. well I know she was looking hot in those scrubs the other day._" He said and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "_Fine I'll ask about work. But isn't that kind of boring._"

"No! Girls love that. It lets them know your interested in more then just sex."

"_Oh, that's clever_." He said and she laughed. "_She's coming back from the bathroom_."

"Okay, I'll talk to yeah later."

"_Bye." _He said and Gabriella hung up the phone looking over at Troy who rose an eyebrow at her. She sighed dramatically slumping her shoulders.

"There's nothing going on with me and Chad, Troy." She said and he raised his hands in defence.

"I'm just saying, an outsider would of thought so."

* * *

"I almost thought you were trying to sneak out of the window." Chad joked nervously but smiled when he heard her laugh. "So, work."

"Excuse me?"

"Work, how's work?"

"You should know, you work with me."

"Yeah but I don't know everything." He said and she nodded.

"That's true. Well its about to get a lot better, no more Troy." She joked and he laughed.

"Oh, right, you had to work with him. I'm truly sorry." He said making Taylor laugh.

" Nah, he wasn't too bad. He was kind of entertaining. He's just..a handful." She laughed trying to find the perfect word. "Isn't he your best friend?"

"Yeah, but you get used to him after three years."

"Ah, that explains how Gabriella stands him." She said and he smiled and leaned into the table as if he was about to tell her a secret.

"Just between you and me, I don't think she can." He muttered making her laugh again.

"So tell me about work. How's work for you?" She asked with a smile.

* * *

Troy walked through the hospital his right hand laced in Gabriella's. He smiled excitedly watching the doctors buzz passed him He was eager to get back into the operating room.

"Hey, man. Good to see you not behind the nurses desk." Chad said, doing their guy hand shake. "Oh, and Gab, your advice worked. She even stayed through out the whole date." He said making Gabriella laugh.

"Congratulations."

"Were even going out again on Saturday."

"Chad that's great!"

"Yeah, well I just wanted to say thanks. She got back from the bathroom and I brought up work and we spent the rest of the night making fun of Troy, it was awesome. Well I got to go, I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, what?" Troy asked confused. "Chad!"

"Come on." She giggled tugging on his hand. "I want to talk to Taylor." Troy looked at Chad's retreating back confused before allowing his girlfriend to drag him to the nurses station.

-

-

"Hey, I heard you had a hot date last night." Gabriella said coming up to the desk and Troy stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. She tried to unwrap his arms giving him a warning look.

"Hey, I got my got my right arm back. I'm making up for lost time." He said and Gabriella smiled softly at him.

"You can make up for lost time later."

"But this makes the chief mad." He said with a wide grin.

"Exactly." She giggled, but let it go turning back to Taylor feeling his grasp tighten. "So, how was it?"

"It was okay." She said with a shrug but the smile on Taylor's face told Gabriella it was more then 'okay'.

"Really? Cause I was talking to Chad."

"Really?" She asked looking up at her. "What did he say?" Gabriella laughed slightly at the anxious tone.

"That you guys made fun of me, that's what he said." Troy muttered bitterly and Gabriella smacked him on the arm.

"Well, you were an excellent conversation starter."

"Yeah sweetie, you saved their date. Think of it that way." Gabriella said and Troy smiled at her.

"Oh Gabi, Shar wants us to come over tomorrow night, to help plan the wedding. Apparently Zeke's just staying out of it." Taylor laughed.

"I don't blame him. I can't believe Zeke wants to get married in the first place." Troy said with a small laugh. Taylor glanced quickly at Gabriella to see how she took the comment. She had a blank expression on her face, but her eyes showed she was deep in thought, as she gently stroked his arm, that was around her waist absentmindedly.

"But apparently they'll be margaritas." Taylor said brushing past Troy's comment and Gabriella smiled.

"Well then I'm definitely in." She joked and Taylor laughed. "Well I have to go." She continued before turning around in Troy's arms looking at him. "I'll see yeah later."

"Okay baby." He said kissing her lightly, before she pulled away quickly. He looked at her pointedly, a little frustration in his eyes and she just smiled innocently causing his own smile to form.

* * *

Troy looked over the chart, making sure everything was in check before hanging it off of the end of the bed carefully, so he didn't wake the patient. He walked out of the room, turning the corner, heading to do rounds. The chief told him he had a new intern that just got transferred from down town. He hadn't decided if he wanted to be the big scary boss to him or not yet. That's before he over heard, the intern, who he assumed was the new intern, talking to one of his other interns.

"So, that Dr. Montez." The new intern, Dave Leonard's said suggestively and Troy crossed his arms over his chest, feeling his eyes narrow. Obviously the two interns hadn't seen him.

"What about her?" Jake Dawson asked.

"What do you mean 'what about her?' She's hot dude!"

"Whoa, Dave, Dr. Bolton and Dr. Montez have been together since like…forever."

"Damn, so its serious?"

"Serious enough for her not to leave me for an intern." Troy spoke up, his hard posture intimating the interns as they spun around looking at there boss with wide eyes. Troy sighed and turned to the rest of the interns. "Okay guys, were going to go check on Mr Carson." He said and the interns looked at each other a little nervously, before following him and the rest of the group of interns to the patients room. "Mr. Carson, I thought I said I didn't want to see you in here again."

"Well, I couldn't stay away." The older man joked weakly. "I heard you got into a little trouble yourself."

"I toughed it out." Troy smiled causing Mr Carson to smile as well. "So, how are you feeling."

"Great." He said and Troy smiled at him, not believing him for a second.

"Too bad I don't believe you. Now someone tell me why we have this visit from Mr Carson here."

"Um, he has skin cancer, and is here for more chemo therapy." Dr. Shaw said and Troy nodded. Mr Edward Carson had been one of Troy's oldest patients. He thought they got rid of it a year ago, but when he found out he was admitted this morning, he was less then pleased.

"That's correct. I'm gunna assign Dr Shaw here, on your case okay Mr Carson? She'll be the intern working with you."

"Great choice Dr. Bolton. So enough about me, how's that girlfriend of yours? Still together I hope." He said and Troy felt himself smile somewhat smugly before glancing at Dave before looking back to Mr. Carson.

"Of course. She's great, she's worried about you though. She doesn't want to see you in here anymore then I do."

"I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience." He smiled and Troy laughed.

"I'll be back to check on you later." Troy said before walking out of the room, his interns following closely behind. "Okay, Lindsay your on his case okay? Jake and Andrew, as you know your on Mrs Webbers case, I want you to get an MRI, see how bad the tumours gotten over the year, and Dr Leonard's, you get to do sutures in the pit." Troy said and Dave groaned mentally. Scary boss it is.

* * *

**So I know this wasn't one of my funnier chapters. Please review anyway.**

**dani**


	13. Troy's your Bill

Troy's pace sped up slightly as he hopped up on the counter and the chief jumped at his sudden presence, putting his hand over his heart.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Bolton." He snarled and Troy smiled.

"Good thing were in a hospital." He said and the chief sighed going back to his paper work. Troy sat there silently, swinging his legs and the chief sighed loudly again looking up from his paper work.

"Can I help you?" He asked impatiently and Troy shrugged.

"I'm bored."

"You're a doctor, go save lives."

"I'm on break." He said simply.

"Of course you are." He muttered to himself. He turned around so he was facing Troy setting down his paper work. "Why don't you go to the break room then?"

"No ones in there. I hate eating alone." He said making the chief roll his eyes. "Hey, when's your break?" He asked suddenly.

"Uhh, I already had it." He lied and Troy sighed sadly before he brighten up seeing Gabriella come around the corner.

"Oh no." She giggled. "You two alone together is never good."

"We were getting along great, weren't we chief?" Troy asked punching him on the shoulder and the chief gave Gabriella a look.

"I'll get him out of here." She said and the chief nodded

"Please." He muttered grabbing his chart and walking away.

"See, now not only are you getting yourself in trouble, but your dragging me down with you." She said as he jumped off the counter. He sighed, smiling happily at her.

"Nah, he loves us. And now that he's gone I can greet you properly." He said before placing a light kiss on her lips. "Hi."

"Well hello." She giggled. "I got to go though okay? I want to get some rest before going over to Sharpay's." She said and Troy nodded. She was on call the night before and was completely exhausted. So, she thought it would be a good idea to take a nap before going over to Sharpay and Zeke's to help plan.

"I'm off at 4:00, do you want to do something after? Or will you still be at Shars?"

"Yeah, sure, we'll be done by then. And Troy please-"

"I know, I know, stop harassing the chief. I can't help it, it's like a drug to me." He said making her giggle. She kissed him on the cheek quickly before walking towards the door, and calling over her shoulder.

"Behave!"

"Yes, dear."

* * *

"I like these ones." Taylor said pointing to a flower arrangement in a magazine.

"Me too." Gabriella agreed.

"There okay." Sharpay shrugged and the girls rolled their eyes. Sharpay had been so indecisive it was driving them crazy. Every couple of minutes she would say 'It has to be perfect' causing the girls to suck in a groan.

"I think were getting a little tired of picking out flowers." Gabriella said trying to make Sharpay happy, seeing her frustration.

"Yeah, I want to pick out a song for me to walk down the aisle to." Sharpay said excitedly and the girls eyebrows scrunched.

"Aren't you supposed to walk down the aisle to 'Here Comes The Bride'?" Taylor asked confused.

"But everyone does that." Sharpay complained. "I'd like it to be a song that means something to me and Zeke."

"You know, it's actually not that uncommon for the bride to walk down the aisle to a different song." Gabriella pointed out. "Besides it's kind of romantic. It's like a secret you know? No one besides the bride and the groom-and in this case us, knows why you picked the song. It's like a code message." Gabriella smiled and Sharpay nodded.

"Exactly that's why we have to pick the _perfect_ song." Sharpay said and they tried not to groan.

-

-

The group of doctors that weren't in surgery, or as Troy put it-didn't have there heads up their asses, had gathered around in the hall way. Troy was wandering aimlessly around the hospital after Gabriella left, obviously bored. The chief scurried off somewhere and Chad was in surgery. He found a lone wheel chair and started to play with it slightly, pushing it back and forth. And that's how this happened;

Troy sat in the wheel chair eagerly. His hands sitting on the wheels getting ready to push. His gaze intense as he looked at the wall on the other side of the hallway. Dr Leighton, from radiology was in the same position as he was, inching forward getting anxious. One of the nurses stood between the two, holding a rubber glove in the air. Her arm swung down, and the two boys were off.

-

-

The soft melody played through out the speakers and Sharpay's nose scrunched.

"It's so depressing." Sharpay said.

"Well Shar, your not gunna walk down the aisle to 'We Are Family', your not sister sledge." Gabriella said making Taylor laugh.

"I know, but I don't want to walk down the aisle to something that will make Zeke's eighty-five year old grandfather fall asleep."

"If he's eighty-five, he'll be asleep anyway." Gabriella joked.

"You've been spending too much time with Troy." Sharpay laughed.

"Speaking of Troy, I think there's a song on here that explains you two perfectly." Taylor said with a laugh changing the song. Gabriella's eyebrows scrunched as she watched Taylor carefully. The music started to fill the room and Gabriella smiled amused, as the voice belted.

"Oh ha-ha." Gabriella said sarcastically.

_BillI love you so_

_I always will_

_I look at you and see_

_the passion eyes of May_

_Oh but am I ever gonna see_

_my wedding day?_

Gabriella rolled her eyes taking a sip of the margarita in her hand.

"Oh come on!" Taylor laughed. "Troy is _so_ your Bill."

"Gee, thanks Tay." Gabriella giggled.

_Oh I was on your side Bill_

_when you were losin'_

_I'd never scheme or lie Bill_

_There's been no foolin'_

_but kisses and love won't carry me_

_till you marry me Bill_

Taylor swayed teasingly, making Gabriella laugh harder. Sharpay giggled as well joining in with Taylor, bobbing her head. Taylor laughed and turned it off much to Gabriella's relief.

"You guys are hilarious." She said sarcastically, hearing them laugh before her cell phone went off. "Hello?" She answered. "He did what?" She asked incredulously. "Oh my god, yeah, I'm on my way." She sighed standing up and hanging up her phone.

"What's going on?" Sharpay asked.

"I got to go. Bill needs me." She joked and they laughed.

* * *

Troy sat on the counter once again, while one of the nurses, Laura cleaned the cut that was across his forehead. Turns out the whole ,wheel chair racing, wasn't the best idea.

"Oh my god Troy!" His girlfriend barked marching up to him and he looked at her innocently, watching her turn to Laura. "Thanks Laura, I got it." She said smiling sweetly, taking the cotton swab from her. Laura smiled and walked away before Gabriella turned back to Troy and swatted him across the chest.

"Ow! I miss Laura." He said rubbing the sore spot on his chest

"I can't leave you alone for two minutes can I? It seems every time I turn my back your getting hurt." She said unbelievingly and Troy looked at her a little bashful.

"I had no one to eat with." He said and Gabriella tried not to laugh. Her small, hesitant smile caught Troy's eye, and he smiled at her. Why was he so damn cute?

"What are we going to do with you?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're still up for going out?" Gabriella asked worried as she pulled out of the parking lot, considering Troy wasn't in the best state to drive. The chief sent him home, because he had a mild concussion, even though Troy said he was fine.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, but other then that, I'm all good."

"Maybe we should just go home." She said her eyes widening as he said he was feeling dizzy.

"I don't want to go home. I want to have a late lunch with my girlfriend."

"Troy.." She said unsurely.

"Oh! Turn here, there's a great Chinese food place over here." He said and Gabriella sighed seeing he wasn't listening. When Troy sets his mind to something..

"Okay, but if you feel like laying down, or maybe getting sick we'll go straight home."

"Yeah, yeah, turn left." He said and Gabriella glanced at him one more time unsurely before turning left. How was she supposed to get him to walk down an aisle, when he couldn't even walk on his two feet, without being rushed to emergency? Well, that's Troy for yeah.

* * *

**Sorry its a little short. And in case you didn't know, sister sledge sings We Are Family. I'm pretty sure you all got that, but just in case, I explained the joke lol. And if you're the type who never reads the lyrics of the song, please read this one. It will come in handy ;D**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Dani.**


	14. Cold confusion

Gabriella's eyebrows scrunched slightly as she was brought out of her sleep by a noise coming from the living room. Her brown eyes fluttered open softly seeing Troy's peaceful face as he slept. She paused listening intently, and she got slightly scared as she concluded it wasn't just her imagination.

"Troy." She whispered frightfully. "Troy." She repeated and he started to stir, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" He groaned

"Just listen." She said quietly, pausing and listening carefully again. Troy's eyes closed again as he started to fall back asleep, and she nudged him harshly.

"What?" He whined.

"What is that?"

"What's what?" He asked tiredly.

"That noise. What if there's someone in the living room?" She asked scared.

"There's no one in the living room baby." He said surely, shuffling in his spot getting more comfortable.

"Please Troy, just check." She pleaded and Troy sighed slowly getting up. Gabriella got up after him, his T-shirt clung to her tiny frame, ending right above her knees. She tip toed behind him peaking over his shoulder as he walked into the living room rubbing his eyes. "Be careful." She added quickly and Troy smiled to himself, rolling his eyes. He flipped on the light switch and he closed his eyes quickly having the light hit the blue iris.

"See, no ones in the living room." He mumbled tiredly leaning against the wall closing his eyes. Her eyebrows scrunched again as she looked around the room confused.

"But..but I heard a noise."

"I'm sure you did sweetie." He said letting out a big yawn.

"I did!"

I know baby, lets just go back to bed." He said standing up properly before Gabriella quickly stopped him.

"Wait. There it is again." She said grabbing his arm. He looked around the living room hearing the annoying sound.

"What is that?" He thought out loud and Gabriella looked at him with wide eyes and he laughed tiredly grabbing her hand. "Ella, there's no one in the house." He laughed.

"That's what they want you to think." She whispered.

"I think it's the heater." He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes again and walking toward the window that had the heater under it. He bent down in front of it hearing the strange noise. "The heaters broken again." He said standing back up and turning to her. She had her arms crossed over her torso and looked slightly bashful. "Don't worry, the big bad heater won't hurt you." He teased.

"Shut up Troy." She said walking back into there bedroom and he laughed quietly and followed her.

"It's broken baby. Your safe."

"Troy.." She whined.

"You'll just be a little cold." He continued and Gabriella huffed as she crawled into the bed and spun around forcefully so her back was facing him. Troy laughed again wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder.

* * *

Gabriella pulled the large sweater closer to her body as she shivered sitting on the kitchen chair watching Troy try to fix the heater.

"Well, how did you fix it last time?" She asked. The whole house was freezing cold. She woke up this morning finding herself so close to Troy, she was practically on top of him, trying to get as much warmth as possible. Her skin cowered from the cold as small bumps formed on her arms. Troy was wearing his winter jacket, which Gabriella found hilarious as he crouched in front of it with his tool box that he barely used, sitting beside him.

"I can't remember, it was a long time ago." He said making her laugh.

"Troy, why don't we just call someone to fix it?"

"Because I can fix it." He said surely and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "We'll save money."

"Or freeze."

"I can fix it. Why don't you stand in the hallway and thaw out a little."

"I shouldn't't have to stand in the hallway to avoid turning into a Gabriella popsicle." She muttered.

"I'd lick you all over." He said as the phone started to ring. She rolled her eyes at his stupid reply before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god!"

"Shar?" Gabriella asked coin fused.

"I found it. It's like fate."

"What are you talking about?"

"The perfect wedding dress." Sharpay said dreamily. "It's incredible, it fits perfectly."

"Shar, it's 9:00 in the morning, how did you find the perfect wedding dress?" Gabriella asked with a giggle walking into the bedroom.

"Zeke was telling me about this route that can take me to work faster, so I decided to take it, and that's when I walked by it, the perfect shop."

"That had the perfect dress." Gabriella added.

"Exactly, everything's so perfect. Everything's falling into place. You have no idea how great this feels." Sharpay said giddily and Gabriella frowned.

"No, I don't"

"Oh god. Gabriella, I'm so sorry, I forgot."

"No, it's okay. I'm happy for you. So tell me about the dress."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to." She insisted. "Tell me all about it." She said and Sharpay hesitated before giving in.

"Okay, it's like the mermaid style of dress. It's tight around the legs but then flares out. And it's strapless and has little beads at the top, and the veil, is so beautiful…" Sharpay continued to rant about the lacing of the veil and what the shoes looked like. Gabriella stared at the blue wall in a daze, as she thought about everything. Would she ever get the chance to find the 'perfect dress'? Was she going to be able to feel that incredible feeling Sharpay was talking about? She couldn't help but get upset, but wouldn't dare let Sharpay know that. "But I still need your opinion okay? So maybe we can go and check it out this weekend or something?"

"Uh yeah, sure."

"Okay awesome, well I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and sighed sadly.

"Ugh!" Troy yelled loudly from the living. "Stupid heater! Fucking..ugh!" He yelled and she jumped slightly hearing a loud crash.

* * *

"It's colder in the house then it is outside." Gabriella argued with him as they walked into the hospital. Ever since the phone call, she had been kind of snippy wth him. She was sad, and hurt and mad all at the same time, and had been taking it out on Troy. When she wasn't showing her obvious frustration towards him, she was ignoring him.

"Your exaggerating."

"I'm really not." She said getting frustrated. "I'm calling someone tonight."

"No, I can do it." He whined.

"You kicked it!"

"And I can fix it."

"I can go outside and lay in the snow and be warmer then laying in my own bed."

"I don't think its that cold."

"Troy you were turning blue." She said with wide eyes.

"I can fix it!"

"Hi, I hate to interrupt, but were quite busy, so if you could put this little argument on hold and I don't know, maybe save lives, that would be great." Taylor snapped.

"Jeez Tay, Chad not so good in the sack?" Troy asked and Gabriella smacked him.

"That is so inappropriate. Why would you say that?"

"Why are you yelling at me?" He asked confused

"I'm not yelling."

"Gabriella." He said looking at her confused. "You've been snapping at me all morning."

"It's nothing."

"What's going on? This morning everything was fine, we were joking and I was making crude comments everything was perfect, and then now.." He said and she looked down at the tile. "You barely even looked at me in the car."

"Can you please do this another time." Taylor begged.

"Taylor seriously." Troy said getting aggravated that she kept butting in.

"Don't yell at Taylor. She didn't do anything."

"I'm not yelling." He mocked and she glared at him spinning on heel and walking towards the locker room. He groaned loudly before running after her. "Just tell me what I did."

"You didn't do anything. Your not doing anything." She said and he looked at her confused. "You'll never do anything!"

"What?"

"I have to go."

"No, you don't, not until I figure out what's going on."

"Nothing."

"Gabriella tell me!" He yelled frustrated and she stopped mid stride spinning around to look at him.

"Your Bill!" She snapped and his eyebrows scrunched.

"What?"

"Your Bill!"

"I'm..Troy."

"No! From the song!" She said aggravated.

"I'm confused." He said and she sighed impatiently.

"I want to get married." She said quickly and his eyes widened.

"Now!?"

"Well, not now, but eventually." She said.

"Married?" He asked shocked.

"You mean, you've never thought about it?" She asked hurt.

"Ella, just because I don't want to marry you, doesn't mean I don't love you." He said and her eyes widened. "Shit, that didn't come out right." He said and she shook her head. " I just..don't see, why we need to get married. I mean were practically married now." He laughed nervously. "We live together, I've slept on the couch more then enough times, and I'm already begging for sex. "

"Troy, please just be serious. For once just be serious." She begged.

"Fine, you want me to be serious, I'll be serious." He said, all his humour leaving his body. "I don't believe in it. It's a stupid certificate that leads to divorce and bankruptcy ." He ranted and she crossed her arms over her chest looking at her shoes. He sighed sadly, realizing his tone wasn't as soft as he wanted it to be. "Before I met you, I didn't even know if I believed in love. I thought it was an emotion that people built up in their heads. But then, I saw you at orientation and that all changed." He said and she swallowed. "You understand right? That the whole marriage thing, just isn't for me?"

"Yeah, I get it." She said looking away.

"Gabriella.."

"I got to go, umm, I have to check on my patients." She said, finally looking at him letting out a deep breath before walking into the locker room. Troy closed his eyes almost painfully and ran his hand through his hair.


	15. I love MGH

Troy wrote something down on the chart, as he walked through the busy halls of Massachusetts General Hospital, with the chief by his side yapping away. To be honest he wasn't even really paying attention. He watched the ink scrap against the paper as he wrote, his mind whirling. So many questions circling his brain. Did she want to break up? How could he fix this? Was marriage really as bad as he thought? He loved Gabriella with all his heart, and planned to be with her forever, he just never thought they had to get married to make that happen. He wasn't good with all this 'where are we going' 'is this a committed relationship' kind of talk. He should of assumed she was thinking about it, I mean they've been together for what felt like forever.

"So since he can't, I thought you could." The chief finished looking back up at Troy who was still stuck in his thoughts. "Dr Bolton?"

"Hm?" He asked coming from his daze.

"Were you even listening?" He asked aggravated.

"Umm," Troy closed his eyes tightly before opening them quickly trying to focus. "You want me to do something.." He muttered and the chiefs aggravated expression turned slightly solemn. There was obviously something wrong.

"Uh yeah, I wanted you to scrub in this afternoon on Mrs Marks tumour, since Collin's can't."

"Yeah, sure." He said and the chief nodded watching him go back to writing on the chart. Why wasn't he giving him a hard time, or saying stupid and crude things? This wasn't Troy.

-

-

Gabriella smiled slightly as she patted her patient on the arm lovingly before walking out of the room. She had been distracted all day. Her and Troy fought but nothing like this. He usually would find someway to make her laugh minutes after the argument and the fight would be over. But this time was different, they hadn't talked all day, avoiding each other as much as they could. She didn't like it.

She set her mind on getting married to Troy a long time ago. It was what she wanted, and when she got the idea that it was never going to happen she was hurt, and when he confirmed it, she was devastated. She convinced herself that what she wanted was to get married, but through everything that's happened, she realized what she wanted was Troy. It hadn't even been a day and she was missing him terribly. She turned the corner crashing into a solid chest.

-

-

Troy studied the chart, as the chief stayed silent. The chief sighed, the silence all too awkward for him, though Troy didn't notice. Suddenly he felt a blow to the chest and stumbled back from impact.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." Gabriella said before she froze seeing who it was. Troy cleared his throat scratching the back of his head.

"My fault." He said and she nodded before looking at him sadly and walking around him. Troy closed his eyes again groaning to himself. He rubbed his temples slightly before shaking his head and focusing back on the chart. He glanced out of the corner of his eye seeing the chief looking at him confused. "What?" He snapped.

"Now, I know I've never been that interested, or that pleased about your relationship with Dr Montez, but I have to ask, what the hell was that about?"

"It's nothing."

"You haven't made me want to strangle you all day, it's obviously something." He said and Troy sighed and stopped writing looking up at the fluorescent lights before looking at the chief.

"I messed up, badly. Usually I would just make a stupid joke and make everything all better, but this was big and, I think maybe if I handled it differently it wouldn't be as bad."

"So," The chief asked intrigued. "what happened?"

"Why do care?' He asked slightly amused.

"For years, it's been nothing but you two making annoying kissy faces at each other and Dr Montez trying her hardest to remain professional, but failing every time." The chief said making Troy smile.

"And that was good, we were good, everything was fine. And then.."

"Yeah.." He said urging him on.

"She told me she want's to get married."

"It's about time. Everyone's been wondering when you'd pop the question."

"Look as much as I love being part of the Gabriella and Troy soap opera that runs around this place, I didn't propose, sorry to disappoint."

"So your not getting married?"

"Why, so we can end up hating each other a year later?" Troy asked shrugging.

"So, your saying you love her too much to marry her?" He said as if Troy was crazy.

"Exactly! See you understand, why can't she?"

"You know, I've been married for fifteen years." The chief said proudly.

"That's great and everything, but were talking about _my _problems." Troy said making the chief frown and sigh in frustration.

"It's not a problem." He said impatiently. "I'm trying to explain to you that not all marriages go bad. Mine's still going strong. For marriages that go sour, its not the marriage that's wrong, it's the person you picked. I picked the right person, and I have a feeling you did to."

"How do you know for sure?"

"You don't, you just have to believe and try like to hell. You love Gabriella, and I'm assuming you want to spend the rest of your life with her am I right?"

"Of course."

"Marriage isn't going to change that, you just wear a ring on your left hand." He said and Troy looked at him taking in the information. Troy believed himself that marriage wasn't anything put a piece of paper and a ring, so why was it so horrible? If he stopped being so closed minded and forgot what he had taught himself to believe over the years, marrying Gabriella really didn't look much different from what they were now, they'd just be more connected.

"That was very deep." Troy said teasingly and the chief rolled his eyes.

"Good to see your back."

* * *

Gabriella stepped into the small room attached to the OR. She scrubbed her hands thoroughly after finishing a surgery. She looked out the window, looking at the dark OR sadly. She should have a smile ear to ear, she just successfully put a heart in a mans chest saving his life, but she was hurt and upset, and it over shadowed her happiness and love of her career.

She rinsed her hands, shaking them into the sink, making sure all the water left her skin. Her sad eyes glanced back up at the empty surgery room, when she watched with wide eyes as Troy came running into the room. Her eyebrows scrunched as she watched him bend over, resting his hands on his knees catching his breath. She looked at him confused, before her shoulders slumped waiting impatiently as he continued to catch his breath. She grabbed the towel drying her hands, before tossing it aside and crossing her arms across her chest. Leave it to Troy to make an entrance.

Finally he stood in a proper position, bringing his hand to his chest. His lips started moving and she just smiled amused, watching his expression change with each open and close of his mouth. He paused looking at her and she assumed he was done talking. She pressed the red button on the wall, turning on the microphone.

"Sorry, what was that?" She asked and he glared at her. He pushed the button on his side that opened the door and walked into the sound proof room.

"First of all, not funny, and second, this is a big ass hospital. I've been looking for you every where. I thought you didn't have surgery?"

"I switched with Collin's, the guy backed out, and then the guy the chief was supposed to get backed out, so here I am." She said and a slightly sheepish look crossed his face before he shook his head. "Troy what are doing here?" She asked confused and he exhaled.

"Gabriella Montez, will you go steady with me?" He asked and her eyebrows scrunched again.

"What is this, the fifty's?"

"Can you not make fun of me when I just made a huge life decision?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"Sorry, continue."

"I'm asking you to go steady with me. And if you agree to wear this 'I love MGH' ring that I bought from the gift shop for two dollars, I promise, I'll think about the marriage thing." He said and Gabriella looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"Now, this isn't a proposal, it's a maybe, someday, proposal." He said smiling charmingly.

"Troy.." She said touched, smiling at the blue ring with the letters imprinted in it. "I thought it wasn't your thing."

"Well, someone explained it to me in a way that made me realize, maybe getting married isn't such a bad

idea, especially if its with you."

"Really?"

"Really, really." He said and Gabriella smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"So is that a yes?" He asked and she giggled.

"Yes Troy, I'll go steady with you." She said as he slipped the ring on her finger. He smiled brightly and kissed her on the lips, caressing her cheek.

"So I'm guessing it was the chief, who explained it right?"

"How did you know?"

"He's been married for fifteen years." She said in a duh tone.

"Am I the only one who didn't know that?" He asked and she giggled kissing him lightly on the lips.

* * *

**Sorry it was a little shorter then usual. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**dani**


	16. Repairman sorrow

The two slammed against the metal shelves, not caring as the medical supplies fell around them. Troy's hands snuck up her scrub top while her hands roamed through his hair making him moan into her mouth. He gripped at her skinny stomach trying to get her as close as possible. There tongues danced in perfect sync as one of her hands moved from his hair to the side of his face bringing him closer.

"Troy, should we really be doing this at work?" Gabriella panted as he started to bite at her neck.

"Yes." He answered quickly, continuing to kiss and nibble against her soft skin. Gabriella was about to argue with him but sighed dreamily feeling him bite her soft spot. He felt her melt in his arms and smiled against her neck.

"Okay.." She said and he laughed quietly before kissing her quickly on the lips. She bit her lip slightly before kissing him deeply.

"Just think," He whispered in her ear. " a big white wedding, you walk in with a beautiful white gown-"

"What are you doing?" She asked with a giggle.

"I thought this would get you hot." He said teasingly and she punch him in the chest playfully.

"You're an ass." She giggled and he laughed before kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he picked her up slightly, squeezing her into his chest. He placed her back down, slipping off her navy blue top before kissing her neck. Her fingers snuck between his hip bones and his pants, playing with the elastic waistband while her pointer finger toyed with his hipbone. She giggled against his lips as he briskly dropped his pants.

"Oh, ha-ha, laugh just because I'm eager." He said before kissing her making her laugh again.

"Aren't you always?"

"You have no idea what you do to me." He said leaning over her, placing his arm on the shelf. She smiled at him before kissing him lightly on the lips. He suddenly heard her gasp and look at her watch.

"I have surgery." She said and he looked at her with wide eyes. She bent down grabbing her shirt, making him move his arm, still looking at her surprised. She threw her shirt back on to her torso before kissing him passionately, her hands on either side of his tan face. "Just think, a big white wedding, me in a beautiful white gown." She said teasingly before shrugging simply and walking out of the supply closet. Troy's open mouth finally closed as he shook his head, picking up his pants and tying them securely to his waist, muttering to himself.

"God damn woman. Gunna kill me one of these days."

* * *

"Mr Carson!" Gabriella greeted happily. "Troy told me you were here."

"And your just visiting now?" He asked pretending to be offended.

"You know I would of come earlier but when ever I finally get the time your either sleeping or in chemo."

"I'm sorry, dying has taken up a lot of my time." He joked weakly.

"Now, Mr Carson, you are not dying, not on my watch." She said and he smiled.

"Of course not sweetie, now you know how much I love to here about you and Troy. He told me you two were still together."

"He better of." She said making him laugh. "Did he tell you how worried I was when I heard you were back in here?"

"I'm pretty sure it came up."

"Well good, because its true."

"Hey! Are you trying to steal my woman?" Troy asked walking in and pressing a greeting kiss to her head before muttering in her ear. "That stunt you pulled wasn't funny." He whispered making her smirk.

"A girl like this wouldn't go for an old dog like me." Mr Carson said with a laugh.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure, I haven't been getting a lot of hits on my dating profile." Gabriella joked and Troy nudged her.

"Dating profile my ass." He muttered. "Show him the ring." He said proudly and Gabriella rolled her eyes showing her hand to Mr Carson.

"You guys are engaged?" He asked excitedly and Troy turned panicked.

"Considering the fact that Troy goes white as a ghost at the word, I'm gunna have to say no." Gabriella said.

"I do not..go white as a ghost." Troy laughed nervously. "We're um.. discussing, the whole marriage thing."

"Troy's thinking about it." She elaborated and Mr. Carson nodded.

"Hence the ring."

"Yeah, it may not be _Tiffany's _but.." Gabriella said and Troy smiled wrapping his arm around her waist. "Well I should go, I have a few patients I need to check on. Get better okay? I'm sick of seeing you in here." Gabriella said hugging Mr Carson carefully before turning to Troy. "And I'll see _you _later."

"Yup." He said pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Maybe after you can go update your dating profile."

"That's my plan." She called to him walking out the door. Troy smiled to himself before turning back to Mr. Carson who was looking at him sternly. "What?"

"What the hell do you have to think about?"

"What?"

"Come on Troy! It's Gabriella! It's _you _and Gabriella, it will always be you and Gabriella. You have absolutely nothing to think about."

"Look, I've just opened up to the possibility of marriage less then three hours ago, this is all too much information."

"What ever you say." He laughed.

* * *

"Hello ladies." Gabriella greeted coming up to the nurses station where Sharpay and Taylor were sitting.

"Hey." Sharpay replied happily while Taylor typed at the computer before writing on a piece of paper.

"Hey Tay." Gabriella said only getting a head nod. She looked at Sharpay questionably.

"She won't talk to me either. She's just been typing like crazy." Sharpay answered.

"That's because I'm busy." Taylor mumbled as she quickly scribbled something down before pushing the wheeled desk chair to the filing cabinet putting the folder in before pushing herself back to the desk.

"Oh your in work mode." Gabriella giggled earning another distracted nod from Taylor.

"So what have you been doing?" Sharpay asked.

"I just checked on a few patients, it's been pretty slow. I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Gabriella said giggling again. "But I got to finally go and see Mr Carson."

"Oh good. Poor guy, I can't believe he's back in here. He must be so sick of this place." Sharpay said shaking her head.

"Yeah, probably." Gabriella said she turned to Taylor before she gave her a confused look seeing her freeze. She suddenly looked back down playing with the ball point pen in her hand. Gabriella looked to where Taylor was looking before she started to fiddle with her pen, and smiled seeing Chad buying a soda from the vending machine. "Hey Tay, there's Chad." Gabriella said smiling at her, knowing she had already seen him.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"Are you guys dating yet?" Sharpay asked seeming frustrated that they were tip toeing around each other.

"No." Taylor said also sounding frustrated. "We've been on like, two dates. Shouldn't he have asked me to be his girlfriend by now?"

"Why don't you just ask him?" Sharpay said like it was obvious.

"Isn't that kind of emasculating?" Taylor asked and Gabriella scoffed.

"Emasculating? When me and Troy go to bed, I make him turn over so I can lean my magazines on his back." She said making them laugh. "Just go ask Chad. I bet he'll be happy you came up to him."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Gabriella replied. "Just go for it. He's probably just too scared to ask you. I mean you've been the one turning him down this whole time."

"Yeah, I guess your right." She said letting out a nervous breath before standing up reluctantly. She set down the pen before walking over to the vending machine slowly. "Hi." She said quietly and he spun around to her.

"Oh..hey." He said a little nervously.

"So.."

"So.."

"What's up?"

"Uh, just grabbing a soda."

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"What?"

"I was just asking, I mean if you were gunna ask, I could totally just come back and we can do this whole moment over again."

"No." Chad laughed. "It's okay, I'd prefer you right here." He said and she looked down at her fingers as she played with them nervously. "I'd love to be your boyfriend."

"Okay." She said nodding. "I uh, have to work."

"I have to drink my soda." He said and she smiled

"Bye." She muttered awkwardly

"Bye." He replied amused and Taylor walked back to the girls casually, making them both smirk at her.

"Now that's a love story in the making." Gabriella joked earning a glare.

"Shut up." She muttered and the girls giggled.

* * *

"Seriously, it was the cutest thing." Gabriella continued and Troy smiled. He flipped on the blinker turning right. They finally got away from the hospital, and were pulling out of the parking lot. They hadn't seen each other for most of the day and were going through slight withdraw. There linked hands laid in between them, as Troy kept his other hand firmly on the wheel while Gabriella rambled on about Chad and Taylor. "Taylor looked so uncomfortable."

"I'm surprised she even went up to him. You wouldn't of come up to me."

"I might of."

"No you wouldn't." He laughed knowing his girlfriend.

"Well it was because of me she went up to him in the first place so there." She said sticking her tongue out at him teasingly.

"Oh really?" He asked smiling, squeezing her hand.

"Yup, I gave her a little pep talk."

"I'm so proud." He teased and she shook her head. "So do you mind if we just head home? I know you wanted to go out tonight but I'm so tired."

"Are you sure? You don't look tired. I bet once we get there you'll be more alert."

"What?" Troy laughed. "I think being in the comfort of my home, taking a nap would make me more alert."

"But, but that's just a sign that your getting old. You don't want to come across as old do you?"

"I think I'll live." He laughed again turning left, heading to there house.

"Troy.." She whined.

"Why don't you want me to go home?" He asked smiling slightly amused at her attempts.

"I just want to spend time with you." She said smiling cutely and he rolled his eyes.

"You can spend time with me at the house." He said turning onto there street and Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

"God your stubborn."

-

-

"Really, you don't want to go upstairs." Gabriella begged chasing him up the stairs as he walked up to the apartment casually, digging his keys out of his pocket. "It's boring in the house, there's nothing to do. You really don't want to go in there."

"Why, is there another man in there or something?" He joked. "Waiting for you to come home, while I'm naively at the grocery store or something? Thinking about my beautiful girlfriend and our happy life, while your-"

"Okay, okay." She giggled. "God that imagination of yours." She muttered making him laugh. She quickly stepped in front of him before he could put the keys in the door and he looked at her some what frustrated.

"Ella, I'm tired, I don't like this game anymore." He said and she smiled at how cute he was.

"I'm warning you, when you go in there, your not going to like what your about to see."

"Well I appreciate your warning." He muttered to her. "But I'm a big boy. And this big boy needs a nap." He said and she shook her head at him as she moved out of his way. Troy smiled obviously amused and feigning excitement as he opened the door making her roll her eyes, before his jaw dropped. "You know I was kidding about the whole other man thing right?" He asked seeing a man in there apartment.

" Oh, hello miss Montez. I'm all done, I don't think you'll have any problems with it now." The man said and Gabriella smiled, giving him her thanks.

"Problems with what?" Troy asked slightly panicked afraid of the answer.

"Ms Montez called me to fix her heater." The repairman said slowly, slightly confused as to why he didn't know he was there.

"No!" Troy whined and Gabriella looked at him biting her lip. "I was going to fix it."

"I was freezing baby. And I know you, you'd put it on the bottom of your list, and then eventually forget about it."

"I don't do that." He said and she just shrugged her shoulders slightly looking at him innocently.

"Um, miss Montez?" The man called and Gabriella looked at him.

"Oh right!" She said remembering and she dug into her purse writing him a check. "Thank you so much for coming. I don't know what I'd do if I had to sleep another night with no heat." She said and he smiled, nodding his head at her before walking out of the apartment, she turned around and her smile turned amused as she looked at a pouting Troy. "I warned you."

"I could of fixed it."

"I know baby." She said rubbing his stomach soothingly.

"Really, I was going to do it tonight."

"I'm sure you were. Now, why don't you go have that nap you've been talking about all day." She said smiling amused as embarrassment flashed across his features. He just sighed and looked at her.

"I am really tired."

"Then you go sleep. I'll start dinner." She said kissing him and he nodded walking to the bedroom muttering to himself.

"I _am_ old." He muttered and she giggled rummaging through the pantry.

* * *

**sorry it took me so long to update. Please review!**


	17. Dinner guest

Troy ran his hand through his hair as he walked through the crowded halls of MGH. The nurses and doctors were once again buzzing around the white hospital and it felt like he was doing a million things at once. Gabriella was at home, which he didn't like very much. He hated it when she had days off and he didn't. It was so boring without her, at least he still had the chief.

"Sup chief?" Troy asked jumping on the counter, and the chief jumped from fright, putting his hand over his heart and sending a quick glare to the young man.

"Oh Dr. Bolton. I was actually just about to go find you. I wanted to talk to you before you left." He said getting over his scare and Troy looked at him confused.

"What? Me?"

"Yes." He replied shortly gathering the folders he was working on in his arms. "Come to my office." He said walking towards his office and Troy's eyebrow rose before he jumped off the counter and following him.

-

-

Troy closed the door to the chiefs large and sophisticated office. A big mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room, and the chief walked around it sitting in his large leather chair folding his hands in front of him waiting for Troy to sit. Troy looked at him cautiously before sitting slowly. He felt like he was in high school again. He was probably in the principals office every other day.

"Now, as you know you've been in the running for chief resident." He said. "The board has been watching you closely."

"Creepy." Troy muttered and the chief sighed resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"They seem to think you have the _maturity _to take on the job." He said shaking his head unbelievably at the sentence that just came out of his mouth and Troy laughed loudly.

"Are they serious? Me? Oh Gabriella's going to laugh at that."

"My thoughts exactly, but the interns take a liking to you, as well as the staff and even the patients have made some excellent comments about your bedside manner. They were very worried, and were reconsidering once they heard you were shot a couple months ago but since I was the doctor on your case I told them everything was fine and you healed nicely. So if your interested they think you'll make an excellent chief resident." He said and Troy's eyes widened.

"Yes, definitely." Troy agreed quickly and the chief nodded.

"Alright then." He said reaching his hand across the table and Troy shook it. "Congratulations Dr. Bolton."

"Thank you. Wow, now I'm a chief. Feels good."

"Now don't get ahead of yourself. It comes with a lot of extra work."

"And the pays better right?"

"Well, yes. But remember you're the head resident on the staff now and you'll have to be working on-"

"Do I get my own office?"

"Actually yes. It's not much but it's just a small space where you can get your work done. Which has increased."

"Will people call me chief?"

"No." The chief answered quickly getting aggravated. _This_ was there chief resident? "You'll still be known as Dr. Bolton."

"But everyone calls _you_ chief."

"That's because I'm chief of surgery and your chief of the resident staff and interns. There two very different jobs."

"Oh, so I'm like your wingman." Troy said nodding his head in understanding.

"My what?"

"Wingman."

"I..guess. And your first piece of business is to accompany me on the meeting I have to attend in New Orleans."

"Road trip to New Orleans? This is the best job ever." Troy said and the chief shook his head.

"No Dr. Bolton. It's not a road trip, we'll actually be flying and it's strictly business. We'll only be there for one night and leave the next day. We have to meet with the board at the Tulane University Hospital."

"Okay cool. When do we leave?"

"It's short notice but Friday, is that okay?"

"That's perfect." Troy said smiling widely. "To be honest I thought I was getting fired. Gabriella's always warning me about it." He laughed and the chief smiled seeing his excitement as soon as he said her name. He was probably anxious to get home and tell her.

"Well congratulations again." The chief said standing up and so did Troy. "I should let you go home."

"Thank you very much chief, I won't disappoint."

"I know Dr. Bolton." He said smiling shaking his hand again.

* * *

Troy hurried to the locker room excited to get home but his thoughts were delayed as he turned into the men's locker room and smiling as he saw Chad.

"Who is that I see?" Troy called and Chad looked up from his locker, directing his attention to Troy, giving him a strange look. "Is that the latest man off the market?" Troy asked and Chad smiled, letting a laugh escape his throat. Troy smiled at him wrapping his arm around his shoulders and puffing out his chest proudly. "Welcome to the club man. How does it feel?"

"It feels fucking awesome that's how it feels." Chad said and Troy laughed removing his arm from his shoulders.

"You know, I like to think I took a part in this whole thing." Troy said. "I did talk you up for her."

"Well thanks man." Chad replied with a wide grin. "So what do you say, congratulatory beer?"

"Sorry, not tonight. Gabriella's making 'Mac and Cheese.'" Troy said raising his eyebrows excitedly and Chad looked at him with an expressionless face.

"Are you sure you guys aren't married?"

"Joke all you want, but her 'Mac and Cheese' is the best stuff you will ever taste." He said grabbing his coat and backpack from his locker and Chad laughed. "Seriously, this is my favourite day of the week, just because its 'Mac and Cheese' night."

"Okay, okay." Chad laughed. "I get it, go home to your lady."

"I will. I have some big news to tell her."

"Really, what is it?"

"I got promoted to chief resident." He said and Chad's eyes widened before he burst out laughing.

"You?" He laughed.

"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction."

"Well congrats, that's awesome."

"Thanks man, I'll see you later." Troy waved leaving the locker room and walking through the hospital towards the door.

"Oh Dr. Bolton." The chief called and Troy stopped at his name. "I want you to take these home and work on them."

"What? Are you serious? I just got this job two seconds ago and I already have homework?"

"I warned you about the work load. This job starts now. If it makes you feel better I'm leaving now to do some work of my own."

"Your leaving?"

"Yes Dr. Bolton."

"Well why don't you come over to my house? Gabriella's cooking dinner, you can work on that stuff later."

"Oh, uh it's not my job to have dinner at a residents house." The chief said.

"But I'm not just a resident. I'm chief resident." troy said puffing out his chest again and the chief rolled his eyes. "Come on, we'll celebrate my promotion besides Gabriella would love to see you."

"I don't want to put you out."

"What are you talking about? You won't put us out, I'm sure there's plenty of food."

"Well, alight if it's okay with Dr. Montez."

"Oh I'm sure she won't mind." He said patting him on the back and the chief just followed awkwardly.

* * *

Gabriella hummed quietly to herself as she grabbed Troy's special 'Mac and Cheese' bowl from the cabinet looking at the clock seeing he was going to be home any minute. As if he read her mind, the door opened and she smiled excitedly.

"Hey baby!" Troy called from the door and he jumped as Gabriella shrieked and jumped on him hugging him tightly wrapping her legs around his waist not seeing the chief behind him. "Whoa, hey." He laughed.

"You got the job!" She shrieked happily removing her legs from his waist and standing properly. She left her hands resting on his shoulders watching him stare at her unbelievingly.

"How did you know? I wanted to surprise you." He pouted.

"Taylor called." She smiled. "Baby I'm so proud of you." She said happily hugging him again and he laughed as she kissed him excitedly. She smiled at him before looking over his shoulder and her smile grew. "Oh hey chief. I didn't know you were coming over."

"I invited him, I hope that's okay." Troy said.

"Of course, come in we have plenty of food. Troy eats for about four." She teased.

"Hey, a real man has a big appetite." He said sitting down at the table and the chief followed laughing quietly.

"Do you need to call your wife chief?" Gabriella asked filling there bowls with food.

"I called from the car." He said and Gabriella nodded setting a bowl in front of him and Troy before sitting in the chair beside Troy with a bowl of her own. "You have a very lovely home." The chief said politely.

"Thanks." Troy said before he and Gabriella shared a smile. "We've lived here for what, about a year?" Troy asked her and she nodded.

"Around there. You actually picked a good day to come. We just got our heater fixed last week, it was freezing."

"It wasn't that cold."

"It really was Troy." She replied and he rolled his eyes playfully before setting his hand on her knee under the table.

"Oh Gab. I have to go to New Orleans Friday. Me and the chief have a meeting down there."

"That sounds fun. Well apart from the whole meeting part." Gabriella giggled and the chief looked at her slightly surprised.

"Really?" He asked and Troy and Gabriella looked at him confused. "That's it? My wife wasn't too happy with the idea of me going. She hates it when I travel. I was expecting you'd take it the same way Dr. Montez. Giving him a list of rules and such." He said and they laughed.

"Oh right." Gabriella said turning to Troy. "Don't go flashing people for beads, got it?"

"Yes dear." He said and they laughed. Gabriella stood up from the wooden table grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Do you want a beer Troy?"

"Nah baby, I'm fine thanks."

"Chief?" Gabriella asked and he shook his head.

"No thank you." He said and Troy smirked at him amused as his posture was still stiff and he looked around slightly uncomfortable.

"You don't have dinner at other peoples house a lot do you?"

"Not with my employees." He said and Troy smiled.

"Well don't think of us as your employees. Think of us as the friendly neighbours." He said and smiled hearing Gabriella giggle from the sink.

"Neighbours? Troy were not the neighbours."

"So, we can pretend."

"I want to hear all about the job." Gabriella said walking over to the table and sitting down.

"You don't talk about that stuff with the neighbours honey." He said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Troy." She said making the chief laugh. "I'm sure there's a lot more work involved."

"Definitely, but I don't think Dr. Bolton has grasped that idea." The chief said eyeing him and he raised his hands showing he understood.

"I don't care how much work there is, I don't want you working over time." Gabriella said poking Troy in the chest. "Your home with me unless your on call."

"Of course." Troy said and she smiled at him.

"The board has taking a great like to you Dr. Bolton."

"Are you sure they got the right guy?" Gabriella asked playfully.

"Oh ha-ha." Troy replied and Gabriella giggled.

"Your not going to be saying that when you see my office.

"An office?" Gabriella asked and he nodded.

"Yup."

"Wow, they must really like you." She said and Troy smiled.

"Of course they do. I'm sexy and charming." He said and the chief rolled his eyes.

"How do you live with him?" He asked and Gabriella giggled.

"You eventually just learn to tune him out." She giggled and Troy glared playfully at her. They continued to talk about different things and what they had to do in New Orleans. Gabriella was pleased to hear they'd only be gone for one night, although Troy was disappointed they didn't have time to sight see, but he promised he'd bring something back for Gabriella. After a while there bowls were empty and Troy and the chief made there way into the living room while Gabriella cleaned up.

Troy stood from the couch walking into the kitchen smiling at Gabriella as she washed the dishes.

"Come into the living room Gab. I'll help you with that later."

"Hold on." She said and he wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Please baby."

"I'm almost done."

"Finish later."

"But-"

"Later." He repeated and she laughed quietly. "You can't leave me alone with the chief you have no idea how awkward the car ride was." He muttered quietly in her ear and she giggled again wiping her hands off on the dish towel.

"Fine." She caved and he smiled placed a sloppy kiss to her ear before walking into the living room seeing the chief looking at the pictures that decorated the wall.

"That's when me and Gabriella went to Vegas." Troy said gesturing to the picture the chief was looking at, and the chief nodded. He was quite impressed and a little envious of Troy's life, although he'd never tell him that. Taking one step into there house the chief noticed that there affection towards each other, although drove him crazy, wasn't just out of lust. Seeing Dr. Montez greet him so excited just because of a promotion, and having dinner already on the table proved that. He's been married for 15 years and didn't feel the way Troy felt towards Gabriella. He loved his wife, very much, but it was obvious how Troy and Gabriella felt towards each other. The chief had to admit, Troy was a lucky man.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	18. Travel traditions

Gabriella sat comfortably between Troy's legs as they sat on the couch. She laid on her hip her head resting on his solid stomach while his hands ran lazily through her hair, moving his thumb back and forth through the soft curls. The only light filling the dark living room was from the TV, watching the movie Troy suggested.

"Troy, this movies disgusting." She mumbled turning her head into his stomach so she didn't have to watch the screen.

"Mhmm." Troy mumbled distracted as his eyes were glued to the screen. She peaked up from his grey T-shirt before hiding her face again not being able to look at the gory sight. His eyes however, remained trained on the TV, completely fascinated with the film, although Gabriella would never know why.

"Gross." She mumbled into his stomach and his hands continued to play with her hair. Gabriella wasn't even sure if he had blinked since he put the stupid movie in. "Lets do something else." She suggested not wanting to have to look at all the disgusting stuff that had caught her boyfriends attention.

"One sec." Troy mumbled still watching the TV. Gabriella crawled up his body pressing a soft kiss to his ear before whispering to him.

"Come on. I have an idea on something we can do." She whispered seductively and he looked at her surprised. Gabriella suggesting sex? That never happened.

"Really?" He asked hopefully and she smiled while biting her lip.

"Mhmm. I mean I'll be home all alone tomorrow night." She mumbled kissing his neck softly as her hands rubbed his chest. "You'll be all the way in New Orleans, and I'll be here in the big bed all by myself." She muttered placing another kiss to his neck.

"Oh well, we wouldn't want you lonely."

"No, that would be bad."

"That would be very bad. " He muttered before she kissed him feverishly. "Maybe I can tide you over tonight."

"Oh, that's impossible."

"Oh really." He muttered just inches away from her lips.

"Mhmm." She nodded. "I mean, it would have to be really amazing."

"I can do that."

"Oh can you?" She asked playfully before kissing lightly.

"Oh yeah." He muttered and her light kiss was forgotten as she kissed him passionately hearing him moan softly as her lips pressed against his. Her tongue circled his sensually as she laid on top of him and his hands moved from her hair to her butt cupping her jean clad ass in his hands as the slow and tantalizing kiss toyed with him. "Do you still want to watch the movie?" She asked innocently and he gulped shaking his head vigorously.

"Hell no." He answered picking her up in one swoop making her giggle loudly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her elbows locked around his neck, and he carried her into the bedroom eagerly.

* * *

"Okay what about these ones?" Sharpay asked holding up a picture of floral enragements.

"Yeah, those are great." Zeke said carelessly.

"Zeke! Will you please take this seriously."

"Sweetie, I am, I just don't care about the flowers. Your so much better at that stuff then I am. All I care about is seeing you walk down the aisle in a beautiful dress."

"Your lucky you covered that jerk comment with the dress part." She said to him and he laughed quietly picking up a picture.

"I like these ones." He said and she smiled widely.

"I like those ones too." She said happy he was contributing. "Have you decided who your best man is yet?"

"I think I'm going to go with Troy. I've known him longer and he'd probably throw a fit if he wasn't and eventually just guilt me into it." He said making Sharpay laugh. "It'll just save us time saying it now."

"Good thinking. And that works too because Gabriella's mine, so that means they can walk together and Chad and Taylor can walk together."

"And that leaves my brother walking with your sister right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, that works perfectly." He said. "What's hard is the seating."

"Oh god, don't remind me. That was terrible. Aunt Silvia want's to be by cousin Jerry but Jerry hates Olivia who absolutely can't live if she's not next to Silvia, oh and then there's Ben who I have to keep away from Gabriella at all times, but I don't know where else to put him since Jerry took his spot at Aunt Silvia's table and then-"

"Okay, okay. Shar just breathe. I'm sure Gabriella will live with Ben there."

"Are you kidding? Troy will freak if he even catches him looking at her. I'm not having a fight at my wedding Zeke!"

"Okay, okay, we'll figure it all out later." He said laughing quietly to himself as she took deep breaths nodding as she started to calm down.

* * *

A trail of clothes lead to the bed and there shoes were lost under the dark bed, but they held each other close as the thin blanket covered there naked bodies. Troy pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder as his arm was slung over her waist trapping her against his body, not that she minded. Her back connected with his hard chest as she laid comfortably in his arms. The mind blowing sex they just had replaying in both minds. He pressed a quick kiss to her neck as his hands rubbed her sides and stomach and thighs, exploring over her glorious body.

"Told you I could do it." He joked to her in a soft voice, referring to there conversation earlier. She giggled as she entwined there hands laying them against her flat stomach.

"Well you certainly did." She replied as she looked over her shoulder giving him a kiss. His hand pushed the hairs from her sweaty forehead and she turned on her back while he rested on his elbow not letting go of her hand.

"You know, what could really help you tomorrow night, is round two."

"Of really?"

"Mhmm." He muttered kissing her and she smiled.

"Now I think your just looking for excuses for sex."

"You started it." He rebutted and she giggled looping her arms around his neck playing with the strands of hair.

"I suppose I did." She muttered quietly as he brought his face closer to hers pressing another kiss to her lips. She giggled against his lips pulling away. "Okay, you need to sleep.

"Since when!?" He asked and she smiled at him amused. "You know what I mean." He continued making her giggle. "I thought I was helping you not be lonely tomorrow night."

"Oh hunny, I just couldn't take another minute of that movie." She said he frowned. "I'm kidding." She giggled pulling him close and he shook his head at her. "You have an early flight tomorrow."

"I can sleep on the plane." He said before kissing her passionately and she giggled again pulling away and licking her lips, as her fingers danced across his chest feeling his soft skin.

"That's not going to work baby." She said referring to his 'round two' idea.

"You know, even though you don't want to admit it, you have sexual needs, and that's where I come in. You tease me saying I'm horny or whatever, but really it's you that's the horny one because you want it just as bad as I do." He said and the same amused smile crossed her face. "You can't live without my body, just admit it." He said and she giggled.

"Oh Troy your right." She said in a seductive voice. "How did you ever catch me?" She asked batting her eyelashes. "I can't live without your big muscles and sexy abs, take me now Troy!" She said teasingly and he just stared at her aroused.

"I know your joking, but I am so turned on right now." He said seriously and she smacked him in the chest turning over. She heard him laugh quietly and wrap his arm around her waist kissing her shoulder again.

* * *

Gabriella walked him to the door wearing her pyjama shorts and tank top. The clock blinked 5:30 and Gabriella woke with him so she could say goodbye.

"Bye baby. Try not to bug the chief too much okay?" She asked and Troy smiled kissing her lightly. It seemed like every time she said goodbye no matter where he was going she always said that at the end.

"I'll try."

"I don't want you getting fired at your first meeting as chief resident." She said and he laughed wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"I won't let you down." He said smiling charmingly. "Are you going to miss me?" He asked and she smiled.

"Of course." She sighed leaning her head against his.

"If I come home and see that damn repairman in my house I'll-" He joked lightly but was cut off as Gabriella giggled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I promise I won't have an affair with the repairman while your gone."

"That's all I'm asking." He said and she smiled.

"I love you." She said kissing him quickly.

"I love you too, I'll call you when we get there."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye baby."

-

-

Troy stepped into the yellow cab to see the chief sitting there impatiently.

"It's about time, what were you doing up there?"

"Oh you know, had to go out and pick the corn, milk the cows, the usual." He said and the chief sighed at his wit. "What do you think I was doing? I was saying bye to Gabriella."

"When were around the bored you can't make jokes like that got it?"

"You know some people think my humour is charming."

"While the other 98 percent just find it annoying." He replied and Troy looked at him, a proud smile on his face.

"Was that a joke?"

"No." He said quickly.

"Your turning into a mini me." Troy joked proudly.

"God help me."

-

-

"I'm hungry." Troy said as they walked into the Massachusetts airport.

"Then get something to eat." He replied irritated. This is why he didn't have children.

"I think I saw a Burger King when we walked in."

"Great. Go to Burger King." He replied looking at the map in his hands of the airport.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find my way around the airport."

"Don't do that." Troy said like he was stupid. "That's so embarrassing, we look like tourists."

"Just because we live here doesn't mean we know our way around the airport. Do you want to find our gate or not?"

"I want to find a Burger King." He said and the chief huffed as Troy snatched the map away stuffing it in his backpack.

-

-

"Want some?" Troy asked holding out his fries and the chief looked at him with a blank expression.

"I don't eat fast food."

"What?" Troy laughed. "How can you not eat fast food?"

"It's unhealthy."

"Ooh, your one of those." He said and the chief glared slightly.

"It's not a bad thing to eat healthy."

"Never said it was." Troy said taking a big bite from his burger.

"How you got a girlfriend I will never know."

"Wow, another joke, your on fire today." He said and the chief rolled his eyes. "In all seriousness, I ask myself that everyday." He said with a small laugh taking another bite.

"Well she likes you for some reason."

"It's the jokes man, girls love a guy with a sense of humour." He replied. "And the Dr. title in front of my name helps a little."

"I'm sure." He said bored looking around the airport.

"Okay, I'm done." Troy announced wiping his hands together before he stood up and threw out his garbage. " I have to head to the gift shop."

"What why? Were not even out of Boston."

"I have to get something for Gabriella."

"In the Boston gift shop?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's a tradition of ours. Every time one of us goes somewhere we get something from where we started and where we ended up. I must have a million of those tiny Massachusetts shot glasses at home." He said walking towards the gift shop.

"Why? That's so pointless. You live here, why would you want a shot glass from somewhere you've lived for god knows how long?"

"It's a tradition, you can't _explain_ a tradition. Besides its from Gabriella, it means more then an airport trinket."

"I'll wait out here." The chief said stopping outside of the store.

"No way, you need to help me pick it out."

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Just come on." He said walking into the shop and the chief huffed unbelievingly before following him in. He watched him go straight to the stuffed animals section as if he had it memorized. Troy's eyes scanned the shelf trying to decide which she'd like the most. "The frog or the panda?" Troy asked holding the stuffed animals up.

"I don't know." The chief said slightly aggravated.

"I'm trying to remember if she has a frog." He muttered staring at the toy thinking. He finally just took out his cell phone calling his house waiting for him to pick up while the chief looked around the store. When ever he came to the airport he usually just sat at his gate waiting patiently, but it seemed this time he was running everywhere. He didn't like it.

* * *

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open as she heard the phone ring. She looked at the clock seeing it was 6:30 and groaned. She had finally gotten back to sleep, and then this happens. She would bet a million dollars that it was Troy.

"Hello?" She answered groggily

"_Hey, do you have a frog?"_

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"_A frog. Do you have one?_" He asked and she sighed getting up from her bed and looking at her collection that had built up on the dresser.

"Yeah."

"_I thought so. Go back to sleep."_

"Mhmm."

_"Bye Gab_."

"Bye." She muttered before hanging up and flopping on the bed and closing her eyes. There tradition started the first time Gabriella had to go away on business. She was supposed to head to London for two days but the weather was so terrible she had to postpone the trip. Since she promised she'd get something for Troy, she went to the gift shop and bought him a teddy bear with a Boston sweatshirt on, which she had later stolen and added to her collection, and learned shot glasses were the way to go. But that's how it all started, and it was just part of there routine every time they went away. It was slightly comforting though. Knowing that he'd be expecting a shot glass and something extra from wherever she was travelling, ready for her homecoming. It let her know he was thinking of her, and vice versa.

* * *

"She _does_ have a frog." Troy thought out loud putting it back and holding the panda. "Do you want to get anything for the wife?"

"I'll wait till were in New Orleans." He said shaking his head at the 'tradition'.

"Suit yourself." He said walking up to the cashier and smiling at the middle aged woman handing her the teddy bear. "We should probably head to our gate after." He said taking the bag and the chief nodded.

"Yeah." He replied taking out the map.

" How many of these things do you have?" He asked incredulously snatching it from him.

"You may think we look odd having a map, but it's better then walking around aimlessly."

"Yeah, yeah. What gate are we at?"

"Gate 22."

"Alright, security is over there and that's for gates 7-12 so we should be further this way." Troy pointed walking in the direction. "See? No map necessary." Troy said walking. "Oh wait, I think were going backwards." He mumbled looking at the sign that said 2-7. "This way." Troy said turning around and going in the opposite direction. The chief sighed before following him. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	19. Brochure baffle

"Lets play eye spy." Troy suggested as they sat in the blue plush seats getting ready for the plane to take off.

"Lets not."

"Oh come on, it's fun. It'll give us something to do."

"I have something to do." The chief replied holding up his novel.

"Readings not fun." Troy protested and the chief rolled his eyes. He just leaned against the chair, getting comfortable opening his book. Troy sighed dramatically slouching in the chair. "Do you want some gum?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Whenever me and Gabriella travel we always remember to pack the gum. It helps our ears. You know, for when you land, and your ears pop? And sometimes Gabriella gets headaches on airplanes. Being so high up gets her a little dizzy, so we usually play 'Go Fish' or something to take her mind off of it."

"Bolton, why don't you rest?"

"Well I am a little tired. Gabriella had a special way of saying goodbye if you know what I mean."

"Oh gross!" He shrieked slamming his book closed and looking at him. "Did I really need to hear that?"

"Hey, were both doctors. It's perfectly normal to talk about that stuff."

"Oh my god." The chief muttered under his breath shaking his head. He reopened his book and Troy looked at him tapping the arm rest.

"I'm going to keep on talking about sex unless you play eye spy with me."

"Bolton.."

"Oh my god, it's so hot. Gabriella does this thing where-"

"Fine, fine. I'll play!"

* * *

Troy watched him check his phone as soon as they stepped into the hotel room and a worried expression crossed The chiefs face. Troy's eyebrows scrunched slightly as he watched him carefully.

"You okay?" He asked throwing his bag on the bed.

"Hm? Oh yeah, my wife's not feeling very well. Being a doctor, I tend to worry."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Gabriella gets a stomach ache and I jump to appendicitis or stomach cancer. She has a headache I think brain tumour." Troy said with a small laugh. "The worrying comes with the job, I'm sure your wife will be fine."

"Yeah, your right." He said taking in a deep breath and clapping his hands together ready to get down to work. "So, we should probably go over a few things for tomorrow."

"Seriously? We just got here. Don't you want to go explore and sight see?"

"We don't have time. Our meetings tomorrow and were heading to the airport right after."

"It's only 3:00. Come on, lets go act like annoying tourists that get in everyone's way." He suggested light heartedly and the chief sighed.

"I guess an hour wouldn't be so bad."

-

-

2 hours later and they were still walking around the beautiful city much to the chiefs dismay. Some how Troy had managed to find a travel guide, and the little pamphlet hasn't left his hands since.

"Why am I suddenly so embarrassing for having a map at the airport but your not walking around with a brochure?"

"Okay first, your not suddenly embarrassing. Your either embarrassing or not, it doesn't just happen. And you my friend, are embarrassing. And second you had a map in the Boston airport. A place you've lived for 'god knows how long.'" He said quoting his words and the chief rolled his eyes. "This is completely different."

"Yeah because shopping at the Boston gift shop is so much better." The chief replied and Troy glared, stopping in his tracks as he reached his destination.

"What?" The chief asked wondering why he stopped.

"Were here." He replied pointing to the house in front of him.

"What? What's this?"

"A haunted house." Troy said in a duh tone.

"You've got to be kidding."

"This three-story, 14,000 square foot, haunted mansion serves as the world's first 24/7 Interactive Paranormal Complex." Troy read from his brochure. "Neat." He added with a wide grin. He started walking up to the giant mansion and the chief followed shaking his head. They were supposed to be looking over case files and preparing for tomorrow, not looking at some house that was probably based off the board game 'Clue'. "Holly shit, this house is bigger then the hospital." Troy said as they walked in.

"Language." The chief scolded.

"Sorry father." He mumbled teasingly.

"It is a beautiful house." He said ignoring Troy's comment.

"It's haunted."

"So? Doesn't mean its not a nice house."

"It kind of does. The whole it's _haunted _thing kind of takes away from the nice factor."

"I was just commenting on the house. No need to get upset."

"I'm not upset but you will be when a ghost is chasing you through the 'nice' house." He said making the chief roll his eyes. He looked over Troy's shoulder reading the brochure and his eyes lit up slightly.

"There showing documentary's." The chief said a little excited.

"Screw that, there's a ghost expedition!" Troy read. "Can we please go, please." He begged.

"There not doing the expedition until tonight. We won't be able to go."

"Fine." He pouted. "We'll go to your stupid documentary."

-

-

They sat in the red seats as the film was projected on the white screen. The chiefs eyes were glued to the black and white documentary completely fascinated while Troy was slouched in his chair, his cell phone in his lap as his thumbs quickly jumped around the keypad texting on his phone. He closed it shut as he sent his message and leaned his head back on the chair feeling bored. They were supposed to be partying it up and having fun, not watching some stupid monotone dude talk about whatever he was talking about.

Troy's head dropped suddenly as he pretended to fall asleep. His heavy head falling on the chiefs shoulder as he let a loud fake snore leave his lips. The chiefs eyes widened as everyone looked at them irritated and he nudged Troy, pushing him off of him. Troy snickered feeling his phone vibrate, going back to texting.

"It was your idea to come to this house. Smarten up."

"Shh. People are trying to watch the documentary" Troy shushed and the chief glared at him as he continued to text.

-

-

"That was fascinating." The chief said coming out of the room the film was being showed and Troy let out a loud yawn.

"I prefer ghost busters over that any day." He said texting on his phone and the chief rolled his eyes for about the hundredth time.

"Will you put that stupid thing away!?"

" Oh I'm sorry. How rude of me. This, is called a _cell phone_. Shiny isn't it?"

"What are you doing."

"Well I just realized they probably didn't have these things back in your day. Just letting you in on the exciting technology of today." He joked and the chief glared.

"I'm not that old." He snarled

"You watch documentary's." He pointed out and the chief huffed. Troy snickered again replying to the text he just gotten. The chief reached out to snatch it from him but Troy was to quick and he stretched his arm above his head so the chief couldn't reach it. "Come on, jump, jump chief."

"I hate you."

"Love you too buddy." He said and the chief turned away from him steam billowing from his ears as he walked back in the direction of the hotel. Troy put his hand on his stomach letting out a laugh as he followed, his phone vibrating once again in his hand.

_From: Gabriella_

_CB:1-780-550-9876_

'_Your not driving the chief crazy right?'_

Troy looked up from his phone to the chief who was storming down the side walk muttering to himself.

_To: Gabriella_

_CB:1-780-550-9876_

'_No baby, of course not.'_

_CB: 1-780-761-8791_

* * *

Chief Cohen was a respected man. A very sophisticated and reserved man, and Troy, well Troy was Troy.

"You know what's a funny word?" Troy asked as he lounged on the bed, staring at the ceiling while the chief sat at the desk looking over the documents. "Unicorn. It's just fun to say. Unicorn. _Unicorn_."

"Dr. Bolton will you please help me with these. We have to make sure were ready for tomorrow."

"Fine." Troy sighed standing up and sitting in the chair next to him.

"Do you have those papers I gave you the other day?"

"Yeah, there in my bag." Troy said gesturing to his back pack lazily. "In the first pocket." The chief nodded and unzipped the bag while Troy hunched over the desk reading the files.

The chief shook his head slightly as he dug through the messy backpack. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he saw the brochure stuffed in the tiny pocket that matched the interior. He pushed it aside but his eyes flickered back to it as he saw another pamphlet hiding behind it. He picked both of the brochures from the pocket and looked at the one that guided them around New Orleans before he looked at the other one, his eyes almost popping out of his head. The yellow and white brochure had every engagement ring you could possibly imagine. From prices and pictures to different cuts and styles. It showed a list of options, and he looked over his shoulder at a concentrated Troy before looking at it one more time and quickly putting the brochure back in the bag.

"Did you find them?" Troy asked not turning around.

"Yeah." He mumbled pulling out the file. Whoa.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for ready, sorry it's a little short. As some of you know The Kids Choice Awards are coming up and Vanessa is nominated for favourite movie actress. She has some pretty tough competition so come on and vote! :D You can go to my profile and find the link.**

**Vote Vanessa!**


	20. Home coming and rule breaking

The next morning they sat at the desk looking over some final things since Troy wasn't cooperating yesterday. He sat in the chair looking at the ceiling bored while the chief looked at the papers.

"Are we ready to finally work?" The chief asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just do this." He said before his phone started vibrating crazily in his pocket. He fished it out answering the call. "Hey baby." Troy answered after looking at the caller id and the chief huffed. They were never going to get any work done.

"_Hey, how's your boys weekend going?"_

"Good, I've remained fully clothed the whole time so my party ways haven't kicked in yet." He joked making her giggle.

"_Awe, I miss streaking Troy_." She joked and he laughed.

"I'm sure you do."

"_Are you busy? I'm sure the chief has been laying down the work the whole time."_

"Nah I can talk." He said missing the aggravated sigh from the chief.

"_Good. I miss you. It's no fun without you here."_

"I miss you too baby. So, are you lonely yet?" He asked playfully and smiled hearing her giggle.

"_Not really. I mean the repairman came over and-"_

"Stop that!" He said and she laughed again. "So, what are you doing?" He asked playing with his pen while the chief sat there losing his patience.

"_I'm helping Sharpay with some wedding plans. She's trying to put me next to Ben." _She said with a shudder.

"What? He's going?" He asked sitting up straighter. He hated that guy. Probably because he had the biggest crush on Gabriella and every time he would even glance at her Troy would go red in the face with anger.

"_He's her cousin." _She said with a laugh.

"He's a second cousin it's different." He said and she smiled. "He knows were still together right?"

"_I'm sure he does baby."_

"Good. I don't like the way he looks at you."

"_I know, I don't like it either."_

"Only I can look at you like that." He said a small smile growing.

"_Well if it makes you feel better, you're the only one that I like looking at me like that."_ She said softly and he smiled widely resting his elbow on the table as he leaned on his hand. The chief snickered lightly as the loud and bold Troy Bolton suddenly turned to putty.

"It does." He replied closing his eyes briefly imagining her smile, concentrating on the sound of her voice. He suddenly stood up breaking out of his moment. "I'm hoping to get a very satisfying greeting when I get home." He said quietly even though the chief heard perfectly, making a disgusted face.

"_Oh you will_." She giggled and he smiled.

"Dr. Bolton, we really have to work." The chief said and Troy waved his hand at him gesturing for him to be quiet.

"How's wedding planning going?"

"_Do you really want to hear about the wedding?"_ She asked playfully.

"Yeah, why not right?" He asked and she smiled.

"Bolton.." The chief called getting tired of his procrastinating.

"_It's going really good. I think Shar's getting a little stressed but you can tell she's excited."_

"I bet. Well I got to go baby. The chiefs freaking out. I love you."

"_Love you too babe. Be good okay?"_

"I'm always good."

"_Sure you are_." She replied with a giggle. _"Bye."_

"Bye baby." He said before hanging up the phone.

"Finally." The chief groaned as Troy sat in the chair next to him.

"Oh don't whine, I wasn't taking that long." Troy argued and the chief rolled his eyes.

* * *

The chief walked through the hospital fiddling with the pen in his hand nervously while Troy walked coolly by his side taking in the hospital.

"Ours is way better." Troy said looking around.

"Okay when we go in there, just let me do the talking okay? No jokes, no innuendos and definitely no bringing up your girlfriend every five seconds."

"I do not do that." He said blushing. He didn't talk about her that much.

"Yeah, right." The chief said unbelievingly. "You need to be on your best behaviour."

"Yeah, yeah I get this lecture enough at home."

"No sarcasm or wit got it? You have to be professional."

"I can totally do that."

-

-

Rounds of laughter rolled through out the conference room, as they all sat at the mahogany table laughing at another one of Troy's hilarious jokes.

"Where'd you find this guy Cohen?" One of the board members asked and Troy looked at the chief smirking smugly.

"Troy's a favourite down at MGH." The chief said sucking up and Troy made a mental note to bug him about that later.

"I can see why." Another man said and Troy smiled widely.

"Now, now I have a girlfriend." He said making them laugh. Maybe he did talk about her a lot.

-

-

"Well Cohen, it was nice doing business with you." The man said shaking the chiefs hand before shaking Troy's.

"Same to you. Well we have a flight to catch."

"He says mysteriously." Troy added teasingly earning a glare from the chief. "It was nice meeting you gentlemen." Troy said shaking there hands again. "But we have to get this guy home, its past his bedtime."

"Bolton.." He hissed quietly hearing the other men laugh. After a final goodbye they walked through the hospital, heading back to the car. Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets looking around the hospital again.

"That was fun. We should all go out for a drink next time were in town." Troy suggested and the chief rolled his eyes.

"You completely disregarded my rules."

"And they liked us. They liked my lovable personality." He said scrunching his nose cutely and the chief scoffed. "I told you man, it's the humour they think its charming."

"Yeah, yeah lets just get out of here."

* * *

Gabriella waited anxiously at the airport, waiting for Troy and the chiefs flight to come in. It was weird that he was gone two days and she was missing him like crazy. Work had been so dull without him, everyone thought so. Even Taylor said it was a little boring without him yapping in her ear. She couldn't help but feel proud to be his girlfriend. At the moment anyway, most days she would just hide her face pretending she didn't know him.

"Troy!" Gabriella giggled jumping on him, and hugging him tightly as he spun her around. "Your home."

"Yup. Did you miss me?" He asked not letting her go.

"Not really." She answered and his smile faded.

"Liar." He said making her giggle and place a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hey chief." Gabriella greeted wrapping her arms around Troy's waist.

"Hello Dr. Montez. This is my wife Victoria." He said before turning to his wife. "This is Dr. Bolton and Dr. Montez."

"It's nice to meet you." She said and the couple smiled at her.

"Good job this weekend Bolton." The chief said hesitantly.

"He said I was an MGH favourite." Troy told Gabriella raising his eyebrows and she giggled rubbing his stomach.

"Well you are..sometimes." She said and he nudged her making her giggle.

"Sometimes." He muttered. "They love me down there."

"Mhm, sure sweetie. Time to go home?" She asked and he nodded. "Bye chief, nice meeting you Mrs Cohen."

"Bye guys." Troy waved, grabbing Gabriella's hand and walking out of the airport.

* * *

Gabriella jumped excitedly on the bed , crossing her legs as she sat in front of Troy. He smiled at her as he sat across from her with a bag in front of him.

"Presents?" She asked and he laughed quietly.

"Oh crap. I completely forgot. Did you want me to bring you back something?" He asked and Gabriella pushed his shoulder grabbing the bag from in front of him. He smiled and leaned against the headboard watching her open the bag quickly.

"A panda!" She gasped looking at it. He smiled as she crawled over to him leaning against him feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders. "I don't have a panda."

"Well now you do." He said and she giggled kissing him quickly on the lips. She looked back in the bag pulling out a t-shirt.

"Troy!" Gabriella shrieked looking at the T-shirt and he laughed. She looked at the black T-shirt the read 'I lost my virginity in New Orleans'

"What? I liked it."

"Mhm, I'm sure you did." She said rolling over so her chest was pressed up against his side. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I missed you though." He muttered to her placing a quick kiss on her neck.

"There wasn't any pretty girls down there right?" She asked quietly draping her leg over his, getting comfortable.

"Oh tons! Everywhere you looked there was pretty girls. Usually in something tight and spandex to. There was this one girl-"

"Shut up." Gabriella said to him before kissing him passionately. He smiled into the kiss tightening his grasp around her. His tongue played with hers before he reluctantly pulled away, placing one more quick kiss to her lips.

"You know you're my girl." He murmured and she smiled. " Nobody's prettier then you."

"Awe Troy!" She cooed touched by his words and he laughed quietly as she hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." He replied placing a quick kiss to her head.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	21. Boy's day out

**Okay just a warning, there's a little more swearing in this chapter then my other ones. I don't think any of you really care but just in case lol.**

* * *

His back was arched as he cowered over the counter. His elbows resting on either side of the pamphlet as his hand rested on the back of his neck almost self consciously, feeling nervous and jumpy that someone would catch him. His blue eyes glanced up under his eyelashes at Taylor who was busy working on the other side of the nurses station. Satisfied with her status he looked over his shoulder briefly, happy seeing no one was there either. He looked back at the piece of glossy paper in front of him sighing a little frustrated. He wasn't good at this. How could he pick one? What if she hated it? What was a good one to choose? Were some better then others? How much was too much to pay for a ring? What if there were like, ring rules and he didn't know about them and Gabriella got upset?

"Hey man what's up?"

"Jesus!" Troy jumped scared, quickly grabbing the pamphlet, crumpling it accidentally in the process hiding it behind his back. "God Chad, you scared me."

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm not." He said quickly.

"You just shit yourself because I said hi."

"Well, hi." He said curtly. "Now, why don't you go see your girlfriend?"

"Your up to something."

"What?" He laughed nervously. "No."

"What's behind your back?" He asked reaching his hand around him to take it but Troy pushed himself harder against the counter.

"Nothing!"

"Dude just tell me." He said frustrated and Troy remained firmly against the counter. "Or I'll just go get Gabriella and she'll make you tell me." He joked.

"No! Don't get Gabriella!"

"Dude what's up with you?" He asked and Troy sighed looking over Chad's shoulder making sure there wasn't any sign of Gabriella before spinning quickly around putting the paper back on the counter and smoothing it out with his fist.

"I don't know which one to pick. I mean they're all obviously great but it's Gabriella, it has to be perfect. I mean she's been waiting for me to do this for god knows how long. I don't want to disappoint her in a lame proposal."

"Lame what?" Chad asked with wide eyes, racing to the counter looking at the paper in front of him. "Dude, your going to ask Gabriella to marry you?" He asked and Troy smiled some what shyly.

"Yeah."

"Dude, congratulations!"

"Shh man. Don't tell anyone okay? I mean I know how fast the gossip spreads in this hospital and I'd really like Gabriella to know before everyone else." He said and Chad laughed.

"Definitely, I won't tell a soul. These lips are sealed no one will know a thing. Wait what about Taylor?"

"No Chad. No one."

"Right no one will know."

"Thanks man." He said smiling as he looked back down at the paper.

"You know its about damn time you did this. But I thought you didn't believe in it and all that stuff."

"Well, I've been thinking about it." He said simply directing his attention back to the counter.

"That's it? You've been_ thinking about it_?" He mimicked.

"I'm not going to go into a heart to heart with you."

"Why?" Chad whined.

"Because were not fourteen year old girls."

"Just tell me, what made you change your mind?"

"What do you mean what changed my mind? Gabriella did idiot."

"Well I don't know maybe you did it on your own."

"Well, I mean I kind of did."

"Okay.." He said urging him on again and Troy rolled his eyes seeing there was no way out of this conversation.

"It just..it all changes, when Gabriella's in the picture." He mumbled and Chad smiled.

"Awe!" Chad teased.

"Shut up. Now help me!" He said desperately looking at the counter. "What would she like? And how should I do it?"

"I don't know. She's your _fiancé_." He said teasingly raising his eyebrows at him.

"Not yet. She hasn't even said yes."

"Of course she's going to say yes." He said and Troy smiled.

"Oh! What if I took her to like a basketball game or something and got it on the jumbo screen? She'd remember that forever."

"And so would a thousand other people." He said and Troy frowned seeing his point.

"What if I took her out to dinner, it's simple, it's personal."

"Personal? It's something you guys do everyday, she just goes home with a pretty ring and the dreaded day where she's stuck with you for the rest of her life." He said and Troy nudged him. "You should probably pick a ring first anyway."

"I don't want to." He whined laying his head on the counter. "It's hard."

"You went through four years of college, four years of medical school and were an intern for two and you can't pick a ring?"

"Shut up, it's harder then it looks." Troy pouted not picking his head up. "What if she doesn't like the ring I choose?"

"She'll love it. Now, lets break it down for your simple mind." He said and Troy glared. "What is Gabriella like?"

"Perfect." He murmured against the counter top and Chad groaned pulling at his scrub top bringing him into a proper standing position and he whined.

"Troy..come on think."

"Well, she's simple, she wouldn't like anything too over the top. Something elegant but not extravagant." He said cutely and Chad smiled glad they were getting somewhere.

"Well there you go. So which one can you see Gabriella wearing?" He asked and Troy looked back down at all the rings.

"That ones nice." He said pointing to one.

"Well there you go."

"But it's not perfect." He added and Chad groaned. "Oh stop that." Troy said scolding his groan. "When I see the perfect one, I'll know."

"How do you know that you'll know?" He asked the confusing question.

"It worked with Gabriella didn't it?" He asked and Chad's nose scrunched at the cheesy line making him laugh.

"Hey baby." Gabriella said coming up behind him and Troy spun round quickly looking at her with wide eyes. Chad quickly snatched it hiding it before she could see.

"Oh..hey. What are you doing here?"

"I came to say bye, I'm off now." Gabriella said looking at him confused.

"Oh, yeah, bye baby." He said his body tense.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He said pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Okay.." She said looking at him strangely. "Well, I'll see you tonight."

"Yup." He said shortly wanting her to leave.

"Bye Chad.

"Bye." He said quickly. She looked at them strangely again before walking away. Troy turned to Chad snatching the pamphlet away from him.

"Dude, your going to rip it." Troy said smoothing it out.

* * *

Gabriella typed vigorously on the computer her glasses placed on the bridge of her nose. She had tons of reports to work on that she had to finish by the end of this week. She looked at the clock that was on the laptop seeing it was close to ten o'clock. She hated it when Troy worked late, although tonight It was for her benefit. If he was here she'd never get any work done. He'd be chirping in her ear all night wanting attention begging for sex even though she said she was busy. As if on que, she heard the door open and Troy's greeting voice.

"Hey baby!" He called

"Hey." She replied distractedly. Troy watched her type away on the computer obviously busy. He knew not to disturb her when she was working on her reports, but since when did he listen?

He walked over to the desk putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them soothingly while reading over her shoulder. He suddenly turned his eyes away finding his reading boring, wanting his attention on something else.

"Sit up." he ordered.

"What?" She asked continuing her work.

"Sit up." He said again and she did as he said standing but continuing her typing. He sat in the chair pulling her on his lap and kissing her gently on the shoulder. "Why don't you wear your glasses more often? You look so sexy."

"Troy, no sex tonight." She said knowing what he was getting at.

_Shit_

"Why?" He whined.

"Baby, I'm busy, maybe tomorrow."

"We shouldn't have to schedule sex. It should be romantic and spur of the moment."

"Since when are you romantic?" She asked laughing slightly as she typed.

"I can be romantic." He frowned slightly.

"Troy , you told me you loved me in a bathroom."

"Spur of the moment. I spoke from my heart, isn't that enough? Besides, it was very clean for a bathroom."

"Uh huh." She giggled.

_Flashback_

"_Fuck off Chad." Troy laughed as he pushed him. It had been a fairly good day. Troy had been hyper all morning along with his best friend Chad. They've been playing pranks on each other and just pissing each other off generally. It started simply with Troy hiding behind the counter of the nurses station and jumping out at him almost making Chad shit his pants, and Chad reciprocated by duck taping his locker shut and it went on from there. Now Chad was pushing him god knows where because Troy told one of the nurses that Chad had syphilis. He was a great friend._

_Suddenly Troy felt himself being pushed towards the ladies room and Troy eyes widened._

"_No fucking way." Troy laughed loudly. "Don't you dare. I will kill you."_

"_Have fun powdering your nose Troy!" Chad yelled pushing him in and holding the door shut._

"_Chad! I swear to god I'm going to chop your ball off!" He yelled through the door hearing Chad chuckle. He groaned loudly turning around and turning a bright red seeing his girlfriend of six months._

"_You know, you think I'd be surprised but I'm really not." Gabriella said drying her hands and Troy laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck._

"_It's complicated."_

"_I've learned not to ask anymore." He said and he smiled kissing her lightly._

"_You're a fast learner. One of the many things I love about you." He chuckled pressing a kiss to her head before he froze hoping she didn't' t hear what he said._

"_What?" She asked shocked._

"_What?" He copied with wide eyes._

"_You love me?" She asked and he tensed not knowing what to say. He froze for a second trying to think of something to make the situation better. Unfortunately this was Troy we're talking about._

"_Do you love me?" He asked and she looked at him strangely._

"_That's not how it works, you have to say it first."_

"_I did."_

"_So you admit it." She said beaming at him._

"_Well..yeah." He said shyly. "So, do you love me?"_

"_I don't know, you have to tell me properly."_

"_Seriously?" He asked unbelievable and she nodded. If there first 'I love you's' were going to be in the ladies bathroom, he was at least going to tell her right. She heard him sigh before he grabbed both of her hands in his smiling at her. " I, Troy Bolton, love you, Gabriella Montez." He said and she bit her lip trying not to smile like an idiot as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and he laughed quietly in her hair._

"_I love you too." She said and he smiled kissing her passionately._

"_Troy! What the fuck are you doing? It's no fun when you don't try to get out." Chad yelled through the door wondering why he wasn't trying to escape. What could he possibly be doing in a woman's bathroom?_

_Troy looked at Gabriella slightly embarrassed. "I can explain." He said and she held up her hands not needing an explanation._

"_I'm not asking." She said and he laughed kissing her again._

_End Flashback_

That was when he was embarrassed by his friends and trying not to let her see his immature side, my how things have changed.

Gabriella sighed relieved as she pressed save. Relieved to have finished her work for tonight.

"Okay. Finished." She muttered happily squeezing his thigh slightly as she took off her glasses.

"Tired?"

"Mhmm." She murmured leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, bed time." He said tapping her ass lightly as if confirming it and she giggled quietly. "Since I don't get to see you take off your clothes tonight." He added and she laughed louder. She stood up from his lap holding out her hand.

"Come on." She said helping him up, laughing as he groaned dramatically, standing from his comfortable position.

-

-

Gabriella's chest rose up and down as she slept peacefully, her head laid gently on his chest and her right hand graced his stomach. Troy eyed the ring on her right ring finger. It was a ring she had since before he could remember. It was simple with a red jewel in the center and a silver band. She never took it off and she told Troy it was because she barely noticed it was there. She always said it fit her perfectly and was her favourite ring. Well besides her two dollar MGH ring of course.

His hand slowly and carefully reached for her hand hoping to slide it off without waking her. He needed to get her ring size and since this ring 'fit her perfectly' he thought it was the most logical thing to do. Praying to god Gabriella was a heavy sleeper. His large hand carefully slipped over the ring and he held his breath trying not to wake her.

"What are you doing?" She asked tiredly and Troy froze.

"Uh, watching you sleep." He lied putting on a cute smile and lacing there hands together.

"Awe, Troy." She cooed snuggling closer to him and he let out a relieved breath. "I love you." She muttered tiredly, closing her eyes.

"Love you too." He muttered distractedly, his eyes fixed on the ring. He _had_ to get that ring.

-

-

The next day Troy walked through the hospital looking at his watch. He was meeting Chad by the front doors so they could go shopping for an engagement ring, but first, like the whipped boyfriend he was, he had to ask Gabriella's permission first. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was her bitch.

"Hey." Troy greeted pressing a quick kiss to Gabriella's lips.

"Troy.." She warned.

"Yes dear?" He asked innocently.

"Oh don't act all innocent. We're at work, you know the rules."

"Yes but I'm unstoppable." He said kissing her again and she giggled pushing him away gently. "So, me and Chad are going to go out after work, is that okay?"

"Oh I want to come." She said excitedly.

"I would love nothing more then that but Chad wants to talk to me about something. Guy talk." He said and she pouted cutely.

"Okay. "

"Okay." He repeated smiling at her. "I'll make it up to you."

"You better."

"I will, I promise. Just think of it this way, you don't have to cook for me."

"That's true. I was going to make Mac and Cheese anyway." She teased.

"Don't toy with me woman." He said making her laugh.

"Bye baby, have fun with Chad.

"Bye." He said kissing her one more time ignoring the warning look she gave him and walked towards the doors.

* * *

"Okay, ready?" Chad asked as he and Troy met by the doors.

"Yup all set."

"Is Gabriella cool with us leaving? I thought she'd want to tag along."

"She did, but I lied, problem solved."

"Says the man looking for an engagement ring." Chad muttered making him laugh. "Do you know her ring size?"

"I got one of her rings so they can just match the size." He said bringing the ring out of his pocket. "It was a bitch getting it off though."

"Wait, she was wearing it?" He asked shocked.

"Yup."

"How did you manage to take it?"

"Sleep meds. Man being a doctor pays off. You get all the good drugs." He said and Chad's jaw dropped. "Dude, I'm kidding." He said and Chad shook his head while Troy just laughed.

Gabriella walked up to the nurses station to her two best friends hopping up onto the counter.

-

-

"Hey guys."

"Gab I'm sorry, I have no choice." Sharpay said and Gabriella groaned immediately knowing what she was talking about.

"No Shar, please. There is no way I'm sitting by your creepy cousin. Plus Troy will go ballistic you know how much he hates him and vice versa."

"That's why we put you in between them."

"Oh joy." Gabriella said sarcastically. "Well, I'm going home. I have to work on more case files while Troy's out drinking with his buddies. How unfair is that?"

* * *

"Troy you need to pick one or you'll be giving Gabriella an empty box." Chad said as they left the jewellery store walking down the streets of Boston.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. That way, I can just skip all this ring crap and go straight to the will you marry me stuff." He said jokingly and Chad swatted him in the back of the head. "Ow! I was kidding!"

"Why she wants to marry you I have no idea."

"Because I'm sexy."

"I stand by my statement." He said and Troy chuckled.

"Hey, lets look in here." He said looking at the building and Chad nodded following him into the store. "Oh hey you know what would be funny?"

"What?"

"Say we rush you into the hospital on a stretcher right, and the girls like freak out and I say Gabriella! Scrub in you need to save my best friends life because I'm too emotionally unstable to do it myself, so Gabriella, after giving me a steamy, sexy kiss, you know for sympathy-"

"Of course." Chad interjected nodding his head before Troy continued.

"Rushes you into emergency surgery. And she cuts you open and there's the ring box. And she starts crying and shrieking and declaring her love for me and we live happily ever after."

"Okay, so while she's crying and declaring her love for you, I'm lying on the operating table with my chest cut open, dying?"

"Okay, minor set back." He said and Chad laughed.

"Keep thinking buddy." He replied. "What about this one?" He asked pointing to a ring.

"It's okay." He said shrugging. "Oh my god Chad. That's the one, that's the ring."

"Seriously!?" He asked excitedly.

"Nah!" He laughed and Chad's excited smile dropped. "Your face was hilarious though."

"Not cool man."

"That's for that five year crack you made when I got shot."

"That was like forever ago, let it go." Chad replied but Troy wasn't paying attention.

"Oh my god." He muttered quietly and brought his face closer to the glass.

"What?" Chad asked looking at all the rings bored.

"That's it." Troy smiled broadly not being able to take his eyes away from the ring that he could just imagine sitting on Gabriella's hand so gracefully. "It's perfect."

"If your joking I'm going to kick you in the nuts." Chad said walking over to him and seeing which one he was looking at.

"Can I see this one?" Troy asked the jeweller ignoring his best friend. The girl nodded placing the open box in front of him. "Whoa." Troy muttered letting a small chuckle escape from his lips. Looking at it made him, strangely happy. Chad looked at his friend carefully as Troy was mesmerized with the ring. "Seeing it, kind of makes it all..real." He swallowed the lump in throat before looking at the girl. "I'll take it." He said and Chad patted him on the back.

It was simple, like he wanted. Three diamonds placed in a row on a silver band and almost had a vintage look. It was a little more expensive then he wanted but it was worth it. It was absolutely perfect for his future wife. And surprisingly, the thought of a 'future wife' didn't scare him. Not when it was going to be Gabriella.

* * *

**Lol long chapter, hopefully it'll make up for all my short ones. I worked really hard on this one. Susie ****the flashback was just for you lol. I hope it was what you were thinking. A flashback was a great idea. I just want to say a quick thank you to all my reviewers. It makes me sooo happy hearing your comments and hearing that my story is making you laugh. I get tons of reviews saying that it makes some of you actually laugh out loud which makes me so, so happy and proud of this story. It makes me sad that it'll come to an end soon, not too many chapters left to go. I'm not sure if I'm going to do a sequel or not it's really up to you guys.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Much love,**

**Dani.**


	22. Champagne diss

Troy walked through the door his hand firmly in his pocket clutching the box like it had been the entire way home. He was so afraid that it'd fall out or he'd lose it, so it hasn't left his grasp since.

"Are you working again?" Troy asked teasingly seeing her at the desk typing on the computer.

"Well, unlike you, I actually care if I keep my job or not." She teased back and he bent down looking at the side of her face wanting a kiss.

"I care." He said and she smiled looking at him.

"Uh huh." She replied unbelievably. "That's why you harass your boss everyday." She said and he rolled his eyes before feeling her press a quick greeting kiss to his lips smiling at him.

"Hi." He said and her smile grew.

"Hi." She replied and he kissed her again standing up straight. "So, did you have fun with Chad?"

"Yeah it was lot's of fun."

"I bet the bar was packed at a time like that."

"What?" Troy asked confused not knowing what she was talking about. He walked to the counter picking up the mail and looking through it frowning as he saw nothing but bills.

"The bar. It was probably super busy." She said and Troy's eyebrows scrunched before he remembered.

"Oh yeah, I guess." He said going into the bedroom. "Was the hospital crazy?"

"Yeah, there was this huge accident on the highway."

"Yeah, I heard about it on the radio on the way home." He called back looking around the room. Where could he hide it? There wasn't really any place that she didn't look. They shared a sock and underwear drawer so that wasn't any good. Maybe he could hide it in the back of the closet. But knowing Gabriella and her cleaning sprees she'd probably spontaneously want to clean out the closet and find it, or Troy wouldn't be able to find it, that would be bad. Finally he just hid it in his backpack until he could find a better spot.

"Oh Troy, I went shopping after work today." She called to him.

"Really? What did you buy me?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"T-shirts, tell me if you like them, there by the bed." She replied and he looked by the bed seeing a blue shopping bag. He picked up the bag and rummaged through it, fishing out two shirts, one grey and the other white. Whenever she went shopping she always picked out something for him. She just couldn't help it. It was her shopping nature. She always saw something that would look good on him and bought it. One time, he mentioned he needed jeans at breakfast and he came home from work with three pairs of brand new jeans hanging in the closet. "Are they okay?" She asked coming into the bedroom. Troy looked at her smiling as he took off his jacket and pulled on the back collar of his scrub top slipping his shirt off and putting on the grey one.

"You tell me." He said and she giggled ripping the tag off and looking at him nodding her approvingly.

"You look very handsome." She said giving him a quick kiss.

"Thanks baby."

"You're welcome."

"Lets do something."

"I can't I have to work on these reports." She said walking out of the bedroom and he followed.

"That's boring." He said and she giggled sitting in the computer chair. Troy walked into the kitchen grabbing the chair and bringing it into the living room setting it beside her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting beside you."

"Why? You know I'm never going to get any work with you there."

"Sure you will." He said leaning back comfortably against the chair, closing his eyes. She shook her head smiling, as she turned back to the computer and started typing.

"Oh Troy!" She said suddenly and Troy smirked, not opening his eyes. She always blamed it on him for disturbing her but it was really her fault. He would just be sitting there and she'd start talking away distracting herself, although he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the attention. "You'll never believe what happened."

"What happened?"

"I lost my ring." She said sadly.

"What ring?"

"You know, my ring. The one with the red jewel in it." She said pouting and his eyes snapped open, remembering he still had it.

"Oh, your ring. I'm sure it will turn up."

"I hope so. I hope I didn't forget to put it back on after surgery."

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere." He said and she nodded hoping he was right as she turned back to the computer. He sighed bored, wanting her attention back on him.

"Hey, out of every object in the world, which one would you hate to be the most?" Troy asked randomly, slouching in his chair. Gabriella leaned back in her chair thinking about it, completely used to his stupid questions.

"A toilet." She said and his nose scrunched laughing.

"Yeah." He agreed before his mind went into Troy mode. "Well, it wouldn't be that bad. Think about it, us being humans obviously think that's gross but toilets are probably used to it. Like if it was alive it would be like it's food. I bet they'd think what we eat is gross."

"Troy that's disgusting." She said laughing loudly.

"Don't say it so loud. You might offend it." He joked, looking toward the bathroom as if making sure it didn't hear and Gabriella laughed loudly again.

"Well what about you?"

"Hmm.." He pondered. "Pants."

"What?" She giggled. "Out of everything you wouldn't want to be, you choose pants? At least mine was understandable."

"There always getting stepped on and dirty and being pulled at. And think about the washing machine, that would scare the shit out of me." He said and Gabriella laughed again. "And they must hate belts. Like thinking they're so cool just because they hold the pants up. If I were pants I'd hate belts. I'm never wearing a belt again." He said and Gabriella laughed harder.

"Yeah, you'll be saying that when your pants are around your ankles." She said making him laugh. "You are so weird." She muttered and he laughed again wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "And distracting." She said nudging him gently. "Now, get out of here."

"Hey you started it." He said and she giggled. "Your not working anyway, lets go out to eat or something."

"I can't. I have to work."

"Fine." He said sighing dramatically, standing up. "Oh is it okay if Taylor and Chad and Zeke and Shar come over tomorrow?" He asked and she spun around in her chair looking at him.

"Of course, that'll be fun." she said and he nodded at her before walking into the bedroom fishing the ring out of his backpack. He hadn't been able to stop staring at it since he got it.

* * *

"Oh come on, that was funny." Troy said defending his joke and Gabriella rolled her eyes as they all stood around the nurses station chatting.

"You know what else is funny?" She asked and Troy looked at her. "Your face!" She said answering her own joke and Troy smiled at her amused trying not to laugh. "See, I can be funny too." She said proudly.

"Too mean Gabriella, too mean." He joked and she giggled wrapping her arms around his waist. He chuckled at her stupid joke replaying it in his mind. "I just fall in love with you more and more everyday." He said teasingly and she giggled again.

"So are you guys still coming over tonight?" Gabriella asked and Taylor and Chad nodded. "This is going to be so much fun. We have to double date more often." She said firmly and the couple smiled at her.

"Crap, I have surgery." Troy said looking at his watch. "Oh Chad, I got you in the OR too."

"Oh really chief resident?"

"Yup. You get to hold back the fat flap." He said and the girls laughed while Chad glared at him. "Just for you buddy." He added patting him on the back. "Bye ladies."

"Bye." Chad said kissing Taylor on the head before following Troy. "I really hate you."

"No you don't." Troy said with a laugh.

"So, when are you going to do it?" He asked changing the subject and Troy smiled.

"Tonight, when you guys are over."

"Really?" Chad asked not liking the idea.

"Oh shut up, it's perfect. She'd want her closest friends to be there. And I'm going to put it in her champagne glass."

"Gabriella doesn't drink champagne."

"She does tonight." He said and Chad laughed.

"What if she swallows it?"

"She's not going to."

"But what if she does?"

"She's not." He said getting annoyed and Chad raised his hands in defence as a few seconds of silence passed as they walked to the OR.

"But what if she does?"

-

-

"I'm so excited for tonight." Gabriella said again sweetly. "That was a great idea."

"It wasn't my idea. Chad just told me we were going to your house tonight, along with Shar and Zeke." She said and Gabriella giggled.

"The guys have been spending a lot of time together. More then usual." Gabriella pointed out and Taylor nodded her head.

"I guess we have some competition."

"I guess so." She giggled grabbing the chart off the counter. "Well I have to check on some patients, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Gab." Taylor bid.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity to Troy, the day was over. He paced in the bedroom while Gabriella cooked after arguing with Zeke saying he was her guest and he should relax.

He played with the box nervously looking at the clock every few minutes. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he knew she would say yes. Was it stupid that the thing he worried about the most was she wouldn't like the ring? And what if she hated the way he did it, but just pretended she did? He started to panic. Maybe he should wait a little longer, maybe he should put more thought into it. 'No Troy. Tonight's the night.' He thought to himself. He could feel it in his bones that the night was tonight. In his bones, in his heart and more importantly in his stomach. He prayed to god that he wouldn't get through 'Will you- and just barf all over her. The thought just made him panic more.

He suddenly realized he still hadn't given her ring back. Smirking to himself he grabbed his jeans that were laying in the hamper thanking god she didn't do the laundry digging the small ring out of his pocket. He was going to be the Hero. He took a deep breath getting ready to put on the best act of his life. He should've totally been an actor.

"Gab!"

"Yeah babe?" Gabriella replied watching him walk out of the room.

"Is this what you were looking for?" He asked unsurely and she looked up from the stove, looking at him confused. Suddenly her eyes widened seeing the ring in his hand as his eyebrows scrunch looking at it.

"Oh my god!" She gasped wiping her hands off on a dish towel before running over to him taking the ring. "Where did you find this!?" She asked excitedly slipping it on her finger.

"Well you know me, being the klutz I am I knocked over that bag that you keep all your make up in, and so when I bent down to pick it up I just saw it under the sink by the garbage can."

"I must of forgot to put it on after my shower." She said holding her hand close to her chest relieved to have it back on. She leaned in kissing him passionately putting both of her hands on either side of his face. "You're the best." She muttered to him, sincerity evident in her voice.

"I am pretty great." Troy said and she smiled kissing him again, her tongue almost instantly entering his mouth and he smiled against her lips holding her closely. The loud sound of the buzzer went off and Troy groaned loudly as Gabriella went to let them in.

"Hey guys, come on up." She said into the speaker before going back to cooking. "I'm sure you guys want some beer, so could you bring it out and just put it on the table?" She asked.

"Actually, I got some champagne tonight."

"Why?" She asked confused laughing slightly and Troy frowned.

"Because, it's nice to have champagne with dinner every now and then."

"Since when?" She asked and Troy huffed quietly. His friends weren't even here and she was already messing it up.

"Since always. You'll drink it, and you'll like it." He said jokingly and she giggled at him.

"Okay, okay. Jeez." She said before a quick rapid knock on the door was heard. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other strangely hearing the excited knock. He walked to the door opening it seeing Chad with the biggest grin on his face he'd ever seen. He gave him a look before letting everyone in, whispering to his best friend.

"Are you trying to make it obvious?" He hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited."

"While calm down, I don't need a puddle on my floor." He said and Chad rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys." Gabriella greeted earning a hug from Sharpay and Taylor. "Dinners ready, and Zeke you get the first plate." Gabriella giggled.

"Oh man!" Chad whined and Troy nudged him.

"What? I didn't do anything." Chad mumbled.

"You're killing the mood."

"What mood?"

"The romantic, spend the rest of your life with me mood."

"You mean the romantic, poop your ring out mood? She's going to swallow that damn thing." He said and Troy gave him a warning look making him fast walk over to Gabriella before he could do anything to him.

"Don't worry Chad, you can be next." She giggled handing him a plate and Chad gave Troy a teasing look. Gabriella moved out of everyone's way so they could get some food going over to Troy and wrapping her arms around his waist rubbing his stomach.

"You okay? You seem a little tense." She said to him and he smiled.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" She asked carefully and he smiled pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I'm positive. I'm just hungry." He said and it was Gabriella's turn to smile.

"Well get in line then." She said and he smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders and dragging her to the food.

* * *

"That was so hilarious!" Chad said his arm draped lazily over the back of Taylor's chair and his other hand resting on his full stomach. They were currently reminiscing all the embarrassing stories that had happened at one time or another, causing loud laughs to erupt every few minutes.

"That was humiliating." Troy laughed.

"That's where it all started. It was like a tiny snowball and it kept rolling getting bigger and bigger." Gabriella said.

"I am not a snowball." Troy said teasingly and she rolled her eyes.

"I can still remember the look on the chiefs face."

"And the look on Troy's." Taylor added making them all laugh.

"In my defence, I didn't see him standing there okay. Next thing I know my coffee was all over his coat."

"Yeah Troy, great first impression." Gabriella said sarcastically, and his arm that was coolly laying over her shoulders, wrapped around her neck tucking her head in his chest playfully making her shriek and giggle loudly. She pushed him away and the group laughed.

"So, I'm up for a drink." Chad said and Troy rolled his eyes at him.

"Why don't we go sit on the couch, you can only sit in a wooden chair for so long before your ass realizes it can't make an indent and starts to hurt." Troy mumbled making them laugh.

"You're such a dork." Gabriella giggled and he smiled kissing her lightly.

"A dork your in love with." He said and she smiled.

"That just happens to be my type."

"Aren't I a lucky man?" He asked and she giggled as they stood up, getting settled in the living room.

-

-

"I will never, forget the day when Taylor asked Chad out." Sharpay said and they laughed.

"Okay, she didn't ask me out." Chad defended. "I asked her out like a million times before. And after our date I was being smooth about it and giving her space, and she wanted to officialise it." He said and they laughed.

"Nah dude, she asked you out." Zeke said and him and Troy laughed pounding fists as Chad pouted.

"It was just awkward to watch, I can't even imagine how awkward it would be to actually be a part of it." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Your just saying that because Troy asked you out like the day he met you."

"It was love at first sight right Troy?" Gabriella asked draping her left leg over his lap as she sat on her right, snuggling into his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders feeling her snuggle into him.

"Nah, I just thought you were hot." He said and she smacked him. "Kidding." He murmured to her kissing her lightly and she smiled letting out a quiet giggle.

"So Chad said something about drinks." Sharpay said sitting next to her fiancé.

"Yea, Troy bought champagne for some reason." Gabriella said and Troy huffed.

"Let it go." He said and Gabriella laughed. "It's fizzy and yummy and it's a very nice drink."

"Well how can I say no to that?" Taylor asked making them laugh. "I'll take a glass.": She said looking at Chad.

"Me too." Sharpay said and Troy rolled his head to Gabriella who looked up at him feeling his eyes on her.

"Oh, none for me thanks." She said and Chad froze while Troy frowned.

"You don't want any?" He asked.

"Nah." She said scrunching her nose.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"But it's fizzy." Troy said.

"And yummy." Chad added making her giggle.

"I know it is, I just don't want any."

"Come on Gab, you have to have some, all your friends are." Troy said.

"It's not high school Troy." She laughed. "Peer pressure isn't going to work."

"Gab come on, just one glass." He said and Gabriella sighed.

"Fine. One glass." She said holding her pointer finger up to Troy letting it be known she was only having one, before she leaned her forehead against his briefly. He smiled widely at her taking her hand making her pointer finger go down.

"One glass it is." He said jumping up as fast as he could meeting Chad in the kitchen. "Chad, grab glasses." He said and Chad nodded grabbing three plastic cups from the cabinet. "No Chad. Champagne glasses, the fancy ones."

"Right." He said grabbing the champagne glasses from the top shelf. Troy carefully poured the champagne in each glass bending down eyelevel with the glasses.

"Okay, which one's the best?"

"What?"

"Which one's the best? Which one should I put the ring into?" He asked quietly

"They look exactly the same, just pick one." He said looking into the living room and Troy sighed before copying Chad and looking into the living room and reaching into his pocket and putting the ring in the glass. He let out a quick nervous breath and Chad smiled patting him on the back.

"That's so romantic." They heard Gabriella say as they walked back towards the living room.

"Yeah I know, that's how I'd want to be proposed to." Taylor gushed and Zeke and Sharpay smiled at each other. "Or like the whole putting the ring in the dessert or the wine or something. That would be really cute." Taylor added and Gabriella's nose scrunched.

"Really? That's too cheesy for me. Besides I'd be afraid I'd swallow it." She laughed and everyone joined in soon after. Troy spun on his heal breaking his stride walking back to the kitchen and Chad burst out laughing, bending over resting his hands on his knees.

"Chad!" He hissed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Gabriella asked feeling her own giggle escape her lips just at the fact that he was laughing so hard.

"Huh?" Chad asked trying to disguise his laugh as a cough as he started to cough violently and Troy groaned quietly bringing his palm to his forehead. "Oh, I just thought of something Troy said earlier." He said and Gabriella looked at Troy strangely who just smiled nervously. She giggled and turned back around facing her friends and Troy turned to Chad giving him a death stare. "Wow, that was like a slap in the face huh?" Chad asked laughing quietly and Troy looked at him in disbelief.

"How is that helping?" He asked as he turned around facing his back to the living room and stuck his hand in the glass trying to fish the ring out of the glass.

"You know what would be really funny?" Chad asked watching him try to get the ring out of the glass. "If your hand got stuck."

"No Chad, that would not be funny." He replied pulling his hand out and shaking the ring dry. Before pouring the champagne down the sink.

"I think it'd be funny." He said and Troy rolled his eyes wiping his hand off and sticking the ring back in his pocket.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Just do it anyway, without the champagne." Chad suggested.

"No, now it's just stupid without the champagne."

"Oh yes, _now_ it's stupid." He said and Troy glared grabbing the two glasses for Taylor and Sharpay and walking towards the living room. "Hey, did you hear? She agreed on the whole swallowing it thing."

-

-

"Here you go." He said passing the drinks to Sharpay and Taylor before sitting next to Gabriella.

"Where's mine?" She asked in confusion and he slumped.

"You didn't want any." He muttered and she looked at him strangely, raising her eyebrow before shaking it off and leaning her head on is shoulder. He couldn't help but smile wrapping his arm around her. "Tired?"

"Yeah, were going to bed early tonight." She said to him and he laughed quietly at her demand.

"Yes dear."

* * *

"Thanks for coming guys." Gabriella said hugging Taylor and Sharpay. "Zeke I promise you can cook next time."

"That's all I'm asking." He laughed.

"Bye guys." Troy waved doing his guy handshake with Chad before he left. He sighed tiredly turning towards Gabriella feeling her wrap her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest. His chin rested comfortably on her head as his arms circled her torso and he closed his eyes. He didn't know why he was so tired. It could have been because he was a doctor, and just worked a tiring shift, or because his girlfriend of three and a half years just completely dissed his proposal.

"Bedtime?" He heard her ask hopefully, although it was muffled since she was still hugging him, her face hiding in his T-shirt.

"Yup." He said rubbing her back.

"There's a new South Park on tonight." She said and he smiled as they walked into the bedroom. He grabbed the remote turning on the TV and she giggled at him walking into the bathroom. looking at the door, he sighed disappointedly, grabbing the ring box from his backpack and putting the ring back closing it shut and hiding it in the nightstand pushing it to the very back of the drawer. He should be have engaged sex right now.

He rubbed his eyes, pulling down his jeans and changing into the shirt Gabriella bought him, slipping it over his head, as well as slipping on his plaid pyjama pants and settling himself in the comfy bed. Gabriella came out shortly after smiling as his eyes were fixed on the screen and the muffled voice of Kenny could be heard. He looked up at her and smiled as she wore one of his T-shirts that reached right above her knees seeing her crawl into bed and snuggle up to him. "It was fun having everyone over like that." She said softly leaning her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head.

"Yeah it was." He replied. There was a comfortable silence that washed over the pair as Gabriella snuggled further into Troy. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and her right leg was draped over his as her eyes fluttered open and closed watching the TV show that had grabbed her boyfriends attention. She could feel him breathe softly in and out, as his right arm was wrapped around her shoulders and his other arm was draped over her right thigh rubbing it soothingly as he tilted his head on hers his eyes focused on the TV but not really paying attention. He was too caught up in his thoughts. His eyebrows scrunched slightly as he stared at the TV, thinking really hard before he whispered ever so softly.

"Marry me."

* * *

**I told myself I wasn't going to do this but it was too long I had no choice lol! Sorry I had to leave you hanging like that lol. You really see a different Troy in the last two chapters which I thought could be kind of funny. The fact that outgoing and obnoxious Troy was all uptight during the proposal made me laugh. I'm so happy I make you all laugh it really is a great feeling, and I was a little disappointed with my last chapter because I didn't think it was that funny but I got great feed back from you guys saying you laughed like crazy so I appreciate it! :D courtcourt1465978**** I think your review was one of my favourites lol. The fact that you laughed so hard it got your dads attention got me laughing lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE**

**Love Dani. **


	23. Finally

_There was a comfortable silence that washed over the pair as Gabriella snuggled further into Troy. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and her right leg was draped over his as her eyes fluttered open and closed watching the TV show that had grabbed her boyfriends attention. She could feel him breathe softly in and out, as his right arm was wrapped around her shoulders and his other arm was draped over her right thigh rubbing it soothingly as he tilted his head on hers his eyes focused on the TV but not really paying attention. He was too caught up in his thoughts. His eyebrows scrunched slightly as he stared at the TV, thinking really hard before he whispered ever so softly._

"_Marry me."_

Gabriella's sleepy eyes came to life as she tore them away from the colourful screen and to his nervous blue eyes.

"What?" She asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Marry me." He repeated softly and watched her exhale as tears flooded her eyes almost instantly, gathering underneath her long lashes. Troy began to panic slightly as he watched her tear up, not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She stared at him her mouth slightly agape and her eyebrows scrunched slightly before she finally replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked and Troy's hopeful shoulders slumped.

"For some reason I thought you'd take this differently." He mumbled and she giggled tearfully, bringing her hand to her face trying to dry her eyes.

"I mean, I thought you said.." She broke off shaking her head confused and he smiled giving her a soft shrug.

"I've been thinking about it." He said and she exhaled happily as the tears started to run free and Troy looked at her cautiously, not sure what to do.

"Oh my god." She whimpered smiling widely at him making breathe a quiet breath of relief.

"I've been trying to find the perfect way to do it and nothing seemed good enough. And you didn't want the champagne and it got all messed up." Troy rambled and Gabriella's jaw dropped slightly as he mentioned the champagne. God she was stupid. She watched amused as he continued to rant nervously and she bit her lip trying to control the wide grin, as she couldn't help but smile at an anxious, scatterbrained Troy. "And I've been running all over the place trying to find the perfect ring an-"

"Ring?" She interrupted, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh shit. The ring." He cursed to himself. "You probably want the ring." He joked weakly, scolding himself for forgetting about the ring as he reached in the nightstand grabbing out the small dark blue box. As soon as it came into view Gabriella's eyes were glued to it. She couldn't seem to look away, too excited to see what it would reveal. He looked at her praying she would like it before opening it and hearing her gasp quietly. "So, what do you say?" He asked, hope evident in his voice. She smiled softly at him before she composed herself drying her eyes and a serious expression took over her face as she gave him a simple shrug. He looked at her in disbelief, his eyes wide as his eyebrows scrunched and she dried not to laugh as his jaw unhinged. "Why are you making this so hard?" He asked and she sucked in a giggle. Instead of answering, she took her index finger and pointed to the ground. He looked at the spot on the floor she gestured to before looking back to her confused. Gabriella sighed dramatically that he didn't get her hint.

"You have to do it properly." She said softly and he looked at the ground again making her smile before she composed herself once again before he could see her giddy grin. He sighed and got out of the bed, kneeling down on one knee, groaning loudly as he bent down like it was the hardest thing in the world. Sometimes Gabriella wondered if he thought he was thirty years older then he actually was.

"Does this meet your standards? Or would you like me to go change as well?" He asked insinuating to his pyjamas and she rolled her eyes, an amused smile toying with her lips. She heard him take a deep breath as he smiled at her, their eyes meeting and Gabriella felt tears began to cloud over again. "Gabriella," He started softly and she exhaled trying not to sob like an idiot. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said letting out a happy cry. "Oh my god, yes." She added gently pressing her finger tips to her mouth as she felt the happy tears run down her cheeks. Troy smiled widely as he lifted her off the bed hugging her tightly and Gabriella giggled as she cried happily in his shoulder

"You scared me for a minute there." He confessed light heartedly and she giggled clutching him tighter. He smiled widely as he set her feet back to the ground before taking her face in his hands and kissing her, feeling her kiss back excitedly which caused him to smile against her lips. And then she said the thing that replayed over and over in her mind since he asked the question she's been dying to hear.

"Finally."

* * *

His cold fingertips cooled her hot back as they slowly swayed from side to side gliding from shoulder to shoulder as her head laid on his arm, her head leaning on his shoulder while her left hand laid gently on his chest .Her eyes seemed fascinated with the ring she couldn't help but just stare at. There naked bodies were wrapped in the light blue sheet and the room was dark.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked playing with her fingers that rested on his chest. She smiled kissing his shoulder quickly before looking at her hand that was wrapped up with his.

"I love it." She whispered. "It's perfect." She added and he laughed quietly.

"You wouldn't believe how scared I was you wouldn't like it."

"How could I not? It's from you."

"Awe." He cooed playfully, and she smiled kissing him lightly.

"We should get married as soon as possible." She said excitedly looking at the ring closely and Troy smiled down at her rubbing her back. "Like tomorrow." She said making him laugh.

"Hm, a shot gun wedding. I like it." He said and she giggled. "Hey, if we tell people you're pregnant it'll be like the wedding you always dreamed of." He joked and she laughed harder. "How much is this shindig going to cost anyway?"

"Don't call our wedding a shindig." She scolded playfully.

"I'm terribly sorry dear. I promise I won't do it again." He said giving her a kiss for an apology.

"And it shouldn't be that expensive. All we really need is a four hundred dollar cake," She started a teasing grin on her lips as she looked up at him. "and a beautiful church that costs more then this entire building, and my gown has to be at least two grand, and.." She broke off thinking her lips just missing his as she spoke softly to him the same mischievous and playful smile gracing her face. "A band..and dresses and tuxes and of course some expensive floral arrangements."

"And maybe we could rent a deer to just prance by while we say our I do's." He said to her teasingly.

"Oh, it just wouldn't be a wedding without woodland creatures." She giggled.

"I should really be writing this down." He joked reaching his arm that Gabriella wasn't laying on, and fishing a note pad and pen from the drawer. She giggled and sat up as did he ready to write things down, but not before he pushed Gabriella lightly making her lean against him.

"But won't that be expensive?" She mocked.

"Doesn't matter. What ever you want, you get."

"Wow you really do want to marry me." She said cutely. Troy was probably the biggest cheap skate she knew. But the thing with Troy was he was always trying to save money on practical, important things like furniture or say, a repairman, but when it came to things like video games the price didn't matter.

"Baby, I just had the best sex of my life and you're naked. I'd say yes to anything." He said scribbling down on the notepad and she rolled her eyes at him sitting up straighter by pushing herself up from the bed and clutching the sheet to her body.

"If you only did this for the sex I'm going to be really mad." She joked and he smiled at her getting a quick kiss.

"Please, I wouldn't spend that much for sex." He said gesturing to the ring. "I made that mistake once in high school. Not going there again." He said calmly, doodling in the corners of the spiral notebook and her mouth dropped slightly as a laugh escaped her throat slapping him across the chest. "I'm kidding!" He laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pressing her to his side while tossing the notebook on the nightstand. He slouched down in the bed, bringing her down with him, feeling his back hit the pillows comfortably, keeping his arms firmly around his _fiancé_.

"You're terrible." She muttered teasingly and he smiled placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hm, I love you." He said laughing at how cute she was and she smiled, kissing his shoulder before closing her eyes but feeling too excited and happy to fall asleep. She felt a smile grow on her features. She was getting married.

* * *

Troy scurried through the hospital looking for his best friend who today, of all days decided to disappear into thin air.

"Where the hell is he?" Troy muttered quietly to himself. "Chad!" Troy called, his smile lit up his face as he watched his best friend look up from the chart and give him a nod as a greeting walking slowly over to him while Troy raced over.

"Dude did you see these new pens?" Chad asked and Troy looked down at the pen before shaking his head and looking back up to him.

"I have some _amazing_ news."

"There the twisty tops. I hate the twisty tops." He continued ignoring Troy. "The clicky bottoms are so much faster. Plus what if your hands get all sweaty? Then it takes even longer because your struggling for like an hour trying to get your pen ready, and by the time I finally get my pen all set, my patients dead. You should talk to the chief about that."

"Dude listen, I _have _to tell you something-"

"Why did he even order these anyway. Its always been the clicky bottoms."

"Chad!" Troy yelled getting his attention.

"Dude, this is a hospital, people are trying to sleep." He said and Troy groaned before he shook his head watching Chad fiddle with the pen. He snatched it from him throwing it over his shoulder and Chad looked at him shocked, giving him a look that said 'what the hell?'.

"Gabriella and I, we're-" Loud screams filled the waiting room cutting Troy off from his sentence and the two boys looked over at the nurses station watching Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor jump in glee screeching.

-

-

Gabriella walked by the counter nonchalantly as Taylor and Sharpay sat in the blue desk chairs looking over some charts. She dragged her left hand over the paper they were reading casually, looking around the waiting room. Taylor looked at her strangely before she screamed and stood up making the files go flying as she grabbed her hand and pulled it close to her face making Gabriella giggle as she was jerked over the counter. Gabriella beamed at Taylor as another giggle was let loose. Sharpay's eyebrows scrunched before her brown eyes widened shooting out of the chair as well looking at the ring.

"Oh my god!" Taylor screeched.

"I know!" Gabriella replied and Taylor ran around the desk so she could get a better look and Sharpay followed.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay copied.

"I know!" She repeated and the girls jumped excitedly screaming in joy.

"Your getting married!?"

"I'm getting married!"

"Oh my god!" They jumped again hugging and screaming, basking in the news.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Chad asked walking over and Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other as he went to her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Troy and Gabriella are engaged!" Taylor shrieked and the couple beamed brightly as Gabriella hugged him sighing happily the words hit her, feeling joy come over her entire body. Chad's eyes widened.

"Why didn't I know?" He asked Troy.

"Maybe because you wouldn't shut up about the stupid pen." He replied and Chad rolled his eyes.

"It's about time Troy." Sharpay said and Troy rolled his eyes smiling.

"Hey, better late then never." He said smiling down at Gabriella.

"I'm just saying, a call would of been nice." Chad mumbled.

"It was late." Troy defended.

"So? I called you on my first date with Tay."

"Yeah, please don't do that again." Gabriella added and Chad shook his head at her.

"I thought after everything i did for you during this whole thing, i would at least be the first to know."

"What, bestman isn't enough?" Troy asked smiling and Chad's eyes lit up.

"I'm best man?"

"Chad!" Troy gasped mockingly. "After everything you did during this whole thing." He copied. "How could you not be?" He asked and Chad smiled widely.

"Alright. You're forgiven." He said and Troy shook his head at him before looking down to Gabriella.

"I got to go." He said sighing disappointed, as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Hm, okay." She murmured sadly and he smiled. She smiled leaned up kissing him gently and his eyebrows rose. Since when did she kiss him at work? She just smiled at him which he returned, leaning down and giving her another, seeing how far he could go.

"Woo." Chad cooed whistling at the couple.

"Okay." He repeated kissing her again, his tongue making a quick entrance before they pulled apart. "Bye." He said to her and she smiled

"Bye." She bid and smiled as he and Chad walked away. She smiled giddily while turning back around to her friends who raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" She asked innocently.

-

-

"What was that all about?" Chad asked pointing over his shoulder, noticing Troy's giddy smile that matched Gabriella's.

"I don't know, but I liked it." He said making Chad laugh.

"I can't believe you finally asked her. So how did you do it? Some more of you lame ass idea's that you think are romantic?" Chad asked with a laugh.

"Not..exactly." Troy muttered and Chad's amused smile quickly faded away.

"Oh god, don't tell me you guys were like watching Family guy or something and you just asked."

"No, of course not." He said and Chad let out a breath of relief. "It was South Park." He mumbled scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Troy!"

"You know what shut up, she liked it and that's all that matters."

"No, _she's_ used to it. There's a difference." He taunted and Troy rolled his eyes, an amused smile of his own playing on his lips as he pushed him on the shoulder.

"Whatever." Troy said. Nothing could wreck his mood.

* * *

**Sorry its not that great. Please Review!**

**Dani**


	24. Sensitive stud

The quiet hallways of the hospital wing were awakened as a loud scream was released, echoing through the corridor. Troy ran into the room watching one of the patients trying to get free from his bed, screaming at the nurse, and his eyes widened.

"Sir, Sir, you need to calm down!" Troy yelled over the loud mans hollers. He tried to pin him as gently as he could to the bed, not wanting to hurt him.

"I have to get out! I have to get out, I have to get out!" He screamed and Troy looked at him sympathetically while struggling to keep him in the bed.

"Mr Reynolds, you need to relax, I'm your doctor, Dr Bolton!"

"I have to get out!" He repeated. "I can't stand it in here anymore!"

"Sir, you can't leave yet. Your not fully recovered." He replied and Mr Reynolds fought against his grip trying to escape.

"I can't take it!" He yelled and Troy sighed. Mr Reynolds had been stuck in the hospital longer then he could remember. He was in a car accident over a year ago, and had been moved from the recovery wing to the mental wing more times then he could count.

"Mr Reynolds!" He yelled his eyebrows scrunching in disbelief as he started to get more aggressive, grasping at Troy's arms violently and pushing at his chest fiercely. Suddenly, he felt him stumble back as the mans fist hit his right eye harshly, before everything went black.

* * *

"What's that?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay held a book in her hands.

"This, was what helped me sneak into Zeke's head, and tell what he's thinking. I bought it when he proposed, so I'd know how he thinks, you know?"

"Of course." She said, Sharpay missing the sarcastic tone.

"It's about like body language and sex, and relationships and what it all means, and what your partner is thinking."

"So, why are you giving it to me?" Gabriella asked and Sharpay grinned.

"Because with this you can get into that twisted complicated brain of Troy's."

"I'm already in Troy's head. Sex, and Mac and Cheese. Having sex in a tub of Mac and Cheese. Me eating Mac and Cheese naked." She listed and Sharpay rolled her eyes. "He's really not that complicated."

"Just read it. You'll be able to tell how he's feeling or thinking just by the subconscious things he does when he's around you."

"Isn't that a little…weird." She asked.

"No! Professor Jamison says that knowing how the male mind thinks about sex and your relationship let's you know if you're right for that person or not. And it just brings you and your partner closer."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Gabriella said taking the book from her friend and reading the back. She heard the voices of the chief and Troy and looked up with a happy smile on her face before it faded and her eyes widened looking at Troy's profile.

"I'm okay." He said quickly seeing her worried expression, raising his hands as if to stop all of her panicking thoughts.

"Oh my god." She said rushing over to him. "What happened?"

"Mr Reynolds got a little aggressive and hostile and Dr. Bolton tried to calm him." The chief said calmly.

"Decked me right in the eye." Troy finished, shortening the chiefs answer, giving her a grin as she shook her head at him. She looked at the large blue mark crowding his right eye and sighed.

"Come here." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the counter so she could get a better look. "Did you put some ice on it?"

"Not yet." He answered tilting his head up slightly so she could look at it. Her fingers softly grazed his cheek bone as her medical knowledge went off, blending with her worried girlfriend persona.

"It looks pretty bad. I'm going to get some ice, you stay here."

"Yes dear." He replied hopping on the counter.

"Mr Reynolds, has been moved back up to the mental ward." The chief said and Troy nodded as he let out a loud yawn and the chief just shook his head at his casual attitude. He just got punched in the face and he didn't even care.

"Okay, here." Gabriella's hurried voice said as she rushed back to him, standing on her tippy toes as she stood in between his legs and gently placing the little bag of ice on the bruise. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?" She asked and Troy smiled.

"No mom." He teased and she just ignored the comment looking at his eye sadly.

"Does it really hurt?"

"No baby, it's fine." He said smiling at her worry. He pulled her into a one armed hug, pressing her to his chest. She closed her eyes, squeezing his waist tightly before she remembered the chief was there and pulled away.

"Keep that ice on there." She said sternly and his smile grew.

"Yes dear."

* * *

"Wait, so..you got beat up by a man, whose _dying_?" Chad asked and Troy rolled his eyes.

"First of all, I never said 'beat up', he hit me unexpectedly, and he's not dying, he's just..almost dying." Troy said before leaning against the chair in the lunch room coolly. "Besides, you think this is bad, you should see the other guy." He said and Chad rolled his eyes.

"So, _you _beat up a man whose dying?"

"You know what shut up." He said and Chad laughed as Gabriella and Sharpay sat by them at the table, with their lunch trays in hand.

"What's that?" Chad asked nodding to the book in Sharpay's hand.

"It's a relationship book." He said and both guys groaned loudly.

"You stay away from that." Troy said to Gabriella, draping his arm around her chair. "Knowing you, you'll get way too into it and think we have like the worst relationship."

"It's not like that Troy I promise. It's like letting me know how you think and what your body language means and stuff." Gabriella said excitedly.

"Why don't you just ask me?" He asked confused.

"Because you don't even know." Sharpay answered and he scrunched his eyebrows at her. "Let's do this one." Sharpay said looking in the book. "Troy, how do you sleep?"

"I didn't beat up a dying man okay." He said and the girls looked at him strangely.

"No like, on your side your back, how do you sleep?"

"Uh, my back I guess." He said and Gabriella rolled her eyes at the lie.

"He's lying, he's a spooner." Gabriella said and Troy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Gab!" He hissed.

"What? You are."

"But they don't need to know that." He said looking at the amused smirk on Chad's face.

"I never took you as a spooner." Chad teased struggling to keep his laughter in and Troy just gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Okay," Sharpay said clearing her throat before reading what it said. "Although this confident guy is clearly crazy about you, he may also be a bit possessive." She read before looking up at Troy, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I am not possessive." He defended and Gabriella smiled as she leaned closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"In this dominant position, he's enveloping you-he's literally all over you." She continued to read. "On the other hand if your man pushes into you, so that you're curled up behind him, he's a little needy and wants to be taken care of by you."

"Awe Troy." Gabriella cooed teasingly.

"It does not say that." He said grabbing the book ignoring his teasing girlfriend and reading it, his tense muscles relaxing in embarrassment as he read what Sharpay had just said minutes ago.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you." Gabriella said to him, looping her arm through his and resting her chin on his shoulder as she smiled at him, bringing their lips close.

"Ha-ha-ha." He laughed sarcastically. " I'm hurt that you'd make fun of me at a time like this. I'm injured remember?" He said pointing to his eye.

"You're always injured Troy." She giggled releasing him from her loving grasp. "You can't blink without getting hurt."

"At least it's not a bullet this time." He joked and she giggled.

"That's a plus." She said to him with a tiny laugh before looking at Sharpay. "Do another one." She added excitedly and she flipped to another page in the book.

"Okay, do you cup her face in your hands when you kiss her?" She asked him and he looked at her cautiously.

"I'm scared." He confessed.

"Why?" Gabriella giggled.

"Because she's going to say I'm clingy or something." He said and they laughed.

"Just answer." Sharpay said.

"Sometimes.." He answered hesitantly.

"Cupping your partners face in your hands is a sign of strong feelings. It's not something you decide to do; It just happens with an outpouring of emotion. Often done in private, this sexy smooch is a way to stay connected and tune out the world."

"Awe Troy!" Chad mocked and he glared while Gabriella just giggled.

"Why do they all make me look like a little girl? Where's the manly questions?" Troy asked and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

``Oh, here's a good one. Do you guys lean your foreheads together?"

"Yeah." Gabriella answered craning her neck trying to look across the table at the book.

It says; Think about how annoying it is to have someone you don't know well pat you on the head, or rustle your hair. That's because you are biologically wired to protect your head. Leaning your foreheads together shows trust because you're making one of your most protected body parts vulnerable to the other person." She finished and Gabriella smiled at the sweet statement.

"See, there's the problem with these girly books." Troy said. "I mean since when is a guys head his most protected body part? Well, it's a whole other head if you know what I mean." He said and Chad laughed slapping his hand while the girls groaned disgusted.

"Troy that's gross." Gabriella said scrunching up her nose and he just laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay one more." Sharpay said and Troy sighed.

"More? When are these going to end?"

"Oh shush, these are fun." Gabriella said.

"Does he give you big hugs?" she asked reading the title.

"Yes." Troy answered quickly. "Big strong, manly hugs." He continued making them roll there eyes.

"This cuddler is a man who is focused on pampering you." She read and Troy slumped as the one he thought would make him come off more masculine, was the complete opposite. "This sensitive stud shows that you are his number one, and he'd do anything to please you. He strives on protecting you in anyway he can."

"Awe, Troy you're just a big softy." Gabriella teased as she rubbed her nose against his playfully.

"I am not a softy. I'm rugged, and manly."

"Mhm, my sensitive stud." She replied and he just shook his head at her, smiling.

"Okay, Chad's turn." Sharpay said spinning to him and his eyes widened as Troy smirked at him.

"What? But, Tay's not even here."

"So, Troy answered his questions, he didn't need Gabriella to answer them."

"Yeah." Troy added playfully earning a glare from Chad.

"Okay, how do you sleep Chad?" Sharpay asked and Chad crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am not answering these stupid girly questions." He answered and Sharpay huffed.

"Just answer Chad, or I'm going to get Taylor."

"Oo, I'm so scared." He said sarcastically and Sharpay raised her eyebrows at him standing up in one quick motion and walking towards the door to get his girlfriend. Chad's eyes widened as he followed her out.

"Shar! I was kidding, wait." He called chasing after her. Gabriella laughed and shook her head as she turned Troy.

"It's never dull around here." She giggled.

"No it does not." He agreed as he smiled at her and pulled his arm that was around her shoulders, to his body, bringing her closer to him and he placed a long kiss to her head before loosening his grip on her, releasing her from his chest. She smiled at him before it faltered slightly looking at the bruise that was starting to look worse.

"How's the eye?"

"What?" He asked and her eyebrows scrunched.

"Your eye, the black and blue one." She said with a giggle. She watched him carefully bring his hand to his face, a mortified expression crossing his features as he winced feeling the sting as his fingertips hit the mark.

"Oh my god!" He shrieked and Gabriella looked at him like he was crazy. "I..I can't see out of my right eye. Gabriella help! Help me Gabriella!" He pleaded and Gabriella sighed, realizing what he was doing.

"Troy.." She said, trying not to laugh as she nudged him on the shoulder.

"You need to relax baby." He laughed . "It's a black eye, it'll heal in a couple days."

"That wasn't funny." She muttered and he smiled into her hair as he brought her close again.

"It was a little funny." He mumbled and she felt a silent laugh erupt from her stomach as she shook her head, looking up at him. "Okay, if it'll make you feel better, it is a little sore." He admitted and she looked at the bruise again frowning. "It could use just a little kiss." He said and she smiled shaking her head.

"We're at work."

"Just a little one." He begged cutely and her smile grew as she looked around the cafeteria before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek bone making him smile. She stood up from the table while muttering in his ear.

"Softy."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	25. A fearful flirt

Troy closed the door, sighing happy to be home as he leaned against the cold door. He closed his eyes happily, breathing in deeply, but his eyebrows scrunched as he didn't smell the usual aroma of food being served. His eyes opened slowly and he couldn't help but look at Gabriella confused before looking at the empty table.

"Hey, baby." He said trying to hide the confusion. He didn't want to come home and say; 'where the hell is my dinner?' Although it was what he was thinking, but what kind of jerk would he be if he actually said it out loud? She looked over the back of the couch at him, her eyes widening as she looked at the clock.

"Oh my god. I haven't even started dinner." She said looking at him apologetically.

"Oh, it's..okay." He said, hushing his hungry stomach. "It's not like I expect dinner on the table every time I come home." He continued letting out a fake laugh.

"I've just got so caught up in this book." She said holding up the book Sharpay had given her.

"You're really getting into that stuff." Troy noticed smiling at her before he turned to the fridge bending down scanning it's remains.

"Yeah, it's so cool Troy." Gabriella said as he closed the fridge finding nothing to snack on. He smiled at her again and walked to the counter opening the cabinets hoping for some source of food that would please him.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." She replied oblivious to his hunger. "It really lets you take a good look at the relationship you're in. You should read it."

"Yeah I'll get right on that." He muttered sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"We have a great relationship according to the book."

"Well I'm so happy the book approves." Another sarcastic remark slipped his lips as he peaked from behind the cabinet, giving her a grin.

"You know, it also says sex is a big part of the relationship, but most relationships are based too much on sex. We have a healthy sex life right?"

"No, more sex I say." He said and Gabriella giggled.

"No really Troy come on. Do I..satisfy you?" She asked awkwardly. Troy smiled to himself at the question, closing the doors to the cabinets and looking at her red cheeks.

"Baby of course you do." He replied walking over to couch and sitting beside her. "You're the sexiest woman alive." He continued wrapping his arm around her shoulders and she smiled at him giving him a quick kiss. "And the best cook." He added and she smiled at him, giggling quietly before looking back at the book. Troy sighed, his shoulders slumping at the fact she didn't get his hint before he stood up and walked back to the kitchen, rummaging through the pantry, before moving back to the fridge.

"Sex not only connects you physically but emotionally as well." Gabriella rambled as she turned around, looking at him over the back of the couch again.

"Mm." Troy agreed carelessly.

"I think we should have more sex." She said abruptly and Troy's attention was quickly diverted to her, closing the fridge. "In the book they talk about positions and other things that will bring us together emotionally, while satisfying our sexual needs at the same time."

"So, let me get this straight." Troy said walking over to the couch and bending down so there faces were close. His breath hit her face and he smiled at her dough eyed expression. "You're saying you want to have more freaky sex with me?" He asked and she blushed.

"Well, technically. It will connect us, it'll bring us closer."

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

"I didn't think you would." She replied in almost a whisper, feeling no need to talk any louder. His forehead laid gently against hers and she smiled as he kissed her roughly. He climbed over the back of the couch not breaking the kiss making a giggle vibrate against his lips. He gently laid on top of her, placing soft kisses to her lips as she moaned quietly, running her fingers through his hair. His hands reflexively went up her shirt, caressing her stomach making her squirm slightly at the feeling. She sighed contently, relaxing into the soft fabric of the couch feeling his tongue swirl around her mouth, toying with her own. He pulled away licking his lips as he took in a deep breath looking down at her. Her chest rose up and down trying to catch her breath.

"Would it, totally kill the mood if I said I couldn't do this on an empty stomach?" He asked and Gabriella smiled softly, rolling her eyes at him.

"Grilled cheese okay?" She asked and he nodded happily lifting himself up so she could go make his sandwich.

* * *

"I am a man!" Chad said as he walked up to Troy, his arms raised above his head.

"I'm Bob Hope!" Troy replied quickly, grinning teasingly and Chad gave him a deadpanned look. "What are we doing?" He asked excitedly and Chad rolled his eyes.

"I am telling you that last night, Taylor and I.." He broke off, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Wow congratulations. Happy to see you finally lost your virginity."

"Shut up." He replied to Troy's joke and he laughed. "I happened to lose my virginity when I was eighteen thank you very much."

"Wow late bloomer."

"Shut up!" He said again and Troy laughed.

"Okay, okay, so you and Taylor had sex. It's about time, you guys have been dating for like a month and your just getting it now?"

"It's not that long. You just think it is because you jumped Gabriella in an on call room the first week."

"On call room, supply closet, OR." He listed dreamily smiling at the memories and Chad's eyes widened making Troy laugh.

"OR!? Dude!" He said slightly disgusted.

"There's something so dirty about a clean room." He said and Chad shook his head laughing at his best friend. "Don't tell Gabriella I'm telling you all this, or I'll turn into you and not get any for a month." He continued and Chad glared playfully. "So, how was it?"

"Dude it was awesome! She does this thing where she like bends her back, it's the hottest thing."

"Nice." Troy said as they gave each other a high five. "Go on.." He encouraged.

* * *

"You did what!?" Taylor screeched and Chad cringed. "That is so humiliating Chad!"

"I said all good things." Chad defended weakly scared of his angry girlfriend.

"What were you thinking Chad!? How did you think it would make me feel that you told Troy that we.." She broke off looking around the crowded hospital before lowering her voice to a hiss. "..Got busy." She said awkwardly. "That was none of his business."

"Troy was doing it to."

"If Troy jumped off a cliff would you do it!?"

"If it was fun and there was a giant net at the bottom!" He replied and Taylor looked at him in disbelief before groaning loudly and storming away in a huff.

-

-

"Tay, you okay?" Gabriella ask watching her walk behind the counter furious.

"You know what he did!? He ran to your stupid fiancé and told him all about our sex life!" She said and Gabriella just looked at her, waiting for the rest.

"Okay.."

"Apparently Troy and Chad just gather together and talk about sex, seeing whose was better the night before! That's private information! Can you believe that!?"

"Tay there guys of course they do that. And it's so adorable. Troy's always sneaking around trying to hide the fact that he blabs the details to all his friends. It's so cute he thinks I don't know." She giggled and Taylor looked at her confused.

"You mean, your not angry that he talks about it?"

"No! I'm actually a little flattered that he brags."

"I can't believe you're not upset. Don't you think it's immature?" She asked and Gabriella gave her a look saying; 'are you kidding?'

"Taylor, it's _Troy_. Of course it's immature, he's the definition of immature." She giggled. "And Chad is no different. There best friends, you don't get one without the other. You have to get used to the fact that both Troy and Chad are complete idiots."

"But it gets so frustrating, why do you put up with it?" Taylor asked baffled. Chad had been driving her crazy and they had been together less then a month, she didn't know how Gabriella could do it for three years.

"Because he's _my_ idiot."

-

-

Gabriella sighed tiredly before looking up at the clock, relieved her shift was almost over.

"Hey." Troy greeted seductively, flipping the bangs from his eyes dramatically as he leaned on his elbow looking at her, and she just stared at him amused.

"Hi." She replied, looking at him strangely.

"I saw you from across the room, and I just had to come say hello."

"What are you doing?" She giggled and he straightened so he was standing properly and looked at frustrated.

"I'm keeping the relationship fresh, now play along." He joked leaning back on his elbow and Gabriella giggled. It was never dull having him around. "I'm Troy."

"Troy.." She giggled shaking her head.

"I was reading your book, and I agree. We need to..connect." He said seductively and she smiled, she new giving him more sex would come back to bite her in the ass.

"I thought you didn't want to read the book?" She asked amused.

"That's before I found out it had pictures." He joked and she laughed quietly, nudging him. "Come on Gab, play along, it's fun." She giggled at his words and leaned on the counter. "I'm Troy." He repeated.

"As in the city?" She asked teasingly bringing her body closer to his.

"Mm." He mumbled looking her up and down and Gabriella laughed. "You know, the Trojan war took place there. As in the condom." He said and Gabriella laughed loudly and he smiled looking down at her as she nudged his chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked again shaking her head as she giggled.

"I told you, keeping the relationship fresh." He said before putting his hands around her waist and bringing her close. "Once we're married we have to keep our sex life active, so I'm starting early." He said quietly and she giggled, tugging on his scrub top. "So, what's your name?" He asked and she shook her head smiling at him. She bit her lip slightly, as she mentally rolled her eyes at herself for going along with this stupid idea.

"Gabriella." She said slinking closer to him and he let out a jagged breath making her smile sexily.

"Mmm" He mumbled in her hair and she tried to contain the wide smile.

"I think your trying to seduce me." She said and he smiled.

"What man could possibly say no to a body like yours." He replied quietly in her ear. She rubbed his shoulders, her arms circling his neck loosely, while the wide beam remained on her lips.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Gabriella breathed. "My fiancé..he wouldn't't approve." She continued and Troy smiled widely grazing his nose against her neck. He opened his mouth to reply but he groaned as a familiar voice interrupted.

"Dr Bolton." The chief called and Gabriella tensed pushing Troy away gently while Troy sighed in disappointment turning around and looking at the chief. "I need a second opinion on one of my patients, and I also have news on the meeting today." He said and Troy sighed again before turning around.

"It was nice meeting you." He said to her and she giggled again. He looked over his shoulder at the chief before taking her by surprise and pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head.

-

-

"You have terrible timing do you know that?" Troy asked as he walked with the chief down the hall.

"The meetings cancelled today." The chief told him, ignoring his comment.

"Thank god, I can only be around chubby men in suits for so long." He said and the chief rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, it's postponed for tomorrow." He continued ignoring his comment.

"Oh, I can't make it tomorrow."

"This will be good." The chief muttered referring to his excuse as he stopped walking preparing for the lame explanation. "Why can't you make it?"

"Gabriella wants to look at this church tomorrow."

"A church?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, for the wedding." He replied in a duh tone.

"Wait, you and Dr Montez are getting married?"

"Did I forget to tell you?" Troy asked and the chief sighed. "I was sure I told you." He continued thinking hard. "Well, Gabriella and I are engaged. Yay." He informed and the chief rolled his eyes.

"Well congratulations. Glad to see you got over your fear." He replied flipping through the chart as they continued to walk and Troy looked at him confused.

"What? What fear?"

"Your not a hard man to figure out Dr Bolton."

"Darn, just when I thought I had the mysterious, brooding type down."

"You're scared. You tell jokes because you're afraid to be serious, because if you're serious then things matter, and if things matter, you end up hurt. Dr Montez matters, and that's something new to you. It explains the hesitation to wed, the constant jokes about your relationship and the fact that you can't reply to a simple statement without a sarcastic reply." He said and Troy just stared at him. "I'm guessing she's your first love?" He added and Troy looked at him hesitantly before nodding. The chief just smiled softly at him before repeating; "Glad to see you got over your fear."

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	26. You already know

Their soft murmurs echoed off the walls of the empty room. The springy and thin mattress not comfortable enough to have a proper sleep, making them wish even more they were in their own bed. Working the night shift had worn them out. A night full of stitches and worried mothers stressing over the common cold. Nothing very exciting. The short hand on the round black and white clock hanging on the wall pointed east, indicating that it was 3:00 am in Boston Massachusetts. The surgeons we're sprawled lazily on the perfectly made bed, to tired to get under the covers. It's not as if they could stay very long anyway. A quick nap was all they were allowed. Her head was placed comfortably on his left bicep preferring it over the hard pillow and his arm stood straight at a 90 degrees as his finger lightly dragged against her scalp moving back and forth. His free arm that wasn't being used as a head rest was laying lifelessly on his stomach entwined loosely with her petite hand. Her other hand roamed his chest lightly, stopping at his name tag and playing with the laminate before her eyebrows scrunched feeling around his pocket some more. Troy smirked as he felt her hand circle around his nipple.

"Darn and I left my ass less chaps at home." He joked and Gabriella gave him a sarcastic smile. "It would of gotten all freaky up in here." She giggled at his words rolling her eyes at his humour.

"What's in your pocket?" She asked and he let go of her hand, his fingers stopping the soothing motion in between her curls leaving a soft tingle in the spot he had been massaging. He reached into the small shirt pocket pulling out a small square package, the red wrapper bright, catching her eye. "Troy!" She giggled seeing the condom in his hand.

"Hey, you never know." He said making her laugh harder.

"You just carry condoms around with you?"

"Yeah well, I think the lunch lady likes me." He joked again and Gabriella let out a tired laugh, tearing her eyes away from his and digging her face into his side rolling over so her head was laying on his shoulder. She breathed in deeply as her arms tightened around his waist feeling the warmth and comfort of his embrace. He circled his arm around her head bringing her curls close to his lips and placing a haste kiss before loosening his gentle grasp and laying his arm limply around her small figure, holding onto her arm.

"You know, after we're married, people can say: 'look at those Bolton's, aren't they a perfect match?" Gabriella said quietly, a normal voice much too loud for the silent room. Troy smiled and she tilted her head up sending him a happy grin placing a kiss to his lips. "Maybe I should use a hyphen." She thought out loud. "Like Gabriella Montez-Bolton." She said smiling at the certain ring his last name created as it was added to her first name. It fit perfectly.

"Mm, but then people will go: 'look at that Bolton and Bolton-Montez, who uses hyphens anymore?'" He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"People will not say that."

"Oh but they will."

"But it'll be confusing having two Bolton's at the hospital. What if they page one of us?"

"Then we'll look at it as a sign. We'll both have to answer and we'll be brought together by fate."

"You mean the intercom?" She giggled.

"My way sounds better." He said and she giggled settling her chin on his hard chest smiling as she thought about the day she's been dreaming about for over a year.

"I love you." She replied smiling at her fiancé.

"Right back at you."

"Baby.." She muttered to him wanting to hear the words leave his mouth. Never has she ever doubted the love Troy had for her. She knew he didn't express his feelings much, she gave up on trying to get him to after the three month mark. She didn't need to hear him say it to be reassured. Just the way he looked at her or held her was enough proof. But sometimes, she just wanted to hear it. Hear the beautiful words escape his tongue. And the way he said it always gave her shivers. When he said it, he meant it. He didn't just reply with the usual 'Love you too', because it wasn't an automatic reply. It was rare to hear the words from him, not impossible, but unlikely, unless she dragged it out of him, or he was just in a good mood. It wasn't because he didn't love her, but because he didn't feel the need to tell her when she already knew. When saying something, you could just as easily do another. Just because he said it didn't mean he meant it. So, it was the little things she had noticed were his 'I love you too's' and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"You're my lady. You know how I feel about you." He said, his eyes closed peacefully and Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, I know." She replied happily kissing him lightly. "Oh Troy, don't forget we're looking at the church tonight."

"Oh right."

"And then after we can have a movie night?" She asked hopefully. His eyes opened and he brought his fist to his eye rubbing the sleep away before placing it back around her.

"Sure. We'll go to the video store after and pick something up." He said and she smiled content with the evening ahead.

"Nothing gross like before okay?"

"If I remember correctly, we loved the ending."

"We didn't finish it." She said confused. "We had sex instead."

"Exactly." He said and she giggled sitting up.

"Okay, breaks over." She said and Troy groaned. "Come on," she giggled, "you have surgery, and I have a lunch ladies ass to kick." Gabriella said and Troy laughed.

* * *

Troy walked to the OR where they were prepping the patient for surgery when he saw a very happy looking Chad. This would be interesting.

"I love women!" Chad said excitedly and Troy looked at him confused for a moment before bringing his arm to his forehead, pretending to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Whew, that's a relief." He said and Chad glared, before shaking off his comment and pinching the fabric of his shirt up to Troy.

"Smell this." He demanded and Troy looked at the shirt.

"I'd rather not."

"Just do it." He insisted.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked scared, thinking the worst.

"Nothing just smell it!" He said aggravated at his hesitance. Troy cautiously brought his nose to the navy scrub top taking in a careful smell before his eyebrows rose in delight.

"Mm, lavender."

"Tay did my laundry. It smells amazing." He said taking a long and noisy sniff. Troy looked around the crowded room before smacking his hand making him stop sucking the fabric up his nostrils. Troy was afraid it would get stuck up there by the way his nose was entranced with the smell.

"Stop it, you look like an idiot."

"You know I always just walk right by all those girly detergents, but now I can get them without the sixteen year old punk at the till making fun of me. I love women, I love all this relationship stuff. Why didn't you tell me it was so great?"

"I'm sorry?" Troy tried, trying not to laugh as he watched Chad close his eyes smelling the shirt.

"I love Tay." He said exhilarated as he smoothed out the shirt and Troy looked at him. "She's always cooking and cleaning, it's awesome having her around the house. Women are the best, I love them." He ranted while Troy continued to just stare at him. "What?"

"You love Tay?"

"What, I didn't say that." He laughed.

"You kind of did." Troy laughed.

"Well..it was the way you say I love cake or..lavender scented laundry detergents." He said and Troy looked at him unconvinced.

"Mhm, sure."

"It was!"

"I believe you." He lied trying not to laugh.

"You know what shut up."

"I didn't say anything." He said and Chad groaned huffing as he walked away and Troy let out a laugh putting his hand on his stomach before his name was called over the intercom.

'_Dr Bolton to OR 3, Dr Bolton to OR 3 please.'_

* * *

The loud smack of the magazines the frazzled blonde had slapped down on the counter caught the attention of the two girls. They looked at there friend and immediately knew she meant business. Straightening there demeanour they looked at her getting ready for the instructions to start spewing from her lips. She had wedding fever.

"Okay, now we have the dresses, and tuxes and the space, but unfortunately that's it." She said rushed, a panic twinge to her voice. "We need to order the flowers and a caterer."

"Okay, well how many flowers do you need?" Gabriella asked flipping through a magazine with beautiful white gowns gracing the cover.

"Okay Gabriella, I understand you have a wedding of your own coming up, but its not in a week and half okay? This is about me, and I already have a dress!" She snapped snatching the magazine from her hands and Gabriella looked at her with wide eyes before her and Taylor shared a look.

"Well uh, since you're wedding's going to be outside, you shouldn't't't need too many flowers." Taylor pointed out changing the subject.

"Okay Tay, I need numbers!"

"Uh, how about fifty, then you wont have too many on the tables."

"Okay good, good, we're spit balling here, that's good but double it. And I'm thinking chicken everyone good with chicken?"

"What about people who are vegetarians?" Gabriella asked. "Don't most of Zeke's cousins not eat meat?"

"They can eat the skin." She said waving it off with her hand and Taylor and Gabriella shared another look slightly scared of the future Mrs Sharpay Baylor. "Taylor I want you to order the flowers and Gabriella, you call the caterers." She ordered and they stood there looking at her. "Lets move people! I've got a wedding in a week and a half!"

* * *

Troy sighed tiredly, running his hands through his hair while his other hand gripped the strap to his backpack that held his scrubs. He changed out of his work clothes into something more appropriate and saw Gabriella did as well as he turned the corner. They had to go look at the church and he knew Gabriella was excited. He also knew it would be an evening of him saying: 'yes dear', 'whatever you like dear' and: 'no sweetie I think the band will look great there..or wherever you want it.' He was ready though, he prepared himself for it once the idea of a proposal entered his immature mind.

"Ready?" Gabriella asked and he nodded.

"Yup." He replied grabbing her hand. He smirked at Chad, remembering there conversation earlier in the day, earning a roll of his dark eyes and Troy held back a laugh while Gabriella said goodbye to there mutual friends. His departure came shortly after before he prepped his mind as they walked slowly and casually to the car. It was time to shine, time to make every man proud of his engagement skills. He learned that whatever the lady wants, she gets, much like there relationship previous to the engagement.

-

-

There footsteps echoed through the beautiful church. The sound bounced off the glass windows, as they toured the homey chapel. It was small and quaint, but elegant and beautiful. It would be perfect for there small wedding. Gabriella looked around falling in love. It was even better then the website showed it to be.

Her arm was slung around his waist while she observed the vintage walls and elegant windows. His arm rested lightly on the curve of her hip as he looked around the space slightly impressed. She had a good eye for churches he had to say. His hand slipped into her back pocket as his arm remained firmly around her waist.

"Can you touch my butt in a church?" She asked with a giggle and Troy smiled.

"What, you're afraid God will smite me?" He asked amused and she giggled.

"Maybe not smite you, just a little shock up the arm." She joked making him chuckle light heartedly.

"Well I appreciate your concern." He said smiling and she laughed again while he pressed a kiss to her head, his hand remaining in her back pocket wanting to be there more then ever.

"So, what do you think?" The cheery lady asked as she walked into the room.

"It's beautiful." Gabriella said looking at the cream walls. The arched sky reaching windows and doors took her breath away along with the white marble tile, cracked slightly from age giving it a rustic feel. Pillars reached the high ceilings and Gabriella pictured herself walking through the arched opening seeing a dapper look Troy waiting for her.

"Yeah, it's great." Troy smiled rubbing her back as she looked around in awe.

"Do you really like it?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes dear." He replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Wow, I really heard the sincerity in your voice." She said sarcastically. Troy laughed quietly before grabbing her shoulders gently looking into her eyes with an amused smile on his handsome face.

"I love it, it's perfect."

"Really?" She asked cutely and he gave a short nod, a handsome grin plastered on his face.

"Really, really." He said and Gabriella smiled widely before hugging him tightly.

"I'll give you two another minute." The woman said giving them some privacy.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked pulling away from the embrace and running her hand across the mahogany benches where her friends and family would be sitting.

"Yeah. But it hasn't passed the test." Troy said and Gabriella's eyebrows scrunched before she broke out into a happy grin watching him skip up the steps and to the alter, gripping his sweater as if it was a lapel to the tux he'd be wearing, puffing out his chest. "How does that look?" He asked and Gabriella smiled walking up the steps and wrapping her arms around him. He smiled softly resting his hands on her hips.

"Perfect."

* * *

**I owe you guys an apology. I'm sorry I haven't been updating very often especially with my other stories, but it's been kind of crazy lol. Please check out my new story The Gin Mill, I think you guys might like it. It's pretty different from my other stories, a little more dramatic. I know a lot of you see me as a comedy author so I thought I'd step outside of the box and try something a little different. And as most of you know the Kids Choice Awards are tonight so send in your last minute votes for Vanessa and HSM 3, remember you can vote as many times as you like. Thanks everyone especially my loyal reviewers you guys are awesome, I can't believe the amount of reviews this story's been getting. And because of all your great comments there will be a sequel. It's going to be about there life married and stuff like that. I mean what could be cuter then seeing Troy as a dad right? Lol. PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE. **

**Love Dani**


	27. Trouble in paradise

His arm was tucked comfortably behind his head while the other laid limply on his stomach. His eyes opened and closed tiredly as Will Smith did an impressive stunt across the screen. The mattress bounced, the springs contracting as Gabriella jumped happily beside him, her arms wrapping around him and lacing her hand with his that laid comfortably on the soft grey T-shirt. His sleepy eyes opened and he smiled amused at her sudden burst of affection.

"You know, you're the one who had this movie night idea and I've been watching it all by myself." He muttered in her ear playfully and she smiled.

"Sorry, I was talking to Shar, she's crazy."

"Surprise, surprise." He said sarcastically and Gabriella nudged him.

"Be nice." She scolded. "The wedding's just got her a little scatterbrained." She said and watched as a shirtless Will ran across the screen. "Oh, Will Smith." She said intrigued, her attention suddenly grabbed and Troy laughed at her sudden change of topic. "I'm going to leave you for him." She teased and he shook his head.

"You wouldn't dare, besides I'm way hotter then Will Smith." He said and she giggled at his ego.

"Meh." She said playfully, shrugging and his jaw dropped making her hide her face in his chest trying not to laugh.

"You think you're funny huh?" He asked playfully.

"Mhm." She giggled but squealed as he rolled on top of her roughly making her giggle loudly. He playfully sunk his teeth into her shoulder lightly giving her a tickle. "Troy!" She giggled as he made strange growling noise gnawing on her shoulder. "You're insane." She said with a laugh. He smiled at her shriek laughing quietly as he propped himself on his elbows.

"And you are hilarious." He said sarcastically making yet another laugh leave her lips before she kissed him giddily.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." She complimented.

"Oh I'll rub off on you alright." He said seductively and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god Troy." She giggled making him laugh as well. He rolled them over so they were in there previous position, and she groaned playfully as he turned over, bringing her with him. "Did you hear? A doctor from Wakefeild is being transfered to MGH. And it's a girl doctor to. We need more girl doctors in that hospital." She giggled. "Maybe she'll hang out with me and Tay and Shar." She rambled and he smiled. Sometimes she was too sweet for her own good.

"Maybe." He replied, his eyes once again on the screen. "Or maybe she'll be a total bitch." He added knowing it would push her buttons.

"Okay Mr Negativity." She said playfully shoving his chest and he grinned at her. "You better not act that way when we have kids." She joked having her own fun with him. She watched amused as his face paled and he suddenly grew tense.

"Kids? Like.._babies_?"

"Mm, I want at least eleven." She said and his breath got stripped from his throat. _Kids?_ "Baby I'm kidding!" She said laughing at his reaction and he let out a breath of relief. She giggled again, sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "Three will be fine." She added and he paled again as she stood up walking to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

Her head hung sadly and she shook her head watching tearfully as they cried, comforting one another. The scrawny woman wrapped herself in her husbands arms, her boney figure vibrating as with each painful sob.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said quietly. "There was nothing we could do."

The man consoled his crying spouse, rubbing her arm as the tears ran freely down his pale cheeks. She blubbered in his button up shirt mourning the loss of her son. "Did..did he feel any pain?" He asked his voice hoarse.

"No." Gabriella said quickly giving them a sad smile. "No he didn't." She watched him nod happy with the answer but shook his head as a sob escaped the back of his throat and his grasp tightened around his wife. She nodded respectively standing up slowly. "I'm sorry for your loss." She said in the same quiet voice and the man nodded his thanks before she walked away her heart breaking. She hated telling the families bad news. It got her in tears every time watching their world come crashing down with a simple shake of the head.

"Baby." Troy cooed as she hugged him tightly. He gave her a one armed hug and smiled softly at her compassion. She however, frowned feeling awful for the poor husband and wife in mourning. She leaned her head on his chest while he pressed a loving kiss to her head. "It's okay."

"I hate this part of the job."

"I know, but think of it this way, he's a donator, so he could be saving so many other kids by giving his heart and lungs and kidney's." He said and Gabriella smiled pulling her head from his chest.

"Yeah." She said feeling better and he smiled.

"No more tears okay?"

"Okay." She giggled and he pulled her into another hug.

"I'm not very good with the crying stuff." He muttered into her hair making her giggle again.

"I thought you handled it very well."

"Thank you." He said and she laughed again keeping her arms tightly around his waist, grasping his strong back.

"Okay, the coral or the salmon?" Sharpay asked breaking them out of there moment as she held up two color pallets.

"Shar, they look exactly the same." She said resting her head against his chest again.

"What are these for anyway?" Troy asked.

"The color of the pattern on the china, duh."

"Right, how silly of me." Troy said and Gabriella stifled a giggle while Troy leaned against the counter lacing his hands together and resting them on her back, not letting her go.

"So, which one?"

"It's pink." Troy said disgusted. "Zeke's a man, he can't have pink at his wedding." He continued before looking down at Gabriella. "No pink at our wedding."

"Okay." She agreed amused. They heard a clear of the throat and Gabriella looked over her shoulder seeing the chief making her strip herself away from Troy in a haste, and looking to the ground like a two year old getting a scolding, while Troy rolled his eyes unhappy with the interruption.

"Yo Troy, here." Chad said ignoring the chief and handing Troy a bag of chips which he gladly accepted. "You owe me a dollar twenty-five."

"Yeah, yeah." Troy said waving it off with his hand. The chief rolled his eyes, clearing his throat loudly again getting the two mens attention.

"Dr Masterson, this is nurse Evans, Dr Danforth, Dr Montez and Dr Bolton." He introduced the tiny blonde woman. "Dr. Bolton is the chief resident here at MGH." He added and Troy gave her a tight lipped smile while eating his chips as Gabriella beamed flashing out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella." She said making Troy smile slightly amused. Sharpay's lips however remained in a tight line, her eyebrows scrunching as she watched the woman's eyes scan down Troy's frame before they went over to Gabriella, shaking her hand. "Are you liking it here so far?"

"Oh yes, I'm _definitely_ going to enjoy my time here." She said and both girls caught her gaze shift back to Troy. "So, Dr Bolton, do you have a first name?" She asked and Sharpay and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Uh, Troy."

"And I'm Chad." He said giving her a wave and she gave him a fake grin before looking back at the brown haired beau who was still riffling through the red bag of ketchup chips.

"How long have you been chief resident? Sounds like a tough job." She flirted and Gabriella felt her eyes narrow slightly, obviously not happy with the fact she was hitting on her fiance.

"It's not too bad, the only bad part is I have to work with old guys like the chief over here." He said earning a glare from the chief and a flirtatious giggle from the blonde woman. Gabriella's stomach twisted in knots feeling rage. Was he flirting? "I haven't been doing it for very long, a couple months, but it feels like an eternity." He said and another giggle filled there ears.

"I bet. Well, I'm Sarah."

"Hi Sarah." He said making her smile.

"Yeah hi Sarah." Gabriella added bitterly, both her and Sharpay glaring at the flirt. She better step off of her man.

"Well, why don't I show you the rest of the hospital?" The chief suggested slowly sensing the tension.

"Sure. It was great meeting you all." She said before following the chief.

"She seems nice." Troy said only to get a death glare from both girls.

"I hate her." Gabriella said darkly and Troy's eyebrows rose in surprise. This coming from his sweet little Gabriella who was talking about becoming best friends with the female doctor the night before?

"What a tramp." Sharpay added and the boys looked at her confused.

"What?" Troy asked.

"She was flirting with you Troy!" Gabriella said and Troy rolled his eyes.

"She was not."

"'So Dr Bolton, do you have a first name?'" Gabriella mocked.

"She was just asking." He defended.

"God, and it was so obvious that you guys are together. I mean you were leaned into each other and your pelvises were in contact meaning you're sexually comfortable together." Sharpay said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Not everyone has read that book." Troy said and Gabriella spun to him quickly.

"And you!"

"What did I do?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"But it feels like an eternity ha-ha-ha." She mocked again and he looked at her unbelievingly.

"Gab.."

"Just don't talk to me." She said fiercely shoving him harshly as she walked by. His mouth hung open in disbelief as he watched her stalk away.

"Baby!?" He called. "Gabriella!"

"Idiot." Sharpay muttered walking after Gabriella and he shook his head. What did he do?

* * *

"I can't believe you guys are fighting." Chad said in a daze of disbelief as they walked down the hall. Troy ignored the comment, pulling out an x-ray from the yellow folder and holding it up to the light as they walked.

"We're not fighting." He said looking at the x-ray, before putting it back in the folder.

"She was pretty pissed." Chad said and Troy sighed.

"We're not fighting." He repeated. "She just..needs a little space right now, she'll get over it."

"I can't believe you're fighting." He repeated shaking his head, they _rarely_ fought.

"We're not fighting!" Troy replied exasperated.

"Look man, I hate to break it to you but, you're fighting, big time." Chad said and Troy sighed sadly. "She was really mad, maybe you should go apologize."

"For what? I didn't do anything, I had a perfectly platonic conversation with a girl and she flipped out." He said and Chad looked at him hesitantly. "What?"

"Are you sure it was _that_ platonic, i mean she was flirting with you."

"Oh my god, you to? She wasn't flirting."

"Dude come on, this is Gabriella just talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Look this is going to sound girly but, you can't let Gabriela work on this relationship on her own, you need to take a part in it to."

"I'm am, I take a huge part in it, I'm the male role." He joked making Chad roll his eyes.

"Your not taking responsibility for your relationship, your not taking it seriously, and you need to realize you need to be more involved and realize that this isn't high school anymore, you guys are serious, you guys are in love and you're getting married."

"Wow, you went all Oprah on me."

"Troy!"

"What? What do you want me to say? I love Gabriella okay, you know that, you know how much she means to me."

"Yeah but does she?" He asked and Troy looked at him for a second before shaking his head.

"This is stupid. You're acting like we're breaking up, we're not breaking up."

"Whatever dude." Chad said shaking his head. It seemed like he'd get a lecture or speech every other day. If not from the chief or Gabriella it was from his best friend. He wasn't good at all this relationship stuff, and he was working his ass off at it. He didn't care what Chad said, they weren't breaking up.

**I bet some of you aren't too happy with me right now, sorry lol. But every story needs a little drama here and there. Review Please.**

**dani**


	28. Swoon

The cafeteria was practically empty. Only a few people situated at the dull grey tables and red chairs. One table in particular was occupied by Troy and Chad and styrofoam cups sat calmly in front of each doctor, filled with the horrible tasting coffee.

The sheet of lined paper slammed in front of him and his dark eyebrows rose in confusion. He stared blankly at the blue lines that were inked lightly into the sheet while Chad smiled widely, making Troy sigh preparing himself for what his best friend had to say.

"We'll make a list."

"What?" Troy asked deadpanned.

"A list, it's a perfect idea."

"A list of what?" He asked already hating the idea.

"Of everything you like about Gabriella."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, it'll make her forgive you. You say sorry, she'll just ignore your somewhat sincere apology and what do you do? Oh no, she didn't accept what happens now?" He asked acting what Troy assumed would be him, a look of fake hurt and confusion appearing on his face as he portrayed Troy getting his apology rejected. "That's when you whip out the list. She's flattered and touched and she forgives you, it's brilliant."

"It's stupid."

"It'll help you. Not only in getting her forgiveness, but it'll also make your relationship stronger."

"You read the book didn't you?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Troy said shaking his head and Chad shrugged it off.

"Once you see everything that made you fall for her, it'll make you realize that being right, or keeping your pride isn't enough to not make up. You love each other and I'm going to show you what you'll be missing if you keep this up."

"What, you're like a relationship councillor now?"

"Do you want her to forgive you or not?"

"There's nothing to forgive!" He insisted and Chad shook his head, disappointed that he kept denying it.

"Admitting it is the first step." He said gently and Troy shook his head looking at Chad strangely. He looked over his shoulder seeing Gabriella walking in their direction and he straightened, standing from the plastic chair before turning to Chad.

"Watch." He said to Chad turning around to face a stone faced Gabriella. "Hey baby." He cooed and watched her look at him darkly, not breaking her stride while rolling her eyes and walking away. Troy's lips pursed at the rejection nodding his head lightly before turning to Chad. "Let's do this."

"Ah!" Chad grunted victoriously and Troy rolled his eyes plopping in the chair while Chad poised the blue inked pen. "Okay, what do you like about her?" He asked and Troy sighed making a list of his own in his head on why this idea was completely idiotic. He reluctantly made his thoughts come to a halt convincing himself to give Chad's odd idea a try.

"She's pretty." He finally said shrugging.

"Awe!" Chad cooed teasingly and Troy shook his head giving up as he stood from the plastic chair again.

"I knew this was a lame idea."

"Troy come on, I'm kidding let's do this, I won't do it again I promise." He said, an amused grin on his face and Troy sighed walking back over to the table. "Now, what do you like about her?" He asked again.

"Uh, she can cook." He said hesitantly and Chad nodded writing it down quickly.

"What else?"

"I can talk to her, I guess." He admitted feeling embarrassed. His cheeks reddened as Chad's messy writing sprawled across the thin paper.

"Easy to talk to." Chad said as he wrote it down on the pale sheet. "Oh, you know what else? She always smells good." Chad said and Troy looked at him, his eyebrows scrunching slightly.

"Why are you smelling my fiancé?"

"What? No I mean-"

"You can't contribute to the list." Troy said firmly and Chad raised his arms in defence.

"Fine. Keep going, what else?" He asked again and Troy took in a deep breath as he thought, staring into space. A smile showed on his face as a thought came to mind.

"She always, scrunches her nose when she laughs. It's cute, I like that." He said nodding towards the paper and Chad quickly wrote it down.

"Scrunches nose." He copied and Troy slouched at how stupid that seemed. It sounded better when Troy said it. "Okay, so far we have: pretty, cooks, easy to talk to, smells good, and scrunches nose."

"Your right Chad, she'll definitely take me back." He said sarcastically, his tone emotionless and his stare blank. Chad rolled his eyes at his stubborn friend setting the paper back down on the cold slab. Stupid, stupid idea.

* * *

Gabriella sat on the cold counter, filling out the chart while Taylor and Sharpay glared at the fair haired woman who was currently consoling an older man who sat weakly in a wheel chair.

She kept her eyes trained on the silver clip bored, unwilling to look at the beautiful Dr Sarah Masterson.

"What a tramp." Sharpay sneered.

"And with the chief right there." Taylor added, who had been filled in the second after it happened by Sharpay, while Gabriella had been quiet for most of the day. "Unbelievable."

"Skank." Sharpay muttered and Taylor nodded narrowing her eyes at the woman agreeing with Sharpay's insult. Gabriella couldn't help but smile amused at her loyal friends before shaking her head lightly, going back to writing on the sheet of paper.

-

-

"Troy wait, we haven't finished the list!" Chad called after him and Troy rolled his eyes dramatically as he walked fiercely through the hospital with a frenzied Chad following close behind. He walked in a bee line towards the nurses station seeing Gabriella sitting on the counter while writing on the silver clipboard with the MGH sticker at the top. She looked up, seeing him walk towards her and her eyes said confusion as he rested his hands on her hips lightly. She shook her head irritated, laying the clip board in her lap as she looked anywhere but at him. He craned his neck trying to look her in the eyes ignoring the scoffs and glares coming from Sharpay and Taylor.

"Troy, this is a bad idea." Chad whispered to him, but Troy ignored him.

"Baby I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asked, her terrifying gaze whipping to him and his eyebrows scrunched as he brought his hands from her hips, laying them at his sides and looking at her confused.

"We're fighting right?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Why are we fighting Troy? Why are you sorry?" She asked and he continued to look at her perplexed.

"You're mad at me."

"Yes, why?"

"Why?"

"Why?" She asked again. She wasn't going to let him apologize when he didn't even know what he did.

"Because ..you think I did something." He said before he immediately regretted it once he saw the look she gave him. "But that's the wrong answer." He said quickly. "You're mad at me because…" He elongated the word trying to read her features for some sort of hint, but mentally cursed when he found none. "I said something didn't I? Something stupid, that sounds like something I would do. Baby I'm sorry, I'm immature and stupid, so stupid. I need to think before I speak."

"Preferably to other women."

"Baby, I can't even remember her name, Sandra, Samantha-I don't know! You know I've only got eyes for you." He muttered to her and she looked down at her lap playing with her fingers. "I won't talk to anyone of the opposite sex ever again." He said seriously and Gabriella laughed slightly. That was a little extreme. "She laughs!" He said triumphantly making her smile.

"It doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Gabi, I'll do anything. I hate it when we fight. I'll go over and tell that girl to back off because I'm getting married next spring, I'll go tell her." He said determined and she bit her lip fighting back the smile. "And, I'll stop leaving the wet towels on the bathroom floor, and I'll stop watching South Park, and I'll-" That got her attention. Her head snapped up, and she looked at him touched.

"You'd give up South Park for me?" She asked moved by the sacrifice surprising their friends.

"Are you kidding? In a heartbeat." He answered.

"Baby.." She breathed and he smiled as she kissed him softly.

"You've got to be kidding. I give him my best relationship advice and he fixes it like _that_?" Chad asked baffled, shaking his head. Taylor smiled at her boyfriend, rubbing his back while Troy leaned his forehead gently against Gabriella's, hugging her waist as they kissed again, her small hand playing with his ear soothingly as they mumbled sweet nothings to each other.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I overreacted." Gabriella said quietly keeping her forehead comfortably against his. He smiled charmingly, kissing her lightly again and she eagerly kissed back.

"I'm sorry to. I didn't even realize that I was-"

"I know, and I should of known that earlier." She answered quickly feeling guilty. She watched a wide smile cross his face and he looked at her cautiously, running his hands up and down her sides.

"You were jealous." He said slightly scared as how she would react. She sighed pulling her forehead from his.

"I was not jealous." She said with a soft smile which he returned relieved.

"You were." He insisted as he tightened his grasp around her. "It was kind of sexy."

"Really?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Yeah." He said smiling as he wormed his way even closer. "I love it when your all 'that's my man.' He said and she giggled before kissing him.

"I don't like it when other women flirt with you." She pouted.

"You see, that's the difference between me and you. I like it when women flirt with _you_." He said and she gave him a pointed look. "Too soon for the lesbian jokes?"

"Yes." She giggled locking her arms tightly around his neck feeling his lips brush against hers in another kiss. They pulled away slowly and he cleared his throat quietly while she smiled as his thumb traced her bottom lip gently.

"So um..I'll be getting make up sex right?"

"Troy!"

"I'm kidding!" He lied covering it with a laugh and she rolled her eyes before they widened, looking at the clock remembering she had surgery.

"Crap, I got to go." She whimpered and Troy slumped as she hopped off the counter. She scurried past him before she stopped, turning to Troy and tugging on his scrubs lightly. "Um, to answer your question.." She mumbled quietly before she pressed a slow and sensual kiss to his lips. Her tongue toyed teasingly with his own and her fingertips caressed his cheek before she pulled away shyly. There lips parted slowly, refusing to let go and she bit her lip. Blown away by the kiss, his eyes remained closed for a second making her smile triumphantly. His eyes fluttered open and she stood on her tippy toes before whispering: "You can take that as a yes." The quiet words almost made him moan as she walked away and he gripped the counter for support.

_Hot damn._

"We need to fight more." He said blinking away the dizzy feeling her luscious lips forced him to feel. The friends rolled there eyes at the statement and the girls shook there heads as they got back to work while Chad smirked, approaching his weak in the knees friend.

"You okay?" He asked amused and Troy scoffed.

"Yeah." He lied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well your all flushed and out of breath."

"That's just the sign of me basking in how good I am. Not only did I get her to stop being mad at me, but I also got her to make out with me at work."

"Dude, don't even try to man that up." He laughed. "She totally got you! You were like a fifteen year old girl. You _swooned._" He teased.

"Shut up!"

**Later That Day**

* * *

Gabriella walked down the crowded hallway coming from surgery and smiled at Sharpay and Taylor as she walked into the busy waiting room and up to the nurses station.

"I hardly recognized you without Troy attached to your face." Sharpay joked and Gabriella laughed rolling her eyes.

"Seriously what was with that?" Taylor asked with a giggle before turning to Sharpay. "Baby," Taylor mocked in a deep voice, " I promise I'll stop watching South Park." She said pretending to be Troy and Sharpay let out a fake gasp portraying Gabriella.

"Baby!" She breathed dramatically and they stuck out there tongues, making it roll crazily, pretending to make out with the mid air, before laughing hysterically while Gabriella shook her head at there teasing.

"Ha-ha, very funny." She said sarcastically while they continued the giggle fit.

"Can you run these through the lab for me?" A feminine voice asked from the other side of the counter and they turned to see Sarah. Watching as she handed a sample to the short nurse in the floral scrubs. They couldn't help but stare at her with disgust and hatred, as she stood casually at the counter unaware of the imaginary daggers the three girls were throwing at her back.

"I'll be right back." Gabriella said quietly and Sharpay looked at her excitedly.

"Oh my god, you're going to kick her ass aren't you? It's about damn time." She said and Gabriella giggled, smiling at her amused.

"I'm not kicking anyone's ass. I'm just going to go over there and calmly tell her that Troy and I are engaged and I'd appreciate it if she stopped showing a more then friendly interest towards him."

"Why don't you just kick her in the shin, that would make everything better." Taylor said and Gabriella rolled her eyes before walking over to the young doctor. Both Taylor and Sharpay leaned over the counter eagerly once the brunette was far enough away, so they wouldn't get a scolding. They stretched their bodies as much as they could trying to get a good view.

"Um hi."

"Hello.." She said looking at her strangely.

"Oh, I'm Gabriella, I met you this morning."

"Oh right, right." She said nodding her head before turning back to the counter and Gabriella rose an eyebrow at her rude behaviour.

"Um, I just.. I wanted to let you know that me and Troy are together, and I'd be more comfortable if you stopped trying to get a more then professional relationship with him." She said nicely.

"You and Troy are together?"

"Yeah, and I totally understand if you didn't know or whatever but-"

"Wait, _You_, and Troy are together?"

"Yes." She answered and a loud laugh escaped Sarah's lips. Gabriella's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was hating this woman more and more. "Why is that funny?"

"Oh hunny, you just don't seem like his type."

"And how do you know what Troy's _type_ is?"

"Let's just say I'm good at reading people. I've met a lot of guys like Troy, and guys like that usually go for girls like..well, like me." She said shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing.

Disbelief and anger rose in the usually sweet girl's system. The nerve this woman had was astonishing and before she knew what was happening her hand rose, and a loud smack was admitted throughout the room as Gabriella's hand collided roughly against her cheek.

* * *

**Sorry, it's not the best. Please review. And please read and review my story The Gin Mill. Thanks everyone.**


	29. In it for the long haul

He tried to control it; he tried to fight it. He tried to keep it from raising up his throat like a poisonous vile. It was begging to spew from his lips and it itched his throat, and finally, he couldn't take it. He let it free, and he did it.

He snorted.

The laugh finally escaped his lips, although it travelled like a cough. Immediately he regretted it and tried to suck it back in, but it was too late, and he couldn't stop. He really tried to control the laughter but he just..couldn't.

"Troy!" She whined and he leaned his forehead gently on her shoulder as he stifled the laugh but it eventually released, breaking the barrier his lips had created and his abdomen vibrated while she pouted. "Troy, it's not funny."

"I know baby, your right." He said breathing in a jagged breath denying the laughter that bubbled underneath. He looked at her directly thinking of anything else that could possibly distract him but found his mind drifting right back to the amusing subject and another laugh filled her ears making her roll her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest as she sat on the teal counter feeling horrible for what she had just done, although Troy could not be more amused as he stood in between her legs, holding onto her waist. _His_ Gabriella. Gabriella Montez. The person who he sometimes believed that if you cracked open you'd find out she was physically stuffed with cotton candy and rainbows. _That _Gabriella, had bitch slapped the new doctor. "I'm sorry I can't help it." He said seeing her huff. "You got to admit, it's a little funny."

"No it's not! I could get in a lot of trouble." She said biting her lip worriedly. "I could lose my job!"

"Your not going to lose your job." He said surely.

"Yes, I will, and no ones going to want to work with me, and they'll send me to anger management, and I'll eventually crack and they'll put me in a mental institution!" She said and he smiled amused before she gasped a new thought hitting her. "I'll never see you again!" She rambled and he laughed at her overreaction.

"Baby, breathe. Your not going to lose your job, and the only way they're taking you to a mental hospital is if I'm strapped in that straight jacket with you, okay?" He asked playfully and she looked at him with a small smile.

"Okay." She said quietly and he laughed again tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Gab, you have nothing to worry about. I'm on the board remember? And they find me quite charming over there." He said making her giggle. "I could probably get you a raise." He joked

"It's okay." She giggled. "Just focus on the whole, helping me keep my job thing."

"Focus on the job, got it." He said nodding his head as if he memorized it making her laugh again. "Kiss." He said tilting his head up and she pressed a haste kiss to his lips. "It'll work out." He promised sending her a wink and she smiled.

"Yeah." She agreed believing every word that left his lips.

"And hey, if not, I'll just slap the crap out of them." He teased and she nudged his chest making him laugh.

"Your hilarious." She said sarcastic and he grinned that cute grin of his.

"Oh yeah. Your one lucky lady. I'm a catch." He said and she smiled shaking her head at his ego. "Now, down to the serious stuff. Did she cry?" He asked teasingly and she giggled rolling her eyes. "Did you lay down the smack talk?"

"Oh my god Troy." She muttered amused, jumping off the counter.

"If pudding was involved I'm going to be pissed that I missed it." He said as she shook her head walking away, leaving him with his typical male thoughts.

* * *

Troy stared at the white tiled ceiling, bored. His neck craned over the back of the chair as he slouched comfortably. His mouth hung open unbelievably at how boring these stupid meetings were. If it wasn't for the pay and cool title he'd be right back to a resident.

"Violence is a very serious thing here at Massachusetts General Hospital, and I am shocked and appalled that Dr. Montez would do such a thing." The chief said.

"Oh my god." Troy muttered rolling his eyes.

"Her petty behaviour has to be punished . The disrespect Dr Masterson has been showed has set an extremely bad example, and represents MGH horribly."

"You've got to be kidding." Troy mumbled quietly. The chief laced his hands together, setting them neatly in front of him oblivious to Troy's muttering.

"As sad as it is to say, we can't have this behaviour on our staff. Dr Masterson is embarrassed and hurt by Dr. Montez's actions, and we have to deal with it right aw-" The chiefs dreary speech was interrupted as Troy slowly sat from his slouched position, his head rolling as he pretended to fall asleep slamming his heavy head on the etiquette man's shoulder, letting out a fake, loud snore. The man who was currently supporting Troy's head looked down at him with wide eyes while the chief sighed irritated rolling his eyes. "Dr. Bolton, I realize that this is an awkward situation for you but-"

"No what you need to realize is how boring your voice gets. Look, chief, this meeting is a waist of time. Gabriella is the best damn doctor you have here. Dr Masterson showed some very unprofessional behaviour, and I know that doesn't mean a lot coming from me, especially since I just pretended to fall asleep on a man less then two minutes ago." He said earning a light chuckle from the men minus the chief. "While we're on that subject I apologize if I drooled a little but I had to make it look real." He said to the man beside him before turning to the chief. "Getting rid of Gabriella would be a huge mistake. You all know that her doing something like that again is highly unlikely. Besides having her here is like having art walk through the lobby. Every hospital needs a hot doctor around."

"You're only saying that because it's your little girlfriend." A thick man with grey hair and a blue suit said. Troy hadn't exactly learned his name since he's been asleep during most of his company.

"Fiancé." Troy corrected. "It took a lot of balls to propose and I think I deserve the credit."

"Dr. Bolton, if it wasn't Dr Montez, how would you have reacted?" The chief asked ignoring his comment.

"Come on, there's nothing wrong with a little girl on girl every now and then." He said before nudging the man next to him. "Am I right?" He asked raising his eyebrows at him. "Besides the people in the waiting room got a little show, makes the time go by faster. I personally think we should do this everyday. Maybe even set up a small wrestling ring in there." He joked and the chief rolled his eyes again.

"Dr Bolton your only playing favourites." He said and Troy shook his head seeing his joking wasn't getting him anywhere. He straightened his casual position once more, leaning on the mahogany table and looking directly at the chief of surgery. He meant business.

"No, this is me playing favourites; If Gabriella leaves, I leave." He said seriously and the chiefs eyes widened slightly. "How would your precious hospital look without a chief resident?" Troy asked and the chief looked at him bewildered seeing the determination in his eyes; seeing the truth.

* * *

Gabriella paced outside the door, her heart pounding nervously. What if she lost her job? What would she do? She loved it at MGH, with Troy and Taylor and Sharpay..even Chad. She loved walking by Mr. Carson's room. Even though she prayed he would be able to go home and never return, living a life full of health, she still loved his sweet compliments and loving personality. She loved sitting at the nurses desk, hiding her face pretending the one in the Star Wars shirt wasn't her fiancé. She loved laying in the on call room with Troy longer then they should, five almost ten minutes past there break, just feeling happy to be in his arms. She loved her job, and everything that went on at it.

The door clicking open made her fast beating heart stop and ceased her pacing as well. She turned to the door, her breath hitching hoping for the best as she watched the chief walk out while looking at her. She returned his gaze, looking at him guilty before his stare moved off of the brunette and onto the busy hall. What did that mean? Did that mean she was fired? Or would he have talked to her? The business men piled from the room, Troy coming out last with his hands stuffed in his pockets. She rushed to him pressing her hands lightly to his chest.

"What happened? Did I lose my job?" She asked fearfully looking at his blank face.

"I told you they liked me baby." He said and her eyes widened.

"You mean..?"

"Mhm." He nodded happily and she breathed a breath of relief throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Oh my god! You're incredible, thank you!" She said happily feeling a light gloss on her brown iris as her eyes started to water with joy. "But..how?" She asked.

"I just told them calmly what a great doctor you were, and what a great asset you are to the hospital, oh and I promised the chief a lap dance, hope you don't mind." He joked and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"There is no way I'm giving the chief a lap dance." She laughed.

"Oh, not you, me." He said making her laugh harder. She laid her cheek against his chest hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Troy."

"Anything for you baby."

"I love you."

"You too." He said smiling softly as he pressed a kiss to her head.

* * *

Sharpay inhaled deeply before her pursed lips allowed the oxygen to flow back out. Panic wasn't the right word to describe what she was feeling. Panic is what she was feeling last week. Now she was just on the edge. One thing reminded her of another and then another and now it felt as if there was still a million things left to do before her extravagant wedding this weekend. That's right, this weekend. _Two _day's away.

"Good, just in and out." Taylor said softly and Sharpay did as she said continuing her soft breathing.

"Aren't you excited?" Gabriella asked looking at the book Sharpay had been carrying around with her for the past month. It had everything she possibly needed to know about the big day. From the guest list to the appetizers.

"Of course, but what if something goes wrong? What if I'm forgetting something? What if I trip!?"

"You're not going to trip." Taylor reassured.

"_I'm_ excited." Gabriella said ignoring her friends as she continued to look through the large portfolio of details.

"God, can you just imagine Troy's vows?" Sharpay asked with a snort and Gabriella giggled.

"It'll probably be something like: 'I'm really going to miss sex.'" Taylor mocked and the girls laughed.

"Or ' when's the honeymoon?"

"Hey now," Gabriella laughed, "it could be something really sweet and profound."

"Baby!" Troy's distressed voice was heard and she turned around to see him rush to her. "Look!" He whined gesturing to his pant leg and her eyebrows scrunched looking at the navy scrub bottoms, a dark large spot running down his right leg. She held the dry fabric of his pant leg in between her fingers being careful of the spot trying to see what it was.

"What is that?"

"Somebody peed on me!" He shrieked and she gasped letting go of his pant leg quickly.

"Ew, Troy!"

"What? It wasn't me." He said with wide eyes and she looked at him like he was crazy. "It was Mr Whittier. Which I thought was extremely rude. I save his leg and this is how he repays me." He said looking at his pant leg and she crossed her arms shaking her head at him, as she stared disturbed at the stain.

"I'm not washing those."

"But Gab, you know what happened last time I used the washing machine."

"There going in the garbage."

"But these are my good scrubs. They have the stretchy waist band."

"Well your 'good scrubs' are covered in urine. There going in the trash." She said and he sighed.

"Fine." He moped. "Well I need to grab a change of clothes."

"I'll come with." Gabriella offered before waving to the two girls. He smiled down at her as they continued to walk, happy with her company before he stopped.

"You might want to walk up wind of me." He suggested and she smiled shaking her head as she starting walking, Troy counting to three before walking after her.

-

-

The two lovers walked in the small walk-in closet that held the various colors of scrubs. Different shades of blue covered the wall and Troy searched through the clothing looking for his size, while Gabriella closed the door.

"Are you freaking out? About our wedding?"

"What?" Troy asked looking at her strangely as he grabbed the dark blue cloth, pleased when he finally found a pair that would fit.

"I mean, Shar's freaking out. Do you ever, get scared?"

"I guess." Troy shrugged slipping out of his pants, and Gabriella carefully picked them up and folded them, cautious of the disgusting substance a fifty six year old male had supplied. "But who doesn't?" He asked and Gabriella nodded. "The idea of spending the rest of your life with one person is…well, scary. Just the obligation and the pressure a marriage adds would be tuff."

"Oh." She said sadly looking down at the white hospital floor.

"But it's worth it." He said smiling at her as he slipped on the fresh pair and she looked up at him smiling. He grinned cutely, pressing a kiss to her lips. "You don't have to worry Gab. I'm in it for the long haul." He promised and she nodded happy to hear the reassurance. He opened the door exiting the intimate room and walking out into the demanding hall, the fast past hospital an intense difference from the private room. The small words that left Troy's mouth had warmed her immensely. His short but sincere words always left her dazzled. Every now and then he'd surprise her, saying something everybody else would just pass on as a small compliment or maybe even nothing at all, but she knew better.

* * *

**Wow! I am truly touched. 49 reviews! For that one chapter I got 49 reviews. That is sooo awesome! I can't believe I'm already over 800, it's really flattering thank you. Sorry it took me a while to update. I was waiting for one more review lol. But that's okay, 49 is still amazing! I'm sure I've said this before but I planned this story to end a while ago but I just couldn't stop. I keep getting idea after idea, but it will be ending shortly, and then SEQUEL! Which I'm really excited for lol :D I already have an idea on how the first chapter is going to go. Anyway, I'm trying to decide which story to update next, so if you have any requests don't be afraid to ask.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love Dani.**


	30. Rehearsal mischief

There's something about weddings that make the couples in the room more affectionate and loving. Not to mention horny.

Maybe it was just the act of taking the next step that made them realize they could be next, or would be next in Troy and Gabriella's case. Or it could be because seeing two people come together in such a way is so touching it acts like a disease and spreads from one heart to another. Some people run to old myths for a diagnosis, blaming Cupid and Saint Valentine.

Whatever it was, it had hit practically every couple who were at the reception. Making their heart beat faster, and sickening murmurs of sweet nothings whisper into the ears of their loved ones, and made the unfortunate singles in the room fill with envy.

It wasn't even the actual ceremony and the curse had already hit. It was the day before and the wedding party had gathered to rehearse for the big day.

There was just something about weddings.

* * *

The sun shone brightly and the soft wind blew, making the grass sway. The stone path the bride would be walking down the day after tomorrow had been swept clean, and the bushes had been trimmed. The flowers that would be placed on the small white clothed clad tables would arrive the morning of the wedding along with the food. It would be a beautiful outdoor wedding.

His long fingers played with her own as they laid gently against his chest. His one arm was leaning on the gazebo beside her head comfortably while the other played with the elegant ring on her left hand, smiling softly at the diamond. He had her leaned against the wooden tent as they murmured sweet nothings to each other, day dreaming about a wedding of there own.

She bit her lip as she watched his fingers fiddle with the piece of jewellery smiling happily.

"It's coming up pretty soon." She said quietly and watched him smile before looking up from her finger and into her eyes.

"Yup." He replied as his strong arms moved around her waist hugging her tightly.

"Are you excited?" She asked cutely and he laughed.

"Extremely." He said teasingly smiling amused at her.

"Good. Because _I'm_ excited." She said oblivious to his teasing. She smiled broadly, looking at the ring and felt him kiss the top of her head roughly. She giggled quietly as he placed another kiss to her cheek, then chin and finally on her lips. He smiled at her as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and stood on her tippy toes so she could lean her forehead against his. "You're not going to be one of those grooms who wears a kilt or ugly hat right? No wedding garment that's been passed down from generation to generation?"

"Just my man thong, but that's for the honeymoon." He joked and she giggled placing a kiss to his lips.

"I love you Troy." She said with a soft laugh and he grinned.

"Love you too baby." He muttered pressing a kiss to her head and she sighed happily hearing the words leave his lips.

"Hey, if you two would stop humping in the corner we could get this thing started." Chad yelled over to the two and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Forget him, he's a little edgy, Taylor's not giving him any." He muttered into her ear quietly making her giggle. Chad's eyes narrowed as he looked at them, obvious to the fact they were talking about him while Troy just grinned at his friend before placing another kiss to her head.

The white paper Taylor and Gabriella had wrapped around the soon to be bride was clinging to her jeans and T-shirt as a mock wedding dress. She stood at the end of the aisle as the planner talked to her and Zeke telling them how it was all going to work and when to say the right things.

"I made that." Gabriella said with fake pride pointing to Sharpay's paper dress.

"Yeah I could tell." Troy teased looking at the sloppily taped pieces of paper and she gasped slapping him on the chest making him laugh.

"Okay!" The loud booming voice of the intense wedding planner echoed. "Places everyone!" She hollered and Zeke's brother came to retrieve Gabriella, who he would be walking down the aisle with.

"So, I have some rules." Troy started jokingly and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Rule number one: No eye contact. Rule number two: Your arm stays looped with hers at all time. I don't want to see any wandering hands. And rule number three: No weird fantasy's okay? That's going to be my bride, not yours."

"Okay Troy, I think he's got it." Gabriella giggled, and Zeke's brother chuckled a laugh of his own.

"No worries man, she's yours I got it." He said and Troy laughed as they did there guy handshake.

"Remember I'm going to be right behind you."

"Troy stop. You're embarrassing." Gabriella muttered to him.

"Oh how will you ever survive?" He asked sarcastically and she smiled shaking her head as she sent him a playful glare.

"What about places do you not understand?" The wedding planner snapped and they jumped at her sudden presence.

"Sorry I must not of heard you the first time." Troy said sarcastically to the older woman who had been yelling since the moment she came onto the rehearsal scene.

"Well pay attention." She said oblivious to his teasing. She huffed off storming over to Chad who had been standing in the wrong spot and Gabriella giggled turning to her boyfriend.

"You are not happy unless you're terrorizing somebody."

"It made you laugh didn't it?' He asked and she smiled giving him a quick kiss.

"It did."

"Where's the maid of honour!"

"Got to go." Gabriella sighed, as she linked her arm with the tall dark man and scurried to the pathway.

* * *

Troy threw his head back bored as the wedding planner-whose bad side he was already on, continued to ramble on while Zeke and Sharpay stood in front of each other, preparing for the big day.

"This sucks." He heard Chad whisper subtly to him, being careful so he wouldn't get caught by the scary woman.

"Your telling me." Troy agreed sighing deeply. He looked over to Gabriella who had a look of boredom on her own face and smiled, glancing at the lady quickly before looking back at her. Seeing his eyes on her she looked at him and shook her head trying not to laugh as he crossed his eyes. She gave him a warning look telling him to stop, but he just stuck his tongue out at her continuing to look at her cross eyed.

She sucked in the laughter as he puffed out his cheeks and pulled out his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. A clear of the throat made his eyes snap back open, and looked at the angry wedding planner in front of him. Gabriella's mouth hung open slightly as she watched the scene unfold. She felt the edge of her lips turn upward feeling herself stifle another laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh..I think I'm allergic to the pollen." He lied grinning innocently and she huffed.

"Your going to be a problem aren't you?"

"Never, in my life have _I _been considered a problem. Ask the chief."

"Who?"

"Never mind." Troy said and the wedding party laughed quietly apart from Sharpay who looked at Zeke venomously.

"He just _had_ to be a groomsmen."

"Alright now like I was saying before, you'll both have one minute to say your vows, we don't need the crowd falling asleep."

"_I'm_ falling asleep." Chad muttered and Troy laughed. "This is terrible. It almost hurts, that's how bad this is. There reception is giving me pain." He said and Troy laughed quietly again.

"I think the pain is more from the crazy lady that I'm guessing was once a prison guard at some point in her life."

"I think your right." He mumbled back with a chuckle as he rubbed his temples. He sighed loudly and Troy smiled at the over exaggerated breath. "Dude, I have to pee."

"Then go pee."

"There's no bathroom over here, plus do you really think she'll let me go?"

"Well just hold it."

"I can't dude, I really got to go."

"See, this is why I went before I left the house." Troy replied making Chad roll his eyes. He looked at the babbling woman before his hand shot up in the air as if he was a kid in school and Troy sucked in a laugh while Chad squirmed, his hand raised high in the air.

"Chad." Sharpay hissed. "What are you doing?"

"He obviously has a question." Troy answered and Chad smiled at his best friend for having his back.

"What is it?" The woman asked.

"Can we take a break?" Chad asked hurriedly.

"We don't have time for a break."

"Um Ms." Troy interrupted. "My allergies are acting up again and if I don't get my penicillin, my head is going to blow up so big, I'll tip over."

"You'll have to wait."

"Do you really want murder on your shoulders?" Chad asked.

"She probably has some friends on the inside anyway." Troy mumbled to Chad and he laughed.

"Gentlemen!" She yelled gaining back there attention. Sharpay smacked her hand to her forehead as she groaned. "Fine, a quick break, but after, no interruptions. Got it?" She asked eyeing the boys who nodded.

"Yes ma'am." They replied and she rolled her eyes as they scurried off. "I think the hall is like twenty minutes away. Can you make it?"

"I don't think so man." Chad groaned as he squirmed.

"Just..just go behind the bush." Troy suggested hesitantly.

"What!?"

"Come on. Just think of it as camping."

"I am not being on a bush that is part of the scenery of my friends wedding."

"Either the bush or your pants." He said and Chad sighed before turning around and looking over his shoulder before unzipping his pants. Troy turned his back towards him, keeping a look out while Chad did his business. He stuffed his hands in his pockets bored swaying from his heals to his toes. He smiled slightly to himself deciding to have a bit of fun. "She's coming!"

"What! I'm mid flow!"

"Dude I'm kidding." Troy laughed and he heard Chad scowl. "Nice to know your peeing status though."

"Shut up, and make sure no ones coming." He said and Troy rolled his eyes at the fact he didn't find any humour in his prank.

"Jeez, how much pee can one bladder hold?"

"Shut up."

"What are you doing over there?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Remember, shake it more then twice and your just playing with yourself."

"Your hilarious." He said sarcastically as he zipped up his pants and turned to him.

"Aren't you going to wash your hands?"

"With what?"

"I don't know. Use the bird bath." He said and Chad sighed before doing what he said and dipping his hands in.

"What are you guys doing over here?" Gabriella asked and the boys whipped around.

"Oh Chad had to-"

"Nothing!" Chad interrupted quickly.

"As her future husband, I can't keep secrets."

"Since when?" Chad asked and Gabriella rose an eyebrow at Troy.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble? I kept look out for you man!"

"What the hell is going on?" Gabriella asked getting irritated.

"You know those times when something really funny happens, but at the time it's really awful and embarrassing?" Troy asked

"Yeah." She answered.

"It's one of those times."

"But you'll tell me later right?"

"Of course." He answered before he received a glare from Chad. "I mean no." He answered quickly and Chad shook his head walking away.

"You'll tell me right?"

"Don't tell Chad." He said and she smiled turning to leave.

"Oh!" Troy grunted quickly, grabbing her shoulders and moving her tiny figure to the side. "Don't step there."

* * *

**Not my favourite chapter. Review anyway please.**

**Dani.**


	31. Gabriella Bolton?

Thursday's were always the best. Apart from Mac and Cheese night of course. But Thursday's were when he and Gabriella got to go and have breakfast before work. They woke up a little earlier, so they could spend a real morning together rather then running around and getting ready for work.

They were seated in one of the springy booths in the corner of the almost empty restaurant. Troy gripped the menu feeling his stomach rumble, while Gabriella's head was leaning on his shoulder tiredly. It was always so hard to drag her out of bed, but she'd say the exact same thing about him.

He smiled at the brunette whose eyes were closed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Sleepy?"

"Mhm." She mumbled turning her head so her forehead was leaning on his shoulder. He chuckled quietly at her giving her another kiss on the head, his fingers playing with the soft curls. She picked up her head looking at his menu rather then picking up her own.

"So, what are we doing for the wedding tomorrow? Are we just meeting them over there?"

"I volunteered you to be the driver." She said and he rolled his eyes making her giggle. "Just for the boys. And Taylor's driving us over."

"Are you staying the night at Shars?"

"No, but Tay is."

"Oh, okay." He said happily and she smiled leaning her head back on his shoulder. "I thought I was going to be stuck at home all by myself."

"You could of just gone to Zeke's." She giggled looking at him.

"I guess." He said shrugging.

"Oh, I want you to apologize to Sharpay today."

"Why?" He asked with a whine.

"Because even though you cracked everyone else up at the rehearsal she found it less then amusing. Please baby. I know it'd mean a lot to her."

"Fine." He sighed looking back down at the menu before he heard her giggle.

"I can't believe Chad peed on the bushes." She giggled making him laugh as well.

"When you got to go, you got to go." She said and she giggled.

"Can I take your order?" A homely looking waitress asked. Her messy red hair piled up on top of her head, held in place with bobby pins. Her yellow uniform did nothing for her pale skin tone and her dirty apron hung around her skinny waist.

"I'll just have the three stack of pancakes please."

"Breakfast combo for me." Troy ordered and she nodded writing it down before grabbing the menus and sending the order to the kitchen.

"You know I was supposed to be best man?" He asked and Gabriella rolled her eyes at the overly told story.

"Yes baby."

"It was all set, and then-"

"And then Zeke got an angry phone call from his dad saying it would be rude not to have his brother as the best man. I know baby." She said amused taking a sip of her cup of coffee. Troy sighed, his arm remaining around her shoulders.

"I'm just saying." He clarified. "It was going to be me."

"You would of made a great best man." She encouraged playfully.

"I would've been the best."

"You'll be a better groom though." She said making him smile and give her a quick kiss.

"Hey did you see her name?" He asked abruptly, feeling her lace her fingers with his, settling there joined hands in his lap.

"What?"

"The waitress."

"No what was it?"

"Abacus." He said with amusement.

"What?" She asked with a giggle. "Like, the thing they used to count on before calculators?"

"Yeah." He nodded with a laugh.

"No way." She said not believing him.

"I'm serious." He laughed at her disbelief. "Isn't that like the best name? I wish that was my name." He said and Gabriella laughed. "Sh, she's coming." He said straightening his posture as she came back with there food.

"Thanks." Gabriella said as she set the plate in front of them, she dug into the syrup covered pancakes and Troy looked at her.

"Did you see it?"

"See what?" He asked and he sighed dramatically.

"Her nametag."

"No." She said continuing to eat her pancakes and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Your going to be the death of me woman." He muttered before looking over her head at the waitress that was cleaning tables. Gabriella looked at him apologetically as he waved her over.

"Excuse me." He called and she looked up while Gabriella shook her head, slinking in her chair slightly. "Can I have more coffee please?" He asked and she nodded. "Look this time." He said and she sighed as she came over pouring coffee in his cup.

"Anything else?" She asked and Troy looked at Gabriella. Seeing his stare, she rolled her eyes before looking up at the waitress.

"No thanks." She said and she nodded walking to the kitchen.

"Did you see it?"

"Yes baby, I saw it."

"Cool huh?"

"Super." She said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, call me Abacus."

"What? No."

"Why?"

"Because that's not your name." She replied with a laugh, looking at him like he was crazy. Sometimes she thought he was.

"It'll be like a cute pet name. Here, give me any number and I'll add it together." He said and she giggled thinking of a good number.

"One billion, two thousand and three plus four thousand and thirty seven." She said and he stared at her for a second.

"Pick a lower number." He finally said and she laughed.

"I'm not calling you Abacus."

"Fine." He pouted as he dug into his big plate of food. He had scrambled eggs, four pieces of toast, three pieces of French toast and a side of bacon.

"How are you going to eat all that?"

"Well, in these times, we like to use cutlery. Knives and forks and such." He teased and she rolled her eyes. She stuffed the stab of pancakes in her mouth before sending him a grin making him chuckle slightly. Thursday's were always the best.

It didn't take long for Troy to finish his breakfast. Gabriella wondered if sometimes he just inhaled it rather then chewing. He grabbed the news paper on the other end of the table, while she finished eating, reading the article on the front page, which was about Oprah and her long time boyfriend Stedman. Almost twenty years and they're still together. "You know," Troy started, throwing the paper back on the table carelessly. "I think we should just call off the engagement and live like Oprah and Stedman." He joked.

"I don't want to live like Oprah and Stedman." She pouted cutely and he chuckled.

"Why not?" He asked grinning widely at the side of her face as she ate her breakfast. "You just make your weight fluctuate and I'll lose all my hair, and we're good to go."

"I like your hair." She said playfully.

"I do have a great head of hair don't I?" He asked jokingly and she giggled as he tightened his grasp around her shoulders pushing her into his side, and pressing a rough kiss to her head, letting her know he was only teasing. "You all done?"

"Yup." She replied leaning back in the booth. Her eyes closed again and she giggled as she felt his lips against hers, making her eyes reopen. She smiled as he gave her another haste kiss. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet leaving enough money for there food. "Give her a nice tip." She said quietly.

"Why?"

"Troy, you sat here making fun of her name for twenty minutes."

"First of all, it wasn't twenty minutes, it was like twenty seconds. And second, not once did I make fun. I was complimenting the name."

"Mhm." She giggled watching as he did what she said and left a fairly good tip on the table before grabbing her hand and walking to the door.

"Bye Abacus." He called and the waitress looked at him strangely before giving them a hesitant wave, while Gabriella just smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"I can't go anywhere with you." She muttered.

* * *

She pushed his shoulders roughly although his muscular body was no comparison to her tiny frame. His feet were glued to the floor no matter how hard she tried to get him to move.

"Baby, come on, you said you would."

"I don't want to." He whined and she pouted wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Please baby."

"Gab.." He whined again and she tugged on his scrub top pleadingly.

"Please." She pouted and he turned his head so he couldn't see the adorable face. "Troy.." She whimpered standing on her tippy toes and craning her neck to get in his vision.

"Fine." He sighed and she smiled triumphantly. He snuck in a quick kiss rubbing her back before smiling at her. "Lead the way." He said gesturing for her to start walking which she did eagerly taking his hand in case he decided to run off. She stopped in front of the nurses desk, but frowned hearing nothing but silence.

"Troy." She scolded his stubbornness while Sharpay raised an eyebrow at the couple.

"I'm sorry I messed up your rehearsal." He mumbled looking to the ground and Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest, while Taylor smiled amused.

"You should be." She said and Troy rolled his eyes. He felt Gabriella's arms snake around his waist smiling proudly at him, her hand stroking his stomach softly. "But it's okay. Just be sure you don't mess up tomorrow." She said. "Thanks for apologizing or whatever." She mumbled and he nodded.

"See isn't that better?" Gabriella asked and Troy rolled his eyes at her, grinning at her sugary sweet persona.

"Much." Troy replied drearily but Gabriella just rolled her eyes at his sarcasm before leaning her head on his chest. "Okay, so I have surgery. Are we done here or do you want me to serenade her with song so we'll be sure she forgives me?"

"You can go." She giggled and he gave her a quick kiss before heading to surgery. "So, are you excited for tomorrow?"

"You have no idea." Sharpay said. "But I keep thinking something's going to go wrong."

"You need to relax." Taylor replied rolling her eyes. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Your right. Everything's going to be fine." She repeated nodding her head.

* * *

Troy let out a loud yawn as he left the OR, blinking away the tiredness from his eyes. He walked into Mr Carson's room and frowned slightly. Usually cancer patients didn't have to stay at the hospital but Mr Carson's symptoms were more severe. His heart had stopped twice for reasons they hadn't found yet. All they could do was monitor him and try and keep him stable, while trying to find a diagnosis.

"Dr Bolton!" He cheered and Troy smiled sitting on the chair next to his bed and resting his feet on the mattress, while eating the chocolate pudding Mr Carson always left for him.

"Hey man what's up?" He asked the older man who shrugged.

"Nothing really. Not much happens in a hospital."

"You want me to turn on the TV? All you really get is soap operas at this time, but it's better then nothing." He said licking the pudding off the paper lid.

"Yeah, sure." He said and Troy rose from the chair and turned on the TV, as he licked the pudding from the plastic cup. "So, has Dr Montez put anymore thought into changing her name?" He asked. He was more then ecstatic to hear the two were getting married. Both Troy and Gabriella announced it to there favourite patient as soon as it happened, showing off the pretty new diamond ring on Gabriella's finger.

"No man." Troy sighed sitting back down. "I don't think she's going to." He said sadly. "She say's it'd be too confusing around the hospital."

"Well, what about using a hyphen?"

"That's what she suggested." He grumbled.

"Not good enough?"

"Then she's not fully a Bolton. She's half of a Bolton. _Th__at's_ not good enough."

"Why don't you talk to her?" He asked and Troy looked at him while eating his pudding. He gave him a shrug, his nose scrunching not liking the idea.

"Nah, she'd probably just laugh at me." He said with a chuckle and Mr Carson rolled his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!"

"Now, how are you really feeling?" He asked with a smirk.

"A little sore."

"That's normal. Just yell if you need anything. Thanks for the snack old man." He teased leaving the room.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye..my sexy fiancé." Troy sang wrapping his arms around from behind. She giggled at him and hugged his arms.

"You smell like pudding." She said smelling his breath.

"Thanks to Mr Carson."

"Troy! I told you to stop taking his lunch."

"It's not the whole lunch. Just the dessert. Besides he hates chocolate pudding so really I'm doing him a favour." He said and she grinned shaking her head as he unwrapped his arms from around her and leaned on the counter rubbing her lower back as she wrote on the chart. "Hey baby?" He called hesitantly as he watched her work.

"Hm?" She asked. His hand continued the soothing motion on her back, playing with the bottom of her shirt absentmindedly. Should he talk to her about it? He always joked about it with her, making fun of her 'hyphen' idea, but he didn't want her to be Gabriella Montez, or Gabriella Montez-Bolton. Call him selfish, but what he wanted was for his wife to be named Gabriella Bolton.

"Never mind." He mumbled pressing a long kiss to her shoulder.

* * *

"Hey Mr Carson." Gabriella greeted, grabbing his chart.

"Dr Montez." He said cheerfully. He watched her look out the doorway before reaching in her pocket and setting the pudding on his tray.

"Butterscotch." She said and he smiled. "I heard you don't like chocolate."

"I wonder from who." He said sarcastically pretending to ponder who would tell her that. It was close to ten o'clock at night, and Gabriella was about to go meet Troy so they could head home. Another great thing about Thursday's, there both off at the same time. They hated being at the hospital without the other, it was so dull. And it just wasn't a normal day without seeing the chief's head almost explode into a million tiny pieces from rage.

"I'm sorry Troy keeps taking your lunch. I've told him over an over to stop."

"Don't worry Dr Montez, like you said, I don't like chocolate. Hate the after taste."

"How can you hate chocolate?" She laughed. "Troy's trying to convince me that we should get a chocolate fountain for the wedding."

"That would be nice."

"Nice?" She giggled. "I'd be saying I do while his head is under the waterfall." She said making him chuckle.

"Speaking of the wedding, it's coming up pretty soon."

"Yeah." Gabriella said excitedly. "I can't wait. Although I really should be thinking of Sharpay's wedding before mine. Hers is tomorrow."

"Sharpay?"

"Oh sorry, Nurse Evans." She said and he nodded in recognition. "Or should I say Nurse Baylor."

"So she's changing her last name?"

"Yup." Gabriella nodded as she looked at his chart before pushing more morphine.

"Good. A family's not complete if everyone has a different last name." He said slyly and watched her freeze, and look up at him.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." She muttered. "That's a little extreme."

"Your last name makes you who you are. That's what marriage is about. Becoming whole." He said and he smiled to himself as he watched her stare at the clipboard in her hand, it was obvious thoughts were running through her head as she played with the metal board absentmindedly. He pushed a spoonful of the pudding in his mouth, grinning happily. "Mm, butterscotch."

* * *

The blue blanket kept any chill away. She laid comfortably on her back staring at a peaceful Troy. The clock blinked 12:04 and she couldn't get to sleep, she found watching a slumbering Troy much more entertaining.

She giggled quietly, hoping not to wake him as he snored. His mouth slightly agape as he laid on his side. She played with his hand carefully, as it laid on her flat stomach. She couldn't help but play with his arm hairs gently as another snore left the back of his throat making her smile.

For so long, all she wanted was the promise that Troy would be hers forever. When he finally asked, it was as if she was on cloud nine. She felt like screaming in pure joy and the sight of a nervous Troy had made it even more perfect. She was finally getting her wish. She thought a ring was enough proof, the title of husband and wife satisfying enough, but now with the words of Mr Carson's entering her mind, she found herself wanting more.

Troy had been dropping some not so subtle hints that he wanted her to change her name. She loved her last name. It was who she was, told people where she came from. She told Troy it was because of the hospital-which it partly was. A Montez was who she was, and she loved it for the past twenty five years, but she was now thinking being a Bolton would be even better.

"Troy." She whispered as she turned on her side. His arm wounded around her waist as she rolled over and he dug his face in between the two people, another snore filling the room. "Troy." She called again with a giggle. "Wake up."

"I'm sleeping." He whispered making her laugh.

"I'm going to change my name." She said firmly.

"That's great baby, I heard Abacus was a popular one." He joked tiredly, his face still hidden in between the pillows.

"No." She giggled. "My last name." With that he looked up at her.

"You sure?" He asked and she bit her lip as she snuggled into his chest. Like a puzzle piece she fit right in, locking her arms around his waist.

"Mhm. I want to be a Bolton."

"Well then that's what you'll be." He chuckled quietly kissing her lightly on the head before enveloping her in his arms, and closing his eyes. She was going to be a Bolton.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. I can't believe how many reviews I have. Almost at 900! That's awesome, thanks guys.**

**dani**


	32. Epilogue

White vans lined the street, with logos such as 'Kathy's Catering' and 'Boston Rose Florist' painted on the sides, and men and woman fluttered the scene setting up for the ceremony. Gardeners were brought in to provide some last minute touch ups to the scenery and the band was setting up, since it wouldn't be long before they would have to provide the melody the bride would walk down the aisle to.

Not too far from where the wedding would be taking place, were a couple of white clothed tents, providing some privacy for the wedding party. In one tent, the groom and his groomsmen were getting ready, and in the other, the woman.

-

-

The blonde haired bride stood on the tiny platform as she stared in awe at her bridal image. Her gown so elegant and form fitting. Her veil so light and graceful, accenting her curled hair beautifully.

Even though her personality was bold and extravagant, her dress was quite the opposite. It wasn't one the girls had expected from Sharpay. It wasn't filled with frills and sequins. It wasn't over the top and loud like most of her wardrobe, but it was still enough to get the entire room's attention. It was simple, and accented the outdoor scenery perfectly.

"Shar you look beautiful." Her sister, Jenna cooed.

"Yeah Shar." Taylor agreed nodding her head. The three bridesmaids couldn't help but get slightly teary eyed as Sharpay beamed brightly, before the light shone into the tent giving away that someone had entered.

"Baby.." Troy whined, holding the blue tie that was hanging loosely and untied around his neck, in his hands as he gazed at it confused. "I can't tie this stupid thing, and Zeke and Chad won't do it for me." He complained making her smile.

"Come here." She said and he walked over to her with a pout feeling frustrated by the formal garment. Taking hold of the tie, her fingers toyed with the fabric, looping one piece over another creating a small knot. She pushed on the bond, tightening it around his neck fittingly smiling as it laid against his built chest, along with her soft hands after she finished the job of tying his tie for him.

"Troy, you have to stay in the boys tent. What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked stepping down from the small platform.

"Hey, I can be in here if I want." He rebutted as Gabriella ran her hands briskly over his shoulders and arms brushing away the lint from his suit jacket. "And I already told you, I needed help." He said making Sharpay roll her eyes. "Oh, and we can't find Zeke." He said and Sharpay spun around quickly her eyes almost popping out of her head making Troy laugh as he sat down on the fold out chair. "Ha! Just kidding."

"Troy!" She screeched as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bag of candy he brought to snack on.

"Jeez Shar, take a joke." He said and Sharpay let out an angry breath trying to calm herself as Gabriella looked at her apologetically.

"Get him out of here." Sharpay said and Gabriella nodded.

"No, I want to stay." He replied stubbornly and Gabriella just rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the tent.

* * *

"Do you realize how close she actually is to killing you?" Gabriella asked as she kept a strong hold onto his hand.

"She loves me." He said with a smirk as he allowed her to keep dragging him to the other tent as he put the bag of candy back safely in his pocket.

"You say that now.." She said as the walked up to the tent and he smiled and stopped walking making her stop as well, feeling it wasn't as easy to drag him when he wasn't participating.

"Wait." He said and she looked at him curiously. "Let's just stay out here for a little bit."

"Baby, we can't the wedding's about to start soon, I have to get back to Sharpay."

"But you've been cooped up in there the whole time, I miss you, I haven't seen you all morning." He said cutely and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Awe baby.." She cooed teasingly and he rolled his eyes, smiling to himself.

"Oh be quiet." He said playfully making her laugh again and earning him another kiss. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, he allowed his eyes to wonder down her form, taking in the bridesmaid dress she was wearing before muttering in her ear: "You look so sexy." He muttered and her eyes rolled at the horny doctor.

"Or.." She urged.

"Beautiful." He filled in obediently and she smiled rewarding him with a kiss.

"Good boy." She said teasingly and he smiled, unable to resist the urge to feel her lips once more on his, he kissed her eagerly before pulling away with the goofy smile Troy Bolton was known for.

"You know, at every wedding there's always that one couple that end up doing it in the coat closet." He said and Gabriella laughed shaking her head.

"Troy." She scolded with a smile.

"What? I'm just following tradition."

"You find a coat closet and I'll have sex with you." She joked, considering the fact that they were in a park that was a forty five minute drive away from the city.

"Baby, I will carry you there if I have to." He said and she giggled shaking her head.

"Okay, I have to go back to the girls tent."

"No." He disagreed quickly and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Shar's probably wondering where I am."

"She'll be fine." He said but gave in seeing the look she gave him. "Fine." He groaned letting her give him a quick departing kiss, before disappearing behind the tent. He sighed, pouting once more, not happy with her decision to leave before pulling out his bag of candy.

* * *

Step by step, the pairs made their way down the aisle. First, Gabriella and Zeke's brother were arm in arm, then Troy and Jenna, and following them was Taylor and Chad. The small white lights that hung from the trees sat on the oak branches delicately, ready to provide light come night time, when the reception would be booming.

Troy looked around the park bored, letting a sigh part his lips. Rolling his head back to in front of him carelessly, his eyes scanned the horizon before getting bored and found Gabriella was much more interesting. He let his eyes wonder on his fiancés ass a little longer then he meant before he felt a boney elbow jab him in the side lightly. His eyes snapped up, seeing the blonde haired woman look at him warningly, causing him to give Jenna an apologetic look before they separated, standing in there positions on either side of the alter.

The music started and the crowd stood in anticipation. All heads turned to the end of the stony path and gasped at the sight of the bride. Zeke straightened, taken back by her beautiful appearance and he vaguely felt the congratulatory pat on the back from his brother.

Her million dollar smile lit up his world as she stopped in front of him, clutching the flowers in her hands while her eyes were already starting to water.

"Dearly beloved," the priest started, "we are gathered here today, to witness the love both Zeke, and Sharpay share, and bond them in holly matrimony." The grey haired man said and the bride and groom smiled at each other. "Now, the bride and groom would like to say a few words. Zeke, would you like to start?" He asked and Zeke nodded, clearing his throat.

"Shar, From the moment I saw you, I knew we'd end up here. Meeting you was the happiest day of my life, and every second of the day I think about when you first walked into my life. I remember what you first said to me, I remember being amazed by how bold and fascinating you were, and I even remember the very clothes you were wearing. Shar I love you, so much and I thank god everyday that you chose me." He said and Sharpay exhaled sharply, trying her hardest not to burst into tears as she smiled at the touching words.

"Sharpay.." The priest said, giving her a signal to start her vows.

"Zeke, everyday gets better with you. You some how are able to handle me and my moods." She said causing a light laugh to wash over the crowd. "And I can't begin to describe how much you mean to me, and how much I love you. You're my soul mate Zeke." She said and laughed quietly as everyone awed. Gabriella, Jenna, and Taylor were in tears as well as the bride at the touching ceremony, and the vows had just caused everyone's tears to flow more freely.

"Can we get the rings?" He asked and the best man and maid of honour stepped forward handing him the rings. "Now repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed.."

After repeating the words of the priest, they slid the rings on each others finger and said their 'I do's' before sealing it all with a kiss and the words; "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

* * *

The sky was no longer bright and sunny. Night had dawned and there wasn't a star in the sky. The wind blew softly and the lights that hung from the branches twinkled brightly.

The newly weds had been inseparable, enjoying the time with their friends but also eager to get to their honeymoon. They'd been making rounds all night, talking to each others parents and other family, and finally were able to hit the dance floor, for their first dance as husband and wife.

They swayed slowly to the music, standing in the center of the dance floor, while guests watched in awe.

"That's so romantic." Gabriella muttered to Troy snuggling into his side as they stood next to the bar. His hand snaked around her waist tightly before taking a sip of his beer and nodding his head in agreement. "Did you hear Zeke?" She asked quietly. "He even remembered what she was wearing." She muttered shaking her head unbelievingly at the romantic words, staring happily at Sharpay and Zeke. "Isn't that just the most beautiful thing you've ever heard? That's real love, right there. When you can look back and know the instant you felt your heart being stolen." She sighed with content leaning her head on his chest. "I know I've said it a million times, but I'm so excited for our wedding." She said, sighing dreamily. "It's still hard to believe that, that's going to be us one day."

"Not one day baby, next spring." He said and her face lit up in a smile hugging him tighter.

"Mr and Mrs Baylor would like you to join them as they finish there first dance. So if you have someone special, why don't you make your way to the dance floor?" The DJ asked and Gabriella picked her head up off his chest as she felt him set his drink down. She continued to watch confused as he offered his hand.

"You want to dance?" He asked and her eyes widened.

"What? _You_, want to dance?" She asked. Troy hated dancing.

"Why not?" He asked taking her hand before leading her to the dance floor. She followed in shock before it turned into happiness, feeling his one hand on her back and the other hold her hand close to his chest.

She didn't know why the simple gesture had caused her to be so happy. It was just dancing, but with someone like Troy, a simple dance meant so much more, and that touched her immensely. She sighed a peaceful sigh as she hid her face in his shoulder, swaying lightly to the melody, as he placed a kiss to her head, closing his eyes.

"You were wearing a black dress."

"What?" She asked not really paying attention, feeling too relaxed in the arms of the love of her life.

"When I first met you. You were wearing a black dress, and black heels. And your hair, was just like it is now." He said quietly, running his hands through her curls gently. "It was a little shorter then, and not as dark, but it was the first thing that attracted me to you. I liked that it was curly." He said with a light laugh. "It wasn't straightened so much that smoke was pouring from each strand like most of the girls I went out with. It was different, _you_ were different and I knew that the second I saw you. I love that about you." He said and Gabriella looked at him moved.

"Troy.." She mumbled.

"Now as for the moment I first fell in love with you.." He interrupted. "That's a little harder. Everyday I spent with you, something just added to that list. I'd have to say, it was that day when the little boy died in the parking lot." He mumbled in her hair quietly, and she saddened at the memory. "It was raining so hard, and you ran out there as fast as you could." He shook his head at the sad story. It was probably one of the worst days at MGH.

_Flashback_

_The rain had made small patterns on the glass windows, and hit against the hard walls furiously. The wind howled and the thundered roared, while the doctors situated inside, laughed lightly, not affected by the storm._

"_Troy.." Gabriella giggled turning her head and pushing his chest lightly as he tried to kiss her. "Stop." She giggled again._

"_Gab.." He groaned before his cute smile showed on his profile, causing his already handsome face to grow even better. "Come on, just a little one."_

"_No." She said with a laugh._

"_A tiny one."_

"_Troy, no. The chiefs staring." She said with a blush, biting her lip and looking to the floor as the chief glared at the PDA._

"_So? He's just jealous because I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the entire hospital."_

"_You're such a kiss ass." She giggled._

"_Well is it working?"_

"_A little." She replied playfully and he grinned._

"_Just a quick one." He begged again and she laughed before her heart warming giggle was over powered by a screech of a car. The loud sound wasn't the usual ambulance sirens they were used to. It was an ugly, and horrifying sound. The on call doctors rushed to the window seeing the black, destroyed car in the middle of the empty parking lot, and a distressed man stumble out._

_Her brown eyes widened and without a second thought she was sprinting into the cold rain that pelted so loudly against the concrete, she could barely hear Troy call after her. She gasped in shock at the torn vehicle amazed it even worked._

"_Please!" The crying man shouted, gripping her shoulders. The contact had frightened her slightly, but not enough to make her run back inside. Although it was the reason that made an over looking Troy follow her lead and sprint into the rain and to his girlfriend, wanting the stranger to get away. "Please I didn't know what to do" He started sobbing and Gabriella just tried to regain her breathing. She looked at the scene flabbergasted, breathing in panic. She'd only been working there for four months, she hadn't even accomplished a surgery by herself, she'd never dealt with something like this before._

_He only had a few scrapes on his forehead and maybe a broken arm from the looks of it, but his panic and tears had caused her to struggle to stay calm. What was he trying to say, what did he want from her? "I wasn't paying attention! Talking on that fucking cell phone! You need to help me, please!"_

"_With what? Please, tell me what you want." She begged, yelling over the rain._

"_My son!" He sobbed. "He..he.." He broke off crying loudly and that's when Gabriella saw the little boy in the vehicle. He didn't just have a couple of scratches or a swollen arm. Blood ran down his face and a sharp piece of the glass from the window had sliced through his stomach, a puddle of blood imprinted on his grey T-shirt. Her stomach felt in knots at the look of him, and it felt as if the ground had been slipped from under her. "I didn't know what to do!" He yelled again. "I didn't..I couldn't wait, for an ambulance. I just..reacted. I only get to see him on weekends!" He continued to yell and rant and Gabriella just stared before shaking her head. "His mothers going to kill me."_

"_Shut up! Just shut up!" She yelled at him and he looked at her taken back. She ran to the door, opening it quickly. "What were you thinking? Why didn't you wait for an ambulance?" She asked harshly. The pure stupidity had driven her mad. Sure it would probably be the longest wait of his life but in reality it would be only a few short minutes before it would arrive. The boy would be safe with the paramedics, they would've stopped the bleeding long ago, and he'd probably be in recovery._

_The man shuddered at her scolding. He cowered to the concrete gripping his soaked hair. "I didn't know what to do." He mumbled again crying. She felt her own tears spill from her eyes as she pulled gauze from her coat, trying to stop the bleeding. The tears were lost in the rain that was running down her cheeks as well as she put more and more of the gauze on his stomach, relieved as she felt a faint pulse before removing the seatbelt. A large bruise had formed on his neck and chest from the grey security harness and she sighed thankful for it._

"_Gabriella!" Troy yelled in panic relieved to see that she was alright. She didn't know who could have been in the strange vehicle, it could have been some psychopath. "What the hell are you doing? You could have gotten yourself killed."_

"_Just shut up and help me!" She yelled in a frenzy as she tried her hardest to stop the incessant bleeding. That's when he saw the small boy laying lifelessly in the front seat, and the crying man on the concrete. He rushed to her side, panting from his run as he looked for the pulse feeling his heart stop at the sight of him. "I need more gauze!"_

"_Gab.." He muttered as he didn't feel a pulse._

"_Troy just go! Get somebody, a gurney anything!"_

"_Gabriella.." He said in a stronger voice, he looked at her sadly but she wasn't having any of it. "There's no pulse and-"_

"_I felt it!" _

"_Gabriella.." He said again shaking his head ._

"_Troy! Go!" She yelled, but sighed in relief as she saw the chief and one of the residents come running out. The chief ran over to her, kneeling in on the wet ground and his panicked eyes scanned the boy. _

"_Oh my god." He muttered._

"_Chief!" She shrieked, not believing his response. "Do something."_

"_Dr Montez.."_

"_We can take the glass out right? Can't we just take it out? Then we can stop the bleeding." She said quickly, although she knew very well, taking the glass out would be the last thing they would do. The chief sighed and shook his head as he looked for the pulse, before standing up slowly and walking to the man._

"_I'm sorry." He said sadly and the dad bawled where as Gabriella just shifted in shock collapsing on her hip. Her blood soaked hands were being washed by the dirty rain and the red stained the concrete as it flowed with the water. Troy ran to her slamming into the ground and holding her close to his chest as she just looked at the ground blankly. It had happened so fast. She felt it. The pulse beating underneath her fingertips. He was alive one moment..and the next he wasn't. It was then she clued in, and realized that this was really it, that they didn't hold back, as soon as you step into that hospital, you're standing right on that line between life and death._

_End Flashback_

"You remember that?" She asked.

"That's the first time I ever saw you cry. It scared the shit out of me." He said shaking his head and she clutched him tighter to her.

"I love you Troy." She whispered making him smile. He picked his head up causing her to look up at him, and cupped her face in his hands before kissing her deeply.

"Right back at you."

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, _

_while loving someone deeply gives you courage. _

_~Lao Tzu _

Nights Like These

* * *

**_So sorry it took me so long to update. I can't believe this story is over. I've had a blast writing it and I love to hear that it's made some of you laugh. I get so many reviews that this story has been a little bit of a pick me up, and gets you smiling on crappy days, and that means so much to me. Even though I'm sad it's over, I'm also a little_ _excited, cause now I can start on the sequel which I have a ton of really fun idea's for. And don't worry I won't be holding back on the comedy. Be prepared to deal with the same stupid and crazy Troy in the next one._**

**_Special thank you to:_**

**_(In no specific order)_**

**_smartgirl231814_**

**_Kro22_**

**_WyszLo_**

**_courtcourt1465978_**

**_.beat. rhyme._**

**_Annie-Lovely_**

**_mishyB_**

**_2loveistodream14_**

**_ScRuPuLoUs_****  
**

**_someonelikeyou10_**

**_leoshunny1985_**

**_strawberriesxpizza_****  
**

**_TwilightDisneyFutBolLuver_**

**_live-in-dreamland1_****  
**

**_Star994_****  
**

**__**

social. butterfly1607

**_Persephone Lemonade_**

**_unkownbyhim22_**

**_And so, so much more. If I didn't mention your name I'm sorry!! You guys were my most loyal reviewers and without you i never would have gotten this far or with this many reviews. Thanks everyone, and keep an eye out for the sequel: Nights Like These 2: A New Begining (I know, real original ;D)_**

_**Oh and P.S, I know you're all wondering about Troy and Gabriella's wedding, well you'll just have to wait :D**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Dani**_


End file.
